The Mask That We Wear
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto has left his old life behind and found a path to a new one. For good or evil he walks with one that knows the two paths well. A sidestory to my main fic Suikoden One Half.
1. A New Path

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A New Path –

In the heavy forest area sat the Konoha Village, a village of ninjas one of the five most powerful in the country. In a rundown apartment building, a young man laid on his bed looking up to the ceiling, staring into nothingness. It's been over twelve years since the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-Tails Demon Fox) attacked Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village. It was a powerful demon indeed; a swing of the tails of the Kyūbi would raise tsunamis and flatten mountains. It raised chaos and slaughtered the people, until the leader of Konoha – the Fourth Hokage – defeated it by sacrificing his own life to seal Kyūbi inside a newborn child. That child's name is Naruto Uzumaki. (1)

The Fourth Hokage was remembered as a hero for sealing the Kyūbi away, and he wanted Naruto to be remembered as a hero as well for being the vessel of containment for the fox demon, but the village he grew up in had mostly contempt for Naruto, because of the tragedy that was brought to them by the same demon that's living inside Naruto. A decree made by the Fifth Hokage made it so that the other villagers were forbidden to mention the event to anyone, even their own children. However, this did not stop them from treating Naruto like an outcast. Although their children did not specifically know why their parents treated Naruto the way they did, they learned through example to despise the boy. As result, Naruto grew up as an orphan in a lonesome atmosphere without friends, family or acknowledgment.

Even after all he has done since he left the Ninja Academy the village still looks down upon him. His so call friends really didn't like him. Ever since he managed to get Sasuke back when he tried to defect from the village, Sakura has been by his side as she wants him to rejoin the village. Being one of the two only surviving members of the Uchiha clan, even Kakashi Team 7 teacher has been trying to get Sasuke to rejoin the village. Tsunade the new Hokage didn't really see him when she looks at him but her dead little brother. As for Jiraiya the toad hermit, while he's nice and all is too much into peeping on women to spend any time with him, leaving him with no one. Iruka-sensei was the only one that actually cares for him out of the whole village. Thinking about it there was that shy girl name Hinata. She's the only one that seems to like him for himself out of all the kids in his age group.

But with only two people that actually cared for him in a whole village he saw that there's nothing for him here. "Well if I'm going to do this I'll better do this now," Naruto said as he sat up looking at the homemade firebomb he made today.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night –

A fireball suddenly shot up into the sky as one of the warehouses suddenly burst into flames lighting up the sky. The villagers and ninjas quickly took action as they fought the flames stopping it from spreading. The ninjas that weren't fighting the flames quickly scouted the area as this could be an attack. In all of the confusion of the fire none of them notice that a spiky blond headed kid was missing.

As Naruto got far enough away from the village where he could only make out the lingering smoke high in the sky from the fire he started he let his body fall against a tree tried from his nonstop running. He needed time to rest his body as he's been running nonstop for two hours without resting.

"What do we have here?" a man's voice said whose voice held no humor, no malice, no emotion to give away his thoughts. A man causally walks into view but stop not coming nearer to the young man. Naruto could only make out the tan colored jacket he wore as the man stepped into his sights.

Naruto quickly pull out a knife ready to fight, "Are you from the village?"

"I see how sad," the man said, "You are the one that has a 9 tail fox demon inside of you. And from your face the one that you hide underneath that false smiling one has brought you much hardship in your short life."

"Yes this demon inside of me is the reason why the village hates me," Naruto said sighing as he drops the knife in his hand. His eyes losing the spark of life in them, "Why don't you kill me and end this life of mine."

Unexpectedly the man started chuckling lightly, "How foolish these humans are. I'm glad that I long ago left that part of me behind."

"You're not human?" Naruto ask.

"No, I'm proud to say that I'm not," the light and almost jovial tone that was addressing the young man, put the ninja on alert far more than even the direct tone that had used to command him during his days in the Ninja Academy, "I have a proposal for you. You are currently a boy with a demon inside of you, how would you like to become a half-demon?"

"Half-demon?" Naruto ask as his interest grew.

"Yes half human and half demon fox."

"Why would I want to be just half? Everyone treats me as one so why not full demon?"

"I'm glad you ask," Naruto could feel the man smiling, "You see unlike many would think being half demon will give you the views of two different worlds one of a demons and the other humans. Demons have powers that some humans will never have. They remain true to what they are. Some demons are evil and eat humans, but unlike humans you know that you should be watchful around them. While with humans you'll never know what kind of person that's walking down the street is really like inside. Humans are the most ignorant, arrogant race of beings that has even to be created. I'm ashamed to ever had been one before, in my hundreds of years of life I have seen how dark humans can become, even worse than demons that they look down upon. The only reason why I maintain a human form is so I don't scare humans outright. But every now and than I come across a human that stand above the rest, the one I met before I died was one of those rare humans. He could have been many things but instead he walk down the path of a true hero. He holds power but doesn't throw it into other people's faces or use it for himself. He has his flaws as there's no one prefect but he holds himself to his own code of honor. I never met someone like him before, he's what most people try to be but let power go to their heads."

Naruto listen closely as this man continues his tale. "He had a life very much like your own but continued on living. He once said: If you meet god, kill god. If you meet your father, kill your father. Free from everything you are bound by nothing. Live the life that's been given to you. He broke away from everything he knew and made his own path in life. Just like what you are doing now."

As he took it all in Naruto realized something that the man said, "You died?"

"Yes the man kill me in fair battle and I died having no regrets but one. That he and I couldn't have met earlier, what friends we could have become. When I got to hell this thought pledged me even as I paid for the dark life, that I had lived while still alive. So when someone created a gateway drawing dead souls to the living world, I went and fought my way pass the demons of Hell defeating many high level demons before I finally broke free. Once outside in the living world I met someone who gave me an option, to work for him as long as I live and when I died again, I would get a second chance at life. With an offer like that how could I refuse such a thing."

"Then why are you here for?"

"You see, I always wonder how someone like the man who kill me, were created. As for me, even at a very young age I never minded killing, so I don't know how they become what they are, since I have walk down a different path. So I decided to ask my new boss for some time off and search for someone like the man for me to watch and see how one because like this man. He pointed me towards you, and I have been watching you as you for a long time now. As I watch you living this hollow life, I decided to see if I can teach you all of my skills to become my heir to my art. I have waited for you to leave that village that doesn't want you before I made my present known to you to make you this offer. First I'll kill you and you will be reborn as a half-demon. And see if I can help shape you into a warrior. I don't ask for you to become like that man that killed me not so long ago. That be asking too much. All I ask is for you to do your best."

Naruto grew silent as he thought about it, "And what will you do if I decide to not to become a hero but to take my wrath on my village instead?"

"Fine with me," the man replied, "I want to shape you into a warrior for good or evil, it is up to you. What path of life you'll walk will be up to you and only you alone."

Naruto got onto his feet walking over to the man, "That doesn't sound so bad, not bad at all." He heard a click as a long blade came out of the right sleeve of the man's jacket. When he got into the mans range, he felt a sharp pain in his chest as the man buried his blade where his heart is located at, "That's not bad at all." Naruto smiles as he stares into the man's face that's hidden by a skintight metal mask that covers his whole head. There's no mouthpiece, no breathing holes or even eye holes on the mask. Just a Faceless metal mask that reflected nothing back as Naruto looks into where the man's eyes should be, he couldn't help smiling at the man that ended his human life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Anyone ever notice that there's a lot of fics out there where it's a Yaoi fic for Naruto? I mean I don't mind reading those as some are good but there are a bit too much as with Yugioh fics.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. I died alone

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I Died Alone –

This day was just like any other day in early spring, it was warm, the late morning sun was shining ever so finely to the people living under it. Most importantly, all the people in Konoha village were enjoying this day, which they would be enjoying it if it wasn't for the fact that the night before someone planted a fire bomb in one of the food houses that is. In one of the big houses of the village, Hinata Hyuga, a young girl with short black hair with white eyes, the unique thing about them was they had no pupils. Who is currently she was sitting by her window sill watching the villagers do their daily routines whether it was work or morning exercises. The girl was told that most of the villagers weren't worthy of her noble Hyuga clan who held the strongest ninja bloodline in Konoha. Despite her powerful bloodline, she never felt she was any better than the regular people, she believed that if anyone had the decision of choosing their paths, they would want to have a life like hers, one with a powerful advanced bloodline ability and the social stability.

Another reason why she never looked down on people was the fact that she wasn't that strong as a ninja herself. Hinata is a terminally shy and soft-spoken, yet tough and resolute Chūnin-level Taijutsu user originally from Kurenai Yūhi's Team 8. As a member of the Hyūga clan, she possesses the kekkei genkai Byakugan, and specializes in the Jūken, or 'Gentle Fist', fighting style. This means that her field of vision is almost 360° and she is able to damage her opponent's chakra circulatory system and inner organs directly with even a slight tap. Since she is the main house's elder child, Hinata is supposed to be the heir to the clan; however, because her father had deemed her a lost cause in her early teens - apparently of even lesser skill than her younger sister, Hanabi, and not even comparable to her cousin Neji - he disowned her and left her in the care of Kurenai Yūhi, when she became Hinata's sensei, stating he didn't care if Hinata died on a mission.

Struggling against her low self-confidence and slowly gaining ground, Hinata often has to remind herself to try her best instead of just giving up, like she used to. She has a crush on Naruto of which he is completely unaware, and has admired him for his positive and inspiring attitude years before they graduated the academy when he was still regarded by almost everyone else as a good-for-nothing reincarnation of a monster fox. Hinata's strong romantic affections for Naruto seem to be a rather glaring exception, as no other introduced girl of around Naruto's age has displayed anything of the sort for him (in stark contrast to Sasuke Uchiha, who at times seems to be the collective crush of the entire female teenage population of Konoha).

Hinata went over to her mirror, which she did everyday, and looked at her white eyes. She hated them, she thought, they looked so much different from the other peoples' eyes. Her father kept telling her that her eyes and the entire Hyuga clan's eyes are unique but the heiress never believed any of those words. It wasn't uniqueness, it was something that made people fear even more.

Stepping out Hinata walk through the streets as people were still talking about what happen last night. The whole village was still in an uproar with the sneak attack last night that burn down one of the food-houses. A homemade firebomb caused the fire and the ANBU were still searching who cause the fire. As Hinata walk down to the training area Sakura came up running to her.

"Hinata have you seen Naruto?" Sakura said as she stops in front of the shy girl.

"Why what happen?" Hinata ask hoping nothing has happen to him.

"He's missing, Tsunade is sending everyone available to look for him," Sakura said, "I'm heading out with the others to look for him."

"I'm coming with you," Hinata shouted as she ran after Sakura as she ran for the main gate. At the front gate seemed that all of the chunnin of Konoha where there, including Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, and Shino. Standing in front of them are Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Iruka-sensei.

"Alright listen up once we leave the village spread out and look for any sighs of Naruto," Jiraiya barked out, "When you spot him launch a flare and wait for the rest of us to get to where you are."

"Yes sir," they all shouted as they race across the landscape looking for the missing ninja.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hokage Office –

Tsunade was resting with her head on her desk surrounded by mountains of paperwork. She's been up all night as the firebomb setting one of the food houses got her out of bed. They had to quickly put out the fire before it set the other food houses on fire before they could search for who started the fire. Suddenly there came a frantic knock on the door. She barely had time to wake up as the door burst open and a babbling chuunin burst in quickly followed by Shizune.

"Tsunade, Naruto is missing and we believe that he's the one that set the fire," the chuunin babbled out to her.

"He's missing from his home and Jiraiya already sent out search parties out to look for him," Shizune said as she set a necklace in front of the 5th Hokage, "He let this behind with a note simply saying goodbye."

"Naruto…" Tsunade said softly picking up her necklace she gave to Naruto who said he'll give it back to her when he becomes the Hokage someday, "Send out the ANBU and have them bring him back alive mind you."

"Yes Hokage," they both said as they quickly left the room.

Looking at her necklace laying on her open palm, Tsunade could feel a surge of emotions rising up from deep within her, "Naruto you idiot why did you leave?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the forest surrounding the village –

Hinata ran through the forest searching for Naruto. She couldn't believe that Naruto would try to set fire to the village just so he could leave without being notice. Thinking about it how the other villagers treated him she couldn't blame him for leaving. She couldn't think of anyone in the village that has ever treated him nice as he was growing up. He was always alone.

The suns rays reflected off of something metal in the corner of her eye as she ran by. She stops running back to the object. When she saw what it was her eyes widen as she saw that it's a Leaf headband laying in a dried pool of blood, torn pieces of a familiar orange colored jumpsuit surround the area. Her mind slowly pieced the bits of information together as she realized what must have happen to Naruto. Her tears fell to the ground as she shook her head at what was in front of her.

"Sad isn't it," a voice said coming from behind her.

Turning she saw a tall man standing with his arms at his sides in a lazy manner. He's wearing a light brown coat and tan colored pants. His face couldn't be seen thanks to a skintight metal mask that covered his whole head. The mask was featureless with but hints of an outline of a face, as if someone made a mold of a head and left out everything that made a human face. And there was something about him that made her body tremble, as if he was merely looking at a bug in a bug collection.

"He so long for friendship that wasn't forced or that the person saw someone else when looking at him," the man said with a tone that held no emotion.

"Did you kill him?" Hinata ask her anger giving her strength.

"Yes I did," the man said as if they were just talking about the weather, "He said that he has live alone all of his life, and that he wouldn't mind at all if he dies alone. Since no one cares for him, with the expectation of you in that village he used to call home."

"You monster!" Hinata shouted as she pulls out three shurikens throwing them at him. Her anger quickly turn to shock as he suddenly disappears, the three shurikens going through the afterimage that he left and suddenly appearing in front of her. He grabs her by her faces and throws her against a tree she slides down with her back against it. She looks up her eyes filled with tears looking at the man that kill Naruto.

"Don't look at me like that. I gave him something that he always wanted that he couldn't find in the village that hated him for what he is. Acceptance," the man said turning to leave the crying girl, "You never knew why the adults hated him did you?"

Hinata lifted her head as she stares at the back of the man as he walks away. Her eyes widen as he told her the reason why and who had given him this path of life. With everything that happen she couldn't take it anymore as it became too much to bare and started screaming as she scream out it was impossible and how they could treat him as trash when he had to live without knowing why.

The search team that was with her quickly found Hinata crying, screaming out about something about Naruto. They found his headband and a pool of blood with pieces of his outfit laying around.

Iruka-sensei grabs a hold of Hinata shoulders shaking her to her senses, "Hinata what happen?"

Hinata look straight up grabbing Iruka's arms shouting into his face, "Tell me! Please tell me it isn't true! Tell me that the reason why everyone in the village hates Naruto isn't that he has the fox demon sealed inside of him!"

Everyone especially the ones that didn't know eyes widen in shock when Hinata shouted out. All of Naruto's classmates couldn't believe what they had heard. They all thought that the demon was killed by the Fourth Hokage, but instead it was sealed inside of Naruto.

"Who told you?" Jiraiya ask seeing that she knows the truth that's been hidden for all of these years.

"No," Hinata choked out, "Than what he said was true. No wonder he said that Naruto didn't minded to die alone." She started sobbing harder, "Since he never had anyone that care for him."

"Who?" Jiraiya ask again.

"The one that kill him," Hinata sob out as she broke down in tears.

"The reason why all the adults call him demon was because of that," Sakura said as she felt her eyes watering as she remembers how she has treated him. With what Hinata said what Naruto said before he died she saw why he said he had no one.

"Who would have done that to him?" Lee asked as he shook with fury at the adults for treating Naruto like trash.

"It was his father who did it," Hinata choke out between sobs.

Jiraiya look around as he saw the stun looks on Naruto's fellow classmates. Each one of them dealing with the shocking truth in their own way, he could see them thinking of what Naruto had to dealt with growing up with everyone hating him for something that he couldn't help being. He noticed that Kakashi was looking at something, looking where he was looking at, Jiraiya saw something written on one of the trees.

'If you meet god, kill god. If you meet your father, kill your father. Free from everything you are bound by nothing. Live the life that's been given to you,' was what was craved on the tree.

"It's in Naruto's hand writing," Iruka as he wipe the tears away from his eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far off –

"Did you see what you needed to see?" Faceless ask as he walks to the side of his new heir.

"Yes,"the young man said, "Now I know who cared for me."

"You know it's not too late to go back."

"No, this chapter of my old life ends as a human."

"Well than lets go. When my boss, sister heard of what I was doing she gave me a place to start your training. Even sending some of her servants set things up for us and help with your training."

"But you do know I might still decide to go and destroy the village after I learn all I can from you."

"As I said before I don't care about what you do with the skills I will teach you. Neither does my boss or his sister as if they were in your shoes they would do the same. That nonsense of showing them that your better than they are, is only for people who watch from the sidelines. I will say that I admire people who fight but don't kill as it takes someone whose willing to let someone evil live even after they have killed hundreds of people. But only because they fear that once they start killing they would soon become the very thing they're fighting against. Some people just won't take that step." (1)

"Well than," the young man smiles, "Let's see what I will become after you train me."

"Let's do," a gateway opens in front of them than quickly disappears leaving no trace of the two.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – That's the only thing I could come up with like why Batman let Joker live even after killing so many people.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. The Fox Came Back

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Fox Came Back –

As the morning sun raise into the sky, a young man stood in a darkened dojo concentrating deeply. All of a sudden dozens of blades swung down from the ceiling towards the young man. However the blades stopped a few feet from the man's body as they struck an invisible barrier. Dark blue and red tendrils of chi wrapped itself around the young man's body slithering like a pair of snakes. As the man raised his right hand above his head, the tendrils were absorbed into his palm. Holding his hand out in front of his body, he concentrated even more causing flames of dark blue to erupt from his hand. With a shout, he released an enormous beam of fire towards titanium wall. When the beam died down, the wall had melted into nothingness so had the wall behind the titanium wall and the trees behind the walls.

A door open letting in a blinding light as a woman dress as a cowgirl walks into the room. She's a redhead with a well developed body showed by the small yellow tank top she's wearing. A blue min skirt and long orange boots and a belt holstering a small revolver, completed her outfit. "Hey Naruto we been waiting for you."

"Meg," the man said to the redhead. Wearing a distinctive small tight fitting black jacket with its collar trimmed in white/silver fur, that's open and length didn't make it pass his waist. Underneath it he wore a black shirt, baggy pants, knee-high boots and wearing three belts, two around his waist holding bullets the third hanging on his left shoulder. His outfit helped to enhance his lean and fit body. His spiky blond hair was as wild as an open flame. Two fox ears poked out from beneath the mass of hair, nine long fox tails tailed behind him. He has a handsome masculine face with three whisker-like marks on each check, but his face and eyes made anyone who first sees him to back away. There's a slow burning fire in his eyes that once unleash would burn everything in its path.

"Come on Naruto we've been waiting for you to finish up," Meg huffed, "So grab that sword of yours and let's go. Why you use that kind of sword I'll never know." She shakes her head leaving him in the training room.

Reaching for his sword place on a mantel, he looks it over before placing it on its holster belt on his back. His sword is a Gunblade, is a sword with a pistol or revolver embedded into the blade. The layout of such a weapon differs from a rifle with a bayonet in that the edged component has an integral barrel, rather than being attached to the end of the barrel. The gunblade does not fire projectiles, despite its name. Triggering a round in the gun chamber sends a shockwave through the blade, increasing the damage potential to whatever the blade strikes at that moment. This enhanced strike requires perfect timing by the user, making this weapon difficult to master and use effectively.

He walks silently out of the room. It's been six years since he came to this place, this fortress that's being used as an outpost to protect the Eastern lands ruled by Top Hat. To the East lay the great rift that separates the peaceful lands of Top's from the monster filled lands. When Top first came to this world it was a land where monsters like the ones found in magic base worlds like where the dreaded redheaded Dragon Spooker lives. So she chosen a large piece of land where it was easily defended from attack, her lands are protected by mountains to the North and South, to the West the ocean. Having cleared the land of the most dangers monsters from her new land Top had the fortress built to stop the monsters from the Eastern lands from pouring into her lands. The fort was position at the Western end of the only bridge that connects the Western and Eastern side of the continent. The fort sat on a hill overlooking the layout of the bridge. A massive gate walled around the end of the bridge combined with bunkers made it hard for any of the monsters from the West from getting into the Eastern lands.

Behind the fort, while the front was built to defend a town had popped up. The lands to the East maybe dangerous to enter but a lot of goods could be found in the Western lands. And a few brave women would venture out to come back with tales and whatever they manage to find while they journey through the monster filled lands. They're usually were sent out to gather ingredients for spells or potions that could only be found in the Western lands. Then there were the adventurers that would go out for months or even years at a time exploring the Western lands before returning with tales of their encounters in the distance lands.

Besides his master Faceless, Jeffro who lives at Top's castle, and when Top's brothers came to visit he was the only guy in this place. Which is the reason why there were so many young women had signed up to be station at the fort. Aside from an occasional caravan bringing supplies to the few outposts in the Eastern lands, and the occasional group of monsters attack trying to break through the gates, the days were endlessly repetitive. But having a handsome male half-demon in charge of the fortress made up for the seer amount of boredom that plagued the female guard's station there. Ever since Faceless told the women when they first got here that since he doesn't need to eat or sleep that his body is completely blank underneath his clothes as his body is just like his featureless face. (1) He explains that he had gotten rid of his manhood because he seen people letting their lust get the better of them, so he gotten rid of the problem and now only lives to better himself in battle. That of course brought all of the women's attentions onto him instead.

"How was the new training room?" a silver short haired, red eyed young woman name Jo asked him. Jo carries around twin Desert Eagles and is known as 'The Angel from Hell'. Has superhuman abilities, usually followed by the appearance of a glowing tattoo on her left arm and shoulder blade. They resemble wings and are often called 'The Wings of the Devil'. She's dress in an open crotched biker pant with bikini bottoms and a black tank top. She's very, undeveloped in her body and is slender built making her look like a young girl instead of being 17.

"Maria and the others out did themselves in making it," Naruto said to Jo. She along with a group of girls were created in a lab to be come the ultimate soldiers until Dark Hat had gotten wind of that plan and destroy the group planning to take over that world. Jo while wondering around in a city of that world met Meg and the two became friends. When it came time for Jo to come to this world Meg came along with her, being together ever since. When Naruto came to the fort Top was there with Jo and the other girls from her world with her so that he'll have some kids around his age to grow up with that wouldn't hate him for being what he couldn't help of being.

"Glad that you like it," she said as she walks along with him.

"What does Faceless want?" Naruto ask.

"He's not here," Jo replied smiling which is very odd for her, "He's doing something in another world right now."

"Then why are we?" Naruto ask but then put the pieces together stopping at the door to the main hall. The doors flew open as Maria and Meg greeted him, behind them him the fort soldiers dress in very little sexy clothes were there starting up a party.

"Yup while he's away we're going party," Meg grins at Naruto, "So go and let loose and take it off!" The girls behind her all shouted for him to let loose and get some as all of them are ready to give. But to their shock Naruto turn around heading for the gate.

"Hey this party is for you. So come and enjoy it," Maria shouted to him.

"Go and enjoy it for me," Naruto said his voice empty of emotion, "Someone has too watch the gate."

They all sadly watch as the half fox demon left them to keep watch on the gate. Meg broke the silences, "Even after all of these years he's still not over the way he was treated back than."

"They treated him as a monster and created one," Maria said, "I have seen what he's like in battle. The fights with anger and hated in his heart, sooner or later he will become a monster."

"There's still time to save him," Jo said worried about her friend.

"We throw ourselves onto him all of the time and he hasn't even kissed any of us yet," one of the guards said.

"He never knew what love or caring really meant while growing up," Jo said, "We're just lucky that Dark freed us from that lab before we were turn into heartless killing machines."

"That village of his has a lot to pay for," Meg growls clutching her fist. The girls behind her all nodded in agreement.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the village of Konoha –

It's been six years since Naruto died and in those years Hinata the once shy girl had change. She still wore the same style of outfit she had worn when she was younger but she's taller and her body has grown into womanhood. She let her hair grow reaching pass her shoulders, her body has filled out and was much stronger through intense training that she put her body through for the pass six years. Ever since Naruto's death at the hands of that faceless killer and learning the truth about the reason why the adults treated him like they did, she has change. While she does showed her old self to her close friends she has a bitter mask that she wears when dealing with the adults of the village, giving none of them any amount of respect towards them for treating Naruto for something he couldn't help of being.

It was time for the final exam before she and the rest of her old schoolmates became full-fledged Hidden Leaf ninjas. Even the Sand ninjas Gaara and his siblings Temari and Kankuro were here as well, as the exam is being held here again. Currently she's waiting for her match as Ino and Sakura were going head-to-head with each other. They were standing in the middle of the battle ground of a circular open-roof stadium. Thousands of people were sitting in the stands, watching the two of them intently, awaiting for either one of them to make the next move. From the looks of things this would take awhile as both of them are too hard headed to give up till the other goes down. But that wasn't in her mind as she's reflects on what could have been between her and Naruto. So many things could have been done and said but weren't, till the time for such things had past, like a fading dream.

"Hinata it's your turn now," Tenten said to her breaking her train of thought. She pointed over to the arena where both Sakura and Ino had knocked each other out, the referee called the fight a draw, "Just like during the first chunnin exams."

"Alright," Hinata said as she mentally prepared herself for the fight ahead as it would be against Gaara. Even with all of the training that she has done over the years, she knows that someone like Gaara was way out of her league in power and skill. But she wouldn't give up like this as she had vowed that day, that she'll become the next Hokage for Naruto, in his memory.

Once on the battle ground she waited for Gaara to step into the ring. The referee shouted out, "Gaara come to the arena or you will forfeit the match!"

From the stairwell going into the battleground Gaara suddenly appeared shocking everyone who saw him. His body and clothes were severely damage as if he was in a life or death battle that he lost. He slumped to the ground revealing a man standing behind him. The man causally walks down the stairs paying no mind to the hundreds of ninjas in the stands around him drawing their weapons. None of them ever saw anyone like him before, expect for one.

Hinata was shaking as she stares at the stranger as he walks down into the arena's battleground she tightens her hands into fists, as she feels the hatred that has built up inside of her for six years came to the surface. It's the same man. He's still wearing the light brown coat and tan colored pants, that he wore when she had seen him last. His face couldn't be seen thanks to the same skintight metal mask that covered his whole head. With no mouthpiece, no breathing holes or even eye holes on the mask, the same faceless face that haunted her darkest nightmares.

"You…" Hinata growls out as she glares at him as he stops a few feet away from her, "You're the one who kill Naruto!"

Everyone in the stadium were all shock when they heard Hinata shouted out at the man that beat Gaara the sand demon. Tsunade quickly motions the Anbu to take down the man that killed Naruto getting up from her seat as she's been waiting for this day for a long time. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Iruka were already on the battleground along with the ninjas that are taking the final exam. The man quickly found himself surround by ninjas not just the Leaf but from the other villages that are here for the exams as well, but he didn't look worry at the least.

"Who are you?" Tsunade shouted as she kept her distances as she didn't want to the others to attack him just yet.

The mask man looked at her, in a second where his eyes should have been met with hers before he turned his attention to the shaking young woman in front of him a few meters from him. But in that brief moment Tsunade felt almost as if she had received some unseen blow to her power as her anger and confidence flickered out stuffed instead by fear a fear that's so primal that it made her think on a deer caught facing a raging dragon. Her aura flickered the emotions she used to power it up, crushed.

"The name is Faceless," the man said still has his face towards Hinata, the light and almost jovial tone put all of the ninjas around him on edge, "I am the one that ended his human life."

"You monster!" Hinata shouted as she rushes at him.

"Stop!" Tsunade shouted but was too late as the Leaf Ninjas all rush in only Jiraiya stayed behind knowing what happen when her and Faceless eyes had met.

Then slowly, looking to the upcoming barrage of fists, knives, kicks, shurikens and a lot more of assorted weapons courtesy of the ninjas different style techniques, in a move so fluid that he seemed as if his flesh was water he extended almost lazily his right hand and fired a low level energy wave powered by his aura.

The weapons were brushed aside while to two generations of the Hidden Leaf Village and ninjas from other villages, it seemed like if they had slammed into an invisible wall with the strength of an upcoming dragon sending them crashing around of the still unmoving form of the man name Faceless. Hinata the only one that wasn't stuck stop as she saw everyone that had rushed with her were blown away like flies.

"Just like I thought," the Faceless said, "He will have no trouble when he's done with his training."

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya ask as he was wary as he has never seen an attack like that before. Any fool could see that Faceless wasn't even showing a tenth of his full power yet. The ninjas that were blown away were all still knock out from Faceless energy attack.

"When Naruto finishes with his training with me and comes back here for his revenge," Faceless said with amusement in his voice as he saw the reactions of everyone that heard him, "But unlike me he will be using powerful energy attacks, like the one I use to bat away those ninjas. I for one hate using energy attacks as I like to take things up close and personal."

"But you said you killed him," Hinata spoke her voice lost all of its heat and rage it had before. The ninjas that were knock out awoken and began pulling themselves back together.

"I did kill him but he was than reborn as a half-demon," Faceless explains.

"What did you do to him?" Tsunade growls thinking of what this monster has done to Naruto for the past six years, turning him against his village.

"Did to him?" Faceless gave out a soft chuckle, "Nothing but gave him the one thing that he could never have in this village. I told him that when I end his life that he'll be reborn as a half-demon. But of course see is better than hearing, so here's a memory orb of that day six years ago."

Faceless pulls out a small orb and press something on its side and a 3-D image of a young Naruto and Faceless appears. The image started to play at the part where Naruto was thinking whether or not to take Faceless offer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback –

"And what will you do if I decide to not to become a hero but to take my wrath on my village instead?"

"Fine with me," the man replied, "I want to shape you into a warrior for good or evil, it is up to you. What path of life you'll walk will be up to you and only you alone."

Naruto got onto his feet walking over to the man, "That doesn't sound so bad, not bad at all." He heard a click as a long blade came out of the right sleeve of the man's jacket. When he got into the mans range, he felt a sharp pain in his chest as the man buried his blade where his heart is located at, "That's not bad at all." Naruto smiles as he stares into the man's face that's hidden by a skintight metal mask that covers his whole head. There's no mouthpiece, no breathing holes or even eye holes on the mask. Just a Faceless metal mask that reflected nothing back as Naruto looks into where the man's eyes should had been, he couldn't help smiling at the man that ended his human life.

- End Flashback

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The memory orb stop playing as Faceless pulls his blade out of Naruto's body. Everyone in the stadium were stun at what they had just watched. "Since that day he's been pushing himself to levels that I have only seen one other person able to do in such a short amount of time," Faceless spoke as he puts the orb back into his coat, "He still has a long ways to go to reach my level of skill and power but once he's done training with me he'll be strong enough to attack this village and win."

"What did you do to him?" Tsunade growls out, "That isn't the Naruto I know!"

"Which one do you mean?" Faceless ask, "The mask that he wears of that smiling fool? Or the one that's underneath that mask? The one that you knew was there but never try to reach the real Naruto. You saw him as your little brother that you lost long ago, not seeing the child that only wanted someone to care about him."

Tsunade was taken aback as she heard him say what she knows is true. She did saw him as her dead brother. Never bothering to find the real Naruto underneath the mask he wore.

"No!" Hinata said shaking her head, "Naruto isn't that kind of guy!"

"Are you sure?" Faceless ask as he pulls out a strange hand held black box with a red button on it. He presses it and a portal suddenly opens in front of Hinata.

"What is this?" Hinata ask staring at the vortex in front of her.

"It's a gateway to where Naruto is," Faceless informs her, "Step through and head towards the bridge there you'll find him on it."

Hinata looks at the vortex before she steps into it. Jiraiya had tried to reach her before she step through but was too late. He turns to Faceless, "Where did you take her?"

"To show her the real Naruto the one underneath the mask," Faceless said as he pulls out another orb placing it on the ground and a 3-D image of Hinata appears standing on a barren landscape, a stone bridge is seen in the background, "Let's watch and enjoy the show. Who knows maybe with the love from the only person in this whole village that actually cared for him will bring out some of that Naruto that she says is him."

"If anyone can do it. It would be Hinata," Tsunade said.

"You're only saying that because she is the only one that cares for him without anything hidden agenda," Faceless added making everyone who heard jolt as they know it's the truth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the bridge connecting East and West –

Hinata mind race was she ran across the bridge to the figure standing on the middle of the nearly a mile long bridge. He saw her running and turns to face her with an indifferent look. She started smiling and tears of joy welled up in her eyes as she finally saw him after six long years. He has change she could already see the fox ears on his head, the nine fox tails that grew out from his lower back, and the fox like eyes that replace his blue ones. But she didn't care about the changes that he's been through as she'll be finally be able to tell him that she loves him. She stops in front of him gasping for breath from the long run on the bridge her eyes locking onto him, wondering where to even start.

"I see they finally found out that I'm alive and planning on my revenge on them," Naruto said suddenly taking Hinata aback, "So they sent the only person that cared for me to convince me to sway my hand."

"No that's not true!" Hinata said as she couldn't believe what Naruto thought the reason why she's here was for that. But then knowing what the village adults did to him she couldn't blame him for thinking like that.

"Then how did you get here then?" he ask her his eyes boring down upon her.

"Faceless crash the final exams at the village and told us what happen to you. He said that the face who wore when we knew each other was nothing more than a mask," Hinata said lost in what she should do or say.

"So that's where he has gone too," Naruto said letting out a small laugh, "Telling them that I'm going to take my revenge upon them ahead of time so they will have time to prepare for me."

"What do you mean?" Hinata ask.

"He wants to see how strong I have become underneath his training. So he goes and tells you and the others about me so they have time to prepare for my attack. Fine then master I'll go along and show you how powerful I have become. I will burn that village to the ground when my training is done here," Naruto said to Hinata as she shakes with an unknown emotion. Naruto shakes his head as she stares at him, her eyes pleading out to him, "Now don't look at me like that. You and Iruka were the only ones whoever treated me like a person, while the others treated me as a monster. What else could I have become out of an environment like that?"

"Naruto," Hinata said as she walks over to him. She would embrace him holding him against her and will never let go, till he sees that she loves him with all of her being. She would never be able to take away his scars inflicted upon him but she'll do everything to she can to heal them.

But she never got the chance as she suddenly found herself falling backwards as Naruto had pulled out his sword and slice her legs above her knees off in one clean motion, in the span of a heartbeat. She never even felt herself hit the ground as her mind raced with the fact that her Naruto has just maimed her for life. He looks down on her fallen form as blood leeks out from the two stumps that were once her legs, his eyes held nothing in her no caring or hatred just indifferent's to her. Without a backwards glance he started walking towards the fort on the other side of the bridge even as she reaches out for him.

The pain she is feeling of her body pales to what she's feeling inside of her now as she cries out for him shouting over and over again, "NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Just like the body of Amazo the android from Justice League minus the eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Heartbreak

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heartbreak –

"Clear the room!" Tsunade shouted as she wheeled Hinata into the operating room. She still couldn't believe what had transpired a few minutes ago. Out of all people she never thought that Naruto would harm her. She seen how Hinata use to look at him before he left and always thought they would end up married.

"It hurts," Hinata said as she continues to cry, but it wasn't the fact that both of her legs from above her kneecaps were cut off. It was because Naruto is the one who did the bloody deed.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you," Kurenai her mentor said as she was the one that carried her to the hospital, "Everything is going to be okay." She quickly presses a pressure point on her student's neck putting her to sleep.

"Kurenai," Tsunade said as she saw the female Anbu member putting her old student to sleep to ease her pain, "Tell Shizune to gather everyone in my office so we can think up a plan for what needs to be done now."

"I understand," Kurenai said as she could clearly see this is tearing the Hokage apart inside.

"Thanks," she said as she began closing off the bleeding wounds that use to be Hinata legs. 'What happen to him?' she wonders as she knows part of the blame rested on her as she only saw Naruto as her long dead brother, never bothering to find the boy underneath the mask he wore.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Tsunade's office –

"I can't believe that Naruto would do something like that to her? Of all people," Sakura said as out of all the girls of their class Hinata was the only one who treated him with anything that resembles as friendship. She herself couldn't say that she was his friend as she was always into Sasuke to really think of him as a friend.

"What happen to him?" Iruka ask to himself, "What happen to the Naruto, I use to know?"

"Don't you get it yet?" Shizune said getting everyone's attention on her, "What Faceless said is true. The smiling kids we use to saw was nothing more than a mask."

"He went and finally show his true colors," one of the Anbu members said earning him a glare from Jiraiya.

"And whose too blame for giving him only one path for him to walk on? Now I know what the words he left behind on the tree all of those years ago," the toad hermit said.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai ask.

"If you meet god, kill god. If you meet your father, kill your father. Free from everything you are bound by nothing. Live the life that's been given to you," Jiraiya repeating the message Naruto had left behind on the tree when they had thought he was dead, to everyone in the room, "He's living out the life that this village gave to him. The path of a monster was what he was given and the one that he's walking on now."

Everyone in the room eyes widen as they took this in. None of them couldn't think of an argument as what could they say? It was Sasuke who rejoined the village after he was brought back by Naruto, gave voice, "That leaves us with only one choice then. We'll have to hit him before he hits us."

"How do you think we'll be able to do that?" Lee asks.

"He won't be able to handle all of us if we attack him all at once," Ibiki said.

"If there's no other choice," Ten-Ten said.

"We can do it," one of the Anbu members said.

"Don't be stupid," Jiraiya said to the younger ninjas in the room, "Remember what happen when you all tried to attack Faceless?" That statement causing all of the ninjas in the room to quite down, "I have never seen an attack like that before, he didn't need any hand signs to use it. I could tell that if he really wanted too he could have killed all of you if he had put more power in his attack."

"What do we do then?" Ino ask.

"Faceless did leave the magic orb he use to transport Hinata to that place," Shikamaru the brilliant ninja said, "But he did said that he has it set so that it will only transport one person in front of the fortress again after that it will transport people who use it at the other end of the continent where that place is located at. Who knows of what anyone will find or run into if we try to attack him head first. And even if we do manage to get a large force across those lands and find the fortress, it is still a well protect fort with only one bridge leading to it, making it the prefect place to easily defend. We'll be cut down as we cross the bridge and those who make it to the main gate won't have the numbers needed to break in let alone fight Naruto. Anyone that tries on this mission won't be returning."

"And if we wait around there's no telling how powerful he'll become when his training with Faceless is complete," Kiba said.

"Well we can try have someone get close to Naruto with the last get in front of the fortress spell thing," Choji spoke up adding his two cents in.

"Who do you have in mind?" Neji ask, "You saw what he did to Hinata and she was the only one in our group that he looked on as a friend. Do you even want to find out what he does to his enemies?"

"There is still you," Kakashi spoke turning to Iruka, "You're the only one left who can get close enough to him to strike."

"You want me to kill him?" Iruka said shaking with rage.

"It's for the future of the village," Kakashi said.

"The same one that forced him to take this path," Iruka said bitterly, "They see his father as a hero while as his only son Naruto is looked down upon as trash."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Tsunade said as she enters the room, "Hinata is going to be bond to a wheelchair for the rest of her life now. She's resting right now and should recover in a couple of weeks."

"What are we going to do?" Shizune ask her.

"I wish I knew," she said shaking her head wondering how they're going to handle this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in Top's realm –

Jeffro Top's last line of defense and the only man in the entire castle where she made her home, came marching into her privet office. Currently she's busy listening as several women from different villages and towns explaining a number of affairs that needed her attention or approval. The Head of the Department of Agriculture had just finish with her delivered of the weekly report on crops around the lands that Top controls when Jeffro came into the room.

"Jeffro what is it?" Top ask wondering what he wanted as he usually in the liberty or in his small room (which he didn't minded as even if he's a big guy he really doesn't need that big of a living space to live at) since whenever he's out and about all of the women of the castle would try to get him to have sex with them. There's a betting poll on him as anyone that tries to have him to sleep with them and fails will have to put a gold coin into a giant made pot which is the sizes of an average High School swimming pool. This has been going on for a very long time now and the amount in the pot had grown so big that Top went and had to get another giant's pot to hold all of the gold coins which been piling up for years now.

"Faceless went and finally done it," Jeffro said closing the door behind him, "He had one of Naruto's old classmates come over to see him after all of these years. Naruto went and cut her legs off. Faceless came back and took her back home. Looks like it's finally happening he's going to go and take his revenge on that village he used to call home."

"Well it's not like they didn't ask for it," Top said, "Since all of those girls station at the fort are going to be joining him in his revenge, it be better for him to have an army to help him."

"Mistress you're going to help him to destroy an entire village?" one of the women in the room asks.

"They treated him like trash because he had a demon sealed inside of him. His father sealed the demon inside of his newborn son at the cost of his life and wished that the village would look upon his son as a hero for containing the demon inside of him. But the ungrateful village instead only saw the Naruto as the demon that killed their families and treated him as trash. He never knew what a family is like as he only remembers the people that watch over him when he was little change every couple of weeks till he was old enough to look after himself. Thanks to Faceless whose working for my brother, killed him so that he could be reborn as a half demon as he and the demon fox sealed inside of him merged together," Top explains to them, "I'm just helping a poor young boy in taking the revenge that he deserves, as well as what the village has earned in the way they treated him."

"Well, I'm definitely going to join him when that happens," Jeffro said, "Haven't been in a real battle since that fight with Ranma."

"Fine," Top said as she pulls out some forms, "Go to the outposts beyond the Eastern Fort, and gather the goblins. Naruto's training will be done within a one year's time, so it will be up to you to get them to gear up within a year's time for this war."

"You're not going to help?" one of the women ask.

"No, if I did it wouldn't be sporting if I did," Top explained, "Besides its Naruto's fight not mine. I'm just going to give him the tools he needs for exact his revenge." Turning to the women, "When you girls go back to your villages send word that any young woman who wants to join this endeavor is welcome to join."

"Yes ma," the women said.

"And for helping him in his revenge will you lift the ban on Naruto?" one of the women ask. With that ban on him like the one on Jeffro, none of the women under Top could take them by force. Which was the only thing keeping all of the women at the fort from just dog piling on him and ripping off his clothes to have their way with Naruto.

"Since this will have deaths on our side, they will need something for all of their hard work. Tell them along with the money they will get for joining the army, afterwards the ban will be lifted for all those who fought with him, on Naruto." The women eyes all open up in joy, "But unlike what happen to my late husband only a small group will be able to be with him once a day. Until all of the women that fought with him have their turn with him he will be housed here, so he won't be mobbed by packs of over sexed women."

"Yes ma," the women all said as they exited the room as they needed to call their villages about the good news.

"I only have one year to get a bunch of goblins to be ready to fight a war?" Jeffro said as he knew about the goblins that Top has working for her. They were from a world where a wizard created them to serve him until his death. (1) Top had taken them in and since they dwelled in dark places she created an underground city for them. Like the Dwarves they quickly taken up metal working and mining the caves that they made their homes in. The goblins started up outposts and keeps for travelers going across the untamed lands of the eastern lands.

"Yes you do," Top answer.

"This is going to be too easy," he said smiling as he always like playing battlefield games and commanding a goblin army to help the young half fox demon in taking his revenge.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the ninja world –

Hiashi Hyuuga (father of Hinata) was with Hitomi Haruno (mother of Sakura) and Toshiro Yamanaka (father of Ino) were sitting the large room, the rest of the Council doing other activities. They were all still shock at what had transpired a few hours ago. Finding out the demon container is still alive after all of this time and is now a half demon planning on taking his revenge on the village, would be a shocker to anyone. But it was his master that worried them. None of them had ever seen someone of his level of skill and power before, the way he easily sent all of the Leaf ninjas who tried to attack him flying, isn't something not to take lightly.

"What are we going to do about Naruto?" Shibi Aburame asked everyone in the room.

"The team that was sent to find him should have made sure he was really dead," Inochi Yamanaka said.

"The village is now in a panic as they saw what he did to Hinata. And that teacher of his is powerful," Hiashi Hyuuga stated. Using his bloodgift he saw the chakra coming off of Faceless was nothing but an outline of chakra with him drawing it from his surroundings meaning he has no limit.

"She is the only one in this village beside his teacher that show him kindness," Inochi Yamanaka.

"Which is why he only cut off her legs," Shikaku Nara added.

"He needs to be killed before he can attack us," Wei Jin shouted out.

"Hokage do you still have the orb Faceless left behind?" Chouzua Akimichi asks her.

"Yes it's safe in my office," Tsunade answered.

"Then we can send an attack force to end this treat quickly," Koi Kirai said.

"Have the best teams on this mission we have to strike before he can gather up his strength," Homura Mitokado ordered.

"That's impossible," Tsunade stated.

"Why?" Tsuki Howaido asked.

"Surely the Anbu teams will be able to enter the fortress," Toshiro Yamanaka said.

"Three reasons," Tusunade said showing three fingers, "First is that the only way into the fortress is by a bridge that's heavily guarded, the bridge is wide open where the guards in the fort will be able to pick off any teams we send before they even reach the gate doors. Two is even if they do get inside, they will still have to fight past the guards in there. And even if they do manage to get to Naruto they wouldn't be in much shape to fight him. Faceless easily handle two generations of ninjas without even trying, I don't think I'll be able to beat him if it comes down to it. And Naruto is his student for eight years now, there's no telling how powerful he has become after all of this time. Any team that is sent won't be coming back. And the third reason is because Faceless said before he left that the orb will only send one person in front of the fort again. After that it will send anyone to the other end of the continent where any team will have to travel through the land where there's no telling what they might run into while they're there."

The council grew quite as they took all of this in. "Then the person we send to that place has to be able to get close enough to kill him," Tsume Inuzuka said.

"Will Iruka be able get close enough to do this?" Waga Kataki asked.

"No he's heart isn't up for this mission," she said sadly, "Naruto would be able to tell just by looking at him of what he's planning."

"We need someone to get close enough to kill the demon now before he's strong enough to attack us," Koharu Utatane said.

"If this village would have followed his father's wishes this wouldn't have happen," Tusunade said gaining glares from the council members.

"That's the problem with you humans," Faceless said appearing out of nowhere, "Is that you fear anything that you don't understand and always seek to destroy it."

"How did you get here?" Hitomi Haruno shouted as the guards outside the door burst into the room. All of them have their weapons drawn onto Faceless.

"Now, now" he said highly amuse, "If I was here to kill you I would have done it. I came here to inform you of what's coming within a year's time. When Naruto's training is done with me."

"Just one year?" Tusunade said. Her mind was racing as that means they don't have much time in preparing for him.

"Yes but if you only think you only have to face Naruto, you're wrong," Faceless said as he pulls out another orb. Like before a 3D movie began to play, not only in the council room but on every TV in the village as well.

Image's of a forest was shown first, moving through the forest strange women some with pointed ears and others look like half animals are shown marching along a forest path or going by the trees. All of them are armed with a weapon of some kind, ranging in all shapes and sizes they marched along the forest path, "In the forest the elves and werebeast's are gathering."

Image of a mountain range came next. Coming out of tunnels craved into the mountain huge muscular green skin and black skin women came out, none of them were shorter then seven feet. They began climbing down the mountain wielding huge heavy class weapons that they carried easily. Also coming out of the tunnels are slightly smaller women with insect like exoskeletons on their shapely bodies. They seem to have a mix of insect and human body parts. All of them carried wicked looking spears. High above them are flying winged women, some with wings growing out of their backs or have wings on their arms. Their wings are different ranging from bird like to leathery wings there are even some with insect wings those women are insect like. "From the mountain regions are the trolls, ogres, ant women are climbing down the mountains where they make their homes. And from the sky those with wings are gathering in strength."

Image of a wide river appear on screen. Swimming through the crystal clear waters are a school of fish like women. They swam with all of the grace and speed of a shark or a dolphin. They're armed with weapons that are easy to hold onto underwater, all of them showed that they know how to use them as well. "From the water are the merewomen who at twice as strong as a normal human on dry land and ten times as strong underwater."

The next image is that of a huge training ground. Groups of young women are busy as they work up a sweat as they went through basic training with equipment that are much heavier then the real weapons and armor. They showed skills in all forms of fighting styles from short range to long range fighters. There are even groups of kunoichi's showing skills that are at Anbu levels. "In the forts the soldiers are training for war. When they train its war and when they fight it's just training for them."

The last image is that of an underground city. A heavyset man wearing a board brim hat with goggles on it, armed with a shield and a double-bladed axe is standing on a tall platform. In front of him is a vast horde of small creatures that populated the underground city. "In one years time the young commander of the Eastern fort will exact his revenge on the village that shunned him since the day he was born. The boss wants to give him a hand in his revenge. So that's why she sent me to shape you guys into an army that will be the likes that world has never seen!" The cavern roared as the creatures all started roaring their approval. "We have one year's time to train and build up our resources for this endeavor. All those who want to join the army go to the training grounds. Those who join the army will be well paid for their efforts. The boss has set a limit of the amount of soldiers that will be able to join the army, at ten-thousand strong. Let them fear the power of the goblins!"

The goblins all started roaring as while they are peaceful but they were still created to be a warrior race by the wizard that created them. And they all heard what happen to the half fox demon in charge of the fort the first guy that their mistress has allow to live in the lands she controls. They are allow to come and go from the lands beyond the eastern gate but they prefer to live underground than on the surface. In the areas where some of the races of women took to living underground, some of them have set themselves at home. Besides the times some of the goblin men try peeking on the women's baths where they get beaten by the women, they get treated very well by the women of Top's lands unlike the world where they came from because they weren't human. But some of the women do hate haven't goblin men around them as unlike goblin women the goblin men don't like taking baths.

The orb stop playing, "And Jeffro who is much stronger then me, is gearing up the goblins to war ten-thousand strong alone. With the other armies gathering there will be twice as many. You guys might have been able to fight with another ninja village but none of you have ever had to fight an army of that kind of sizes before. This army is made for only one reason and that is to make sure that there will be nothing left of this village, then it be only the matter of hunting down the few people who escape from the village so there be no trace of the Hidden Leaf village in one year's time."

"Why are you telling us this?" Tusunade ask very worried about this turn of events. They have been in wars with other villages before but the battles were usually small in scale, because the number of able body ninjas were always limited for every ninja village. But in the lands where Naruto is at, great numbers powerful soldiers could be gather quite easily. They wouldn't be able to gather the manpower or the strength to fight against an army that's going to be fighting for Naruto in a year's time.

"Because if we just went and suddenly show up with an army at that size, without you people knowing about it, you wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight if we did. No we want to beat you people at your best to show the other ninja villages that even at their best this village isn't strong enough to beat the boy who they made into a monster," Faceless answers.

"We can still stop the demon," Koharu Utatane said as they only need someone who can get close enough to kill him. Once he's dead the army he's gathering wouldn't attack them without him.

"You mean by using the transportation orb I left behind for you people to use?" Faceless said amuse, "Who in this village that Naruto prattle does he truly trust enough to get that close enough to be able to kill him?"

None of the council members or anyone else watching on TV in the village couldn't think of anyone who could get that close to Naruto. None of them with the exception of two became his friends. It was Faceless who answer again, "But you don't have to worry about that anymore as someone has already use it."

"What?" Tusunade shouted. Faceless turns on the image orb again showing the front of the fort. A figure could be seen in a wheelchair making her way across the mile long bridge.

"Hinata!" her father shouted seeing who it is.

"No one thought she would do anything being bounded in a wheelchair so when she ask to be wheeled inside the Hokage office to talk to her. No one saw any harm in letting her stay and wait for the Hokage's return. They just didn't know of how far she would go to be with Naruto even if he did cut her legs off. Now just sit back and watch," Faceless explain as the image zoomed in on the wheelchair bond kunoichi wheeling herself to the fort gates.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the other world –

After an hour of pushing herself on her wheelchair Hinata finally reached the fort gates across the mile long bridge. She had overheard Ten-Ten and Ino who were visiting her to see how she was doing, talking about how the orb that Faceless had use to send her to where Naruto is at. Could only be use once more to teleport one person in front of the fort again. She knew that it would be the only chance she'll get to be able to see Naruto again. With her wheelchair bound her family would try to marry her off as that's the only thing she'll be good for in their eyes now. Through sheer will power she got herself into the wheelchair brought for her then ask her two friends to wheel her to Tusunade office so she could wait there for so they could talk alone. They agreed and brought her to the Hokage's office, than left her with the orb as they had thought that she wouldn't use it to go back to see the person that crippled her for life.

How wrong they were, as none of them knew what she would do to be with him. She was now in front of the gate waiting to be let in. She had shouted to the guards to tell Naruto that she's here to see him. She's been waiting for awhile now which seem forever to her.

The doors finally open revealing Naruto behind them along with a strangely dress silver hair and red eyed woman. "So they sent you again," Naruto said looking at her, "They really must be desperate."

"No, I came by my own will," Hinata said feeling the tears returning to her eyes, "I came to be with you."

"Have you? Have you really came here out of your own free will?" Naruto ask, "I am the one who cut off your legs leaving bound to a wheelchair for the rest of your life."

"Yes. I came back because I want to be with you," Hinata pleaded with him.

"Why did you came back? I can easily cut off your arms and send you back as nothing but a head and torso you know," he said coldly his eyes still held no warmth in them for her.

"I know… I'm at your mercy. Do whatever you want with me," Hinata said looking into his cold eyes as hers filled with tears, "I always love you even before I learn the truth from your master, about you and what your father did to you that day. I don't care I just want to be with you."

Naruto just stared at her for a minute that seem to last forever before speaking again, "Fine then, I will let you be with me. As I said before you were the only one that showed me any kind of affection for that I will let you live and live in this fort. But you should know even with you here, you won't be able to change my mind. In one years time I will seek my revenge on your village and I will let you watch as it burns to the ground."

Hinata lowers her head, "They only have themselves to blame for this. You never had a chance to be anything else but a monster. How can I hate someone like you? Even if you did cut off my legs, the pain you have inside of yourself is greater then any of my pain. You are what the adults of the village created when they went against the wishes of your father who save them from the fox demon and only saw you as the demon instead of the hero your father wanted you to be seen as. You are just living the life that's been given to you."

He stared at her looking at her as a cat looking at a cage bird. "Jo take, Hinata to the infirmary, have Jenny check her for any drugs or poisons she may have in her system. Strip her and burn all of her clothes and toss the wheelchair over the bridge," Naruto said getting him a look from Hinata, "I need to make sure that this isn't some kind of plan they cooked up you know."

"I understand," Hinata said as Jo began to wheel her into the fort.

"And what do we do if we do find something?" the woman name Jo ask.

"Do what you will with her than," Naruto said as he walk away from them heading for the other end of the bridge, "I'll be checking around where she landed in the meantime."

The woman, Jo turns to Hinata talking into her left ear, "You better not have anything on you or you're going to be the forts plaything for a very long time."

"I have nothing to hide," Hinata said as the gate doors close behind her casting a dark shadow on her. A cold chill went up her spine as she was drawn deeper into the fort away for everything she knows behind her. There was no turning back now as she knows that Naruto would never allow her to return back to the village know once she sets foot pass the gate. Once they made it up the hill, Jo began pushing her to one of the buildings with a red cross painted on it, "I gave up everything just to be with him and have no regrets about the path I have chosen to follow. Just like Naruto is doing now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – The goblins from 'Goblin Commander'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Recoil

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recoil –

In one of the rooms of the infirmity section of the fort linking the eastern and western lands, on a bed in a locked room, lay a naked young woman with only a thin sheet covering her body. After being stripped of all of her clothes, Hinata waited for the fort's doctor to examine her. She could still feel the hands of that Jo, who was joined by those two other women, Meg and Maria. She knew that they needed to make sure she wasn't carrying anything on her. She has read of some of the things that other female ninjas do to carry around weapons or equipment into tightly guarded places, and to take out a target after getting in or letting themselves be caught. Kunoichi's with poisoned lips, poisoned or hidden razor blades in their genitals, Kunoichi carrying diseases in their bodies that were passed on by sexual intercourse; these are some of the things that they'll be looking for. After the search they left her in this room for the doctor to have a closer look at her, for any type of poison or diseases she might be carrying.

After what seem like hours to her, the only door of the room opened and a thirty-something year old woman came walking in, wheeling a small cart with medical equipment the like Hinata had never seen before. The older woman is dressed in a pair of tight gray trousers that clung to her slim figure and a red top that was quite tight and low cut, pushing up a swelling cleavage between her firm breasts that could give Tsunade a run for her money. The long white lab coat she wore did little to cover her chest. Her rose red, wavy hair was slightly disheveled from being so suddenly awoken, as she had been in the middle of her afternoon nap when she was woken up to examine the prisoner. A pink haired woman in a pink colored nurse's uniform was right behind the doctor carrying a wooden chair in.

The doctor excused the nurse as she sat the chair next to Hinata. She pulls the blanket covering the younger girl away; her eyes showed interest as she studies Hinata's body. Underneath the baggy clothes she wears, the once shy kunoichi has grown into womanhood. Out of all of the girls in her class, she had bloomed into the most developed body of all. The boys of the village quickly noticed that fact, but Hinata made it clear that she would never marry any guy from the village, as she had her eyes set only on Naruto ever since she had first seen him. Even so, it didn't stop the guys from trying, as Tsunade once jokingly said, when the other kunoichis were all together at a girl only party, that in a few more years Hinata would out bust her. She was glad that only girls were there, as she didn't know what she would have done if any guy overheard them.

"I'm Rose and I'll be your doctor today," the doctor said as she slipped on some latex gloves and began testing Hinata. The doctor's eyes softened when she check the bandaged stumps that use to be her legs.

"You should be thankful that he went easy on you."

Hinata was taken aback at what the doctor said. "What do you mean?" she asked wondering what the older woman meant.

"That he didn't go and do more to you besides cutting off your legs. That was rather surprising to hear when I first heard what happen between you and Naruto on the bridge earlier today. But than again, you are the only one that actually cared for him besides his old teacher," Rose said as she took some blood samples from her, "Many of the young girls are hopp\ing that you're carrying something so that they can have a go at you. They really don't like the idea of a girl from the very village that turned Naruto into what he is now so close to him."

"How bad has he gotten?" Hinata asked as she regretted never seeing how sad Naruto felt in the years she knew him. She was just too shy back then to even speak to him until he was gone from her life.

"He created an iron shell around his heart that is slowly hardening as the years go by from the first time I met him, when Faceless brought him here to where we are now. He's like a weapon without a sheath for its killing edge to rest when there's nothing to fight for. He will continue training until the place that made him into what he is now is gone. All of the younger women want to strip him of his armor he wears, disarm him of his sword and hold him close to their bosoms, becoming his sheath so he won't have to fight anymore. The way he trains himself…" the doctors eyes harden as she continue, "He pushes himself to the point where he's at death's door so many times that the only thing that's been keeping him alive right now is his hatred for that village. Without the medical equipment and potions we have here, his body would have given out long ago. His arm and leg joints should have broken long ago, even if he is young, a human body was never design to take the punishment he puts himself through so he'll be strong enough to take his revenge."

"They have only themselves to blame for this," Hinata said, "I don't care what he does to me. Even if he did cut off my legs, it's nothing to what he had to live through growing up in the village. I can't even imagine what it must have been like for him growing up the way he did."

"I can never forgive them for treating him like that as he was growing up," Rose said her voice bitter, "Treating him like trash while his father Yondaime is remembered as a hero of the very village that hates his son. He never had anything to begin with. Everything he is now has been paid for by his tears and blood, giving everything he had to the village, getting nothing in return. It's his eyes which get me, they're so empty. I've seen eyes of children living in slums, their eyes dull, lifeless without any hope in them. His eyes are like that with only a single spark in them, keeping them alive. The children of the slums live only because they hope that by living something will happen to better their lives. But Naruto's eyes are different from them, he's only living for revenge. After that he won't care if he dies or lives. I should know, I grew up in a slum."

"You did?" Hinata ask as she looks at the older woman sitting besides her. She couldn't believe that someone like her would have grown up in a slum.

"Yes I did," Rose said as she stared off into space seeing a memory that only she could see. "I lived in the poorest of slums… Drinking polluted water… Eating trash… Living in filth. I had no family, no parents… By the time I was aware of the world, I was already alone. When at last I became a woman…" Rose took in a deep breath before continuing on, "…I sold the only thing I had… myself."

Hinata's eyes widen as she listened to the doctor.

"I grew like a beautiful rose growing from the dirt of a landfill. I believed that I had nothing but myself to sell to make a living, I had no hope for myself in those days. But for me, it soon became a pleasure. Finally, I had power! Rich men… aristocrats… how they hungered for me. How well they paid for me to spend a single night alone with them." Rose let out deep breath, "Even back than I knew that sooner or later I would end up dead. But than, hope came one night at an upper class party, while I was playing the young sexy escort for an old frat who traded wives for younger ones every few years, I met her. Mistress Top Hat spotted me right away staring into my eyes. She pulled me into a corner of the room and told me this, 'You know you can do better with your life. Even if you never had anything to begin with, you still can make something of yourself. Don't let other people's thoughts or judgments control your actions. You can be more than just a call girl, you know. The only thing holding you back is yourself; take control of your life and make it your life, not others'.' That night changed me, her words tore through me and at that moment I decided to change my life around. I went to night school and studied medicine until I learned enough to become a doctor. Later, at an interview for the position of becoming this fort's head doctor, I met up with mistress Top again. Even without knowing where I would be transferred to I agreed to her terms, when I found out I was going to become a fort's doctor I didn't mind. Because without her, I wouldn't have been able to crawl out of the pit I dug for myself; I owe her everything."

Rose let out a slight chuckle, "Maybe that's why I feel so close to him. Naruto grew up just like me. While he should have been enjoying childhood he had to learn how to take care of himself at the age of three. They robbed him of so much and its time for them to pay their dues. Every woman who has heard about Naruto are right now gathering in strength to form an army to wipe out the village. It's the only thing that will stop Naruto from slowly killing himself with all of the training he has put himself through."

Hinata lay there silently as Rose finish up with her test on her body. She had grown up in a powerful clan and never really had to worry about things like where her next meal was going to come from or how she's going to make the bills. She always knew there would be a gap between them, but she always thought it would be because of the demon sealed inside of him, but she never thought of it deeper than that. Than a thought occurred to her, "You said all of the women. I notice that there seem to be no one other than women around here." She clearly remembers not seeing one single guy as she was wheeled into the medical wing of the fort, as it seems this fort was run entirely by women.

"Oh that…" Rose said and started thinking about something, "Well, since you're not going to be leaving this fort, you should know how things are run around here. This land is ruled by mistress Top Hat, who is like the lords of your world. She long ago made a rule that no men, expect for a few exceptions here and there, can enter her lands. Someone like Naruto is very valuable around here. Normally women who want to have children have to journey to other worlds to meet up with guys and have children. Before you ask the magic of this land only allows female children to be born to those living here. But with Naruto here, they won't have to go far to find someone to have a child with. That is, if anyone can break down the wall he built around him." She looks down at Hinata who is giving her an odd look, "Yes some of the women are only after him to have sex with or want some kids, but it is a whole lot better then how the villagers saw him, and do you know how many guys would kill to be in the same situation as Naruto is?"

Hinata gave out a giggle, "Yeah the boys were annoying when I was younger, now they won't stop hitting on me."

"Yes but that's the problem with boys," Rose smiled which quickly turned into a frown, "But then again, if Naruto isn't like that, he doesn't have emotions that a normal guy his age should have. The only thing that will unlock those emotions is for him to deal with his old village, once it's burnt to the ground he'll be able to get on with his life."

"They only have themselves to blame for what's to come," Hinata said letting out a breath.

The door suddenly burst open snapping both of the women's attention to the newcomer. Standing in the open doorway is a small, strange figure with pointed ears and a curving nose. Pale eyes, slanting and wolf-bright, twinkled as the curving nose twitched, taking in the sight of the naked young woman on the bed. Beneath the nose a dark-lipped mouth curled in a broad smile, the lips slowly parting to reveal a glint of yellowy teeth. A shaggy mane of jet-black hair, combed behind the gold-pierced ears, tumbled around the face, the longest tresses woven with blue thread into thick plaits. Staring at the strange looking female, Hinata wondered if the creature's skin was pale brown, mottled all over with tiny grey freckles, or grey, its hue merely grimy and blemished?

"What do you want Lusice?" Rose asked the strange looking short woman.

"Nothing just to give you a heads up that Valeria is coming your way and she's mad," the woman Lusice said before closing the door again.

"Who was that?" Hinata ask Rose never seeing anything like that woman before.

"She's Lusice, a goblin from the underground goblin city. Besides Naruto and his master, Faceless, you'll see some goblin men around here. Mistress Top took them in and gave them a city to live in, in the mountains to the east of here. Goblins like living underground, since they're great at mining and metalworking, but we mostly only let the goblin women enter the fort, since the goblin men don't like taking baths. Which is a shame really, since they're okay to have around if it wasn't for the smell," Rose informs her.

"And the woman that she's talking about?" Hinata ask again.

"Valeria, like some of the woman here, were around his age when Naruto first came here. She's a few years older than him, but is the girl that tried her hardest to break through his iron wall. She's a sorceress, and she's quite protective of Naruto. Knowing her, she doesn't like the idea that someone, especially a girl from the very village that made Naruto into what he is today, is allowed, by him, to stay here. She was away at the capital getting some potions to re-supply the lab here. And it looks like she's not taking the news well."

The door once again slam open and a woman a few years older than Hinata came marching in. Sorceress Valeria wore a long black gown; it was slit very high up one leg, her creamy thigh poking through and immediately catching Hinata's eye. The front of the dress gaped wide, displaying plenty of Valeria's pale snowy breasts, coming just short of exposing her nipples. The young sorceress was an incredible beauty, with flawless pale white skin and long, flowing raven hair that reached to her waist. Around her hourglass shaped waist she wore a purple belt with a jeweled dagger hanging on it. Her pristine features could have been considered angelic, where it not for the angry stare she fixed upon the young kunoichi on the bed before her.

"You…" she growls at Hinata before turning to Rose, "Have you found anything? Anything at all on her?"

"No she's clean and before you ask, Naruto ordered that unless she's armed with something that she isn't to be harm."

Rose stared at Valeria, a scold formed on her face as her left hand flickered to grasp her dagger. "Hold it right there," Rose spoke up staring down the younger woman, "Naruto won't look too kindly on you if you harm her after I found nothing on her."

Valeria growls as she slams the door shut behind her as she took her leave. Hinata let out a deep sigh of relief. In her current condition she, wouldn't have been able to defend herself. She looks up to thank Rose, but stop short when she saw the doctors face.

Rose's face had taken a business like look, "Don't think that I like you. I'm only doing this because you're the first person that Naruto has taken an interest in. He should have killed you, but instead let you live. I'm hoping that you'll be the one to make a crack in his iron wall. From there the rest of us will know where to supply the pressure to break through and find the boy who wears so many masks that no one has ever seen the real Naruto. Don't disappoint me or you'll learn how much I can cut out of you while making sure you stay alive, until I decide to end it."

Rose left the room, along with the cart she took in with her, leaving Hinata alone. As she lay there she began thinking maybe she shouldn't have even had tried to get to Naruto again. She shook her head pushing those thoughts back down as she doesn't want to start even thinking like the adults of the village. She chose to be by his side, and whatever he does with her, she will accept it. Because she has loved him back then, and once she thought he was gone, she vowed to become the next Hokage for his memory. She won't look back to the past because that's where the adults of the village did and in one year's time they're going to see what they will reap from what they have sown.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the lands of the east –

The eastern lands of the continent are covered with an ancient forest; they were already ancient long before Top Hat first found this world. The eastern lands are where monsters dwell, the likes that could be found in a world where a certain redheaded sorceress had defeated two dark lords, one from her world and second from another world. The eastern lands are a place where only the strong and the brave dare to venture. In the trees, man shaped shadows jumped from tree limb to tree limb. Their swift movements and the ease at which they jumped made it look as if they were flying.

Sporting very thick eyebrows, an exceedingly unconventional persona and a very shiny haircut, Gai Maito is a Jōnin member. He is also the rival of Kakashi Hatake and the sensei of a team consisting of Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga and Tenten, though he has, by far, bonded with Lee the most. It was because of Gai's guidance that Lee started tapping his potential, having been subpar in all ninja categories up to then.

Shikaku Nara was the father of Shikamaru Nara. Like his son, he was part of an Ino-Shika-Chō trio, together with Chōza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka. He is married to Yoshino Nara who, as his son says, has him whipped. Like his son, he's just as lazy as he is, much to the dislike of his son's girlfriend, Ino.

Kurenai Yūhi is the one in charge of Team 8 (which consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyūga). Relatively little is known about her, only that she has just recently become a Jōnin when the teams were first formed. She cares a lot for her students. She has developed a strong bond with each of them. When she saw that Hinata was in danger of being killed by her cousin Neji, she quickly got involved and stopped the fight, which is why she forced her way into taking part of the first scouting group to the world her student was now in. They need to gather valuable information of the land around the drop off point of the portal, which is a stone ring with some kind of dial they would have to turn to get back home. A

As the group of Ninjas paused amongst their hiding spots in one of the tall trees, a scream echoed through the night sky. Then, as suddenly as the scream began, a low whining sound could be heard making its way closer to the group of Ninjas. A metal object, spinning at high speed, suddenly came flying out of the darkness of the forest. The object flew low underneath them and flew back to where it came from. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds before the tree's weight suddenly shifted underneath their feet as the top half of the tree began to fall. They quickly leaped away from the falling tree top, hiding among the other tree branches as they waited to see what they're going up against.

The ninjas saw a young girl in tiny cargo shorts and a green cotton top running towards the fallen tree top, into their line of sight, moving into a fighting position. She made a threatening gesture as she pulled on the massive shuriken on her back and scowled as she scanned the tree line.

"Yuffie, found anything?" Four more figures came out, running over to the first one.

Looking at the four people who joined with the first, it took the three Leaf ninjas a few seconds to realize that the four are Raccoon girls from the ears and raccoon tail they have poking out. All of them were dressed the same but with different colors and holding different weapons. The first one was dress in a long red sleeve shirt under blue overalls with white gloves, heavy work boots and a floppy red hat. Resting on her shoulder was a huge, long handled, red colored hammer. Her hair is a bright brown and peeks out from underneath her hat. Even with the clothes she had on, it didn't hide her well developed body, as her breasts strained against the overall top and shirt.

The one standing next to her was a bit taller then the first one. She wore the same blue overalls but instead wore a green shirt underneath and a green hat. She has longer, golden brown hair that reaches the middle of her back. Her weapon was a large metal wrench that plumbers used on large pipes as it's the same length of the first ones hammer. She was as develop as the first one and look to be her older sister but on her taller frame her breast looks a bit smaller on her.

The one next to her was about the same height as the first one but with a thicker build. She wore purple overalls and a long sleeved yellow shirt and yellow hat. Her weapon was a large saw blade that the three Leaf ninjas only have seen in the collections of old craftspeople's work shops. Even if she was thicker built, she had the bounciest body of the four of them. Her hair was a darker color of brown that fizzled out from under her hat.

The last one was the tallest and more slender then the others, but was very well built in the chest and rear, like her sisters. The three ninjas had already figured as they all look alike. She wore the same purple overalls like the first one but wore a blue shirt and hat instead. She wore two belts that crisscrossing over her chest holding her weapons, screwdrivers, hanging off of the belts as she held two large ones in her hands like knives. Her hair was a dull brown color in a ponytail going down her back.

"Melon," the first girl, Yuffie said, turning to the four sisters, "You four were supposed to keep hidden and wait for me to flush them out."

"Sorry but you know how we love those things," Melon said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but the nest is empty," Yuffie said pointing to a large wasp like nest the sizes of a double size bed laying among the branches of the fallen tree, "Looks like they already hatched and left their nest."

Melon walks over to the empty nest picking it up, "That least we can make a stew out of the nest. But there should be some of those hatchlings still around here somewhere."

"There's one!" the girl in purple said as she throws one of her screwdrivers a couple of inches from where Gai was hiding. The tool struck its target and a black beetle the sizes of a football came falling down with the screwdriver embedded in its head.

"Good shot Waberry," Yuffie said.

"There should be more of them around here," Melon said as she picks up the dead beetle throwing it to the girl in yellow along with its nest where it hatched from, "Walnut, go and put these in the cart then bring it over here while we look for more."

"Why do I have to do it," Walnut mumbled before pointing to the girl in green, "Why can't Lemon do it for a change?"

"Because you're the strongest," Lemon said.

"Fine," Walnut said going back down the trail carrying the dead beetle and its nest.

Shikaku began throwing hand signs to Kurenai and Gai, 'We need to leave before they find us.'

'That was too close for me,' Gai signed as the screwdriver almost hit him.

'If we leave now they'll notice us. We need something to distract them,' Kurenai signaled.

A loud buzzing echoed through the forest causing everyone to put their guard up. Breaking through the tree line a beetle, much like the first one came, charged at the young ninja and the Raccoon sisters. This beetle, on the other hand, is unlike the first one in that it is the size of a bear.

"Looks like we're bringing in an adult," Melon said lifting her hammer high over her head, "Must be the mother."

"Just make sure you guys don't damage it too much or there won't be much of a meal when we get back," Lemon said.

"Charge!" Walnut shouted as they all charge in attacking the huge beetle.

Seeing them busy the three leaf ninjas quickly left the scene as their departure was overshadowed by the sounds of battle below them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the fort –

Naruto sat at his desk in his office of the fort; he's busy looking over the reports and filling out the daily reports that needed him to sign. Unlike Tsunade, he doesn't mind doing the paperwork, as it gives him time to rest up between his training periods. It helps him cool down as Rose, the fort's doctor, ever since he started his training, told him that he needs to rest once in awhile or he'll burn himself out at the pace he's putting his body through.

The door to his office open and Glonk, a goblin, who has been following him around ever since he pulled him out from the clutches of those cave trolls that wanted him for their dinner six years ago when he first came here, entered. He wore smelly rags and liked eating out of garbage cans which was why none of the women like having him around. He's small like most goblins, he stands less than two feet tall, has green skin, and is frog like in many ways, going on all fours when running or jumping. The reason why Naruto lets Glonk run around the fort is because,\ Glonk is the first person he thinks of as a true friend. He could always trust Glonk to run errands and keep things that he doesn't want to be seen by the women of the fort. Naruto knows that the women do care for him, but he wants it to be more than attraction, as he's the only guy here that isn't a goblin. He wants something more than having sex with willing women. He wants to know what it feels like to be loved.

"Glonk, what is it?" Naruto ask.

"Rose didn't find anything on the girl," Glonk said as he was told to relay her message to Naruto.

"So Hinata is clean then…" Naruto said to himself as he drove into deep thought.

Waiting a couple of minutes, without his friend moving, Glonk spoke, "Umm what do you want to do with her now?"

"Tell Rose to assign a couple of nurses to look after her. After a week send her to my house and tell the girls to get a room for her ready," Naruto ordered.

"Okay boss," Glonk said as he scrambles out of the office on all fours.

"I see that you have a soft spot for that smelly goblin, young fox," said a pearly-skinned, gorgeous, and unusually voluptuous female Light Elf with long luxurious platinum hair, as she walks out of a portal. She's dressed in a simple white tunic that left nothing to the imagination, showing off a body which would be better suited for a human woman than an elf. She held a long polished wooden staff with a red crystal gem on top, which she uses to get around.

"Really, Wendy? Judging people by their outer appearance? I thought you elves would know better," Naruto said, "What would Top Hat think?"

"I don't mind him. It's his smell that I don't like. When was it the last time he had a bath?" Wendy asked.

"Last year after he fell into the septic tank and the girls caught him giving himself a scrub down," Naruto answered her, "What brings you here anyways?"

"Just here to tell you that three ninjas from the Leaf are wondering around in the east. They're a scouting group on recon, mapping out the landscape before more teams are sent over," Wendy informs him.

"They're using the old portal stone ruins?" Naruto ask seeing her nod in respond, "Which outpost is the closest to the ruins?"

"The Yondra iron mine and the Blue Forest ninja school. Mistress Top has already informed them to be watchful of those three. One of them happens to be that young girl's, who you have been guarding, old teacher. She misses her student… so how about we let her see her?" Wendy smirks.

"Fine, let it be the last thing she'll ever see," Naruto said his eyes glowed with his demon powers he long ago learned to control, "Also, I want you to teleport Glonk there before you head back."

"Why?" Wendy asks as Glonk is great at spying but all but useless in a fight.

"He is the only one who doesn't mind their smell and command them at the same time you know," Naruto said.

"Wait you don't mean…" Wendy muttered as her eyes widen as she hopes he's not thinking of letting them out.

"Yes its time to use them for more than just as a way of getting rid of trash," Naruto said as Wendy shivers, wishing that her mistress never had brought those things here, just to help with disposing of the waste which were building up in the towns and city garbage dumps.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the eastern half –

The three Leaf ninjas couldn't believe what their seeing as they see a ninja school that has a big sign out in front of it saying 'Welcome to Forest Ninja High School'. The school building looks nothing like theirs, as it, unknown to them, is built like a college campus. And there's even a map on a post telling them where they are and where to find the right school rooms. Right next to the school is a mining town, which is walled off from the surrounding forest with a massive stone wall. As the three Leaf Ninjas came through the forest they encountered some strange and powerful monsters along the way. They barely managed to fight their way past those huge monsters which look like huge humans but with green skins, who also carry around huge clubs and when they drew blood, the wounds they made just healed as fast as they made them. (1)

"This isn't really a good ninja school if they just go and scream out their location like this," Gai whispered to his teammates as they hid in some bushes.

"Maybe it's because they have nothing to fear," Shikaku said, "Look around here, besides those monsters we met on the way here, it seems like the only other people here are those people from the other side of that fort. This must serve as an outpost for travelers."

"With all of those monsters around here, those ninja students must be pretty strong. We barely managed to get away from those freaks back there," Kurenai admitted, as even with their skill level, when they fought with those hulking trolls, all they could do was defend themselves as those things powered on through everything they threw at them, "We better make sure we're not seen, I don't want to find out how powerful these ninjas are."

"They must be strong to be able to handle monsters like those," Shikaku said, "I could tell that kunoichi we saw with those raccoon sisters is strong. Her skill level is right up there with ours. I'm beginning to see how someone like Faceless could be that strong. He batted us away like we were flies. And Naruto has been training here for six years now. Probably none stop."

"Damn that demon," Kurenai growls as she still couldn't get rid of the image of Hinata falling backwards after Naruto cut her legs off. Than there was the other image of her student going back to him after wasting the only chance they had at getting him before he gets them.

Gai glare at both of them, "That's the kind of thing that caused this whole thing in the first place. I'm just glad that Naruto's father isn't here to see how the village he gave up so much for has treated his son, making him into what he is now."

Before they could continue the three Leaf ninjas all quiet up as they saw someone coming over to them. They press themselves into their hiding places as they waiting to see if they have been seen. As the person got closer they saw it's a kunoichi.

The girl wore grey hakama that were tied down against her shapely calves from knee to ankle, to allow her easier movement. The wide legged trousers were tied low, below her waist, hanging from her bare, exposed and perfectly rounded hips. There was a kind of a large pocket at the back of her hakama, covering the upper curves of her round buttocks and housing the scabbards of her twin guard-less short swords. Her kimono was a home-made design, sleeveless and short cropped, so that it ended above her midriff, the bottom hem was fixed against her creamy flesh with a tied drawstring, that constrained her breasts somewhat though allowed them to bounce around excitingly within her clothes. The upper third of her kimono was a thick, double layered wool that covered her shoulders, throat and jaw-line and was usually rolled down, though it could be lifted upwards to conceal her nose and mouth if necessary.

The young ninja look around a bit before she reached between her breasts pulling out a strange looking object. It's small, fitting easily in her hand, she flips something on it making it longer in length and began pressing something on it before putting it up to her ear before speaking into it, "This is Hanrau speaking; found nothing in the front of the school… Yes I check around and found nothing here… What?... The head mistress is active the walls?... Yeah I know better safe than sorry… Guess you're right those Leaf ninjas aren't going to be leaving the walls of the town by going over the wall again… Two men and one woman… She is?... Well than, when we catch them let's show her what we do to woman like her… What?... He's going to do what?... Warn everyone about it."

They waited for the girl Hanrau to leave before they started talking again. "Did you see that?" Gai ask his two teammates.

"The small handheld device she has? Letting her talk to someone far away?" Kurenai ask which wasn't a question.

"Looks like we're going to have to find a different way out of this town unless we want to find out what they have in store for us on the wall," Shikaku said.

"Alright than lead the way," Kurenai said as she followed the team leader wondering how their going to get out of this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the mining part of the town –

The three Leaf ninjas made their way over to some storage huts on the edge of the town, in fact there was the gradual cliff-side of a large hill to their right. They slid quietly along the side of the slope, keeping one hand against the rear wall of the building to hold their balance as they slid down. Beyond the building was another then a short narrow road with lit lanterns and a discarded empty handcart. There were a couple of unidentified barrels stacked outside the wall of the building that formed the left hand boarder of the short road. They waited for a pair of armed goblins with crossbows to pass before moving on, they had quickly found out that the goblins could see in the dark like a cat, nearly finding them when one spotted them moving in a darkened alleyway. It was a good thing that a cat jumped out of a trashcan when it did, or the goblin wouldn't have thought he just saw a cat instead of looking further down the alleyway.

They have been ducking in alleyways and ducking into shadowy corners as even if it was late into the night, there were still a couple of people walking around. As they search around the town for a way out, they discover something they hadn't noticed before. When they watch the images of the armies that are gathering under Naruto, they had notice beside those goblins and the fat guy Jeffro, all of them are women. As the sneak around the town the only guys they saw were goblins and every woman they have seen have bodies that are better than some of the woman of their village. Much to the envy of Kurenai, who's been seeing girls who are much younger than her with better bodies then her. After searching around, they overheard someone shouting to someone in a house that they're going to dump the trash into the pit. And if luck is on their side they'll be able to find a way out from there.

There was one building between them and the trash pit which they hope has an outlet for them to get under the wall. And between them and that building was a guard. This guard was female. Another kunoichi, and this one wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she is one. She wore full dark blue clothes, a plain kimono crossed tightly across her chest, matching hakama that were tied tight to her legs below the knees. The wide sleeves were held tight with gaiters and cotton sleeves covered her forearms. She wore black tabi under everyday sandals; even her head and face were covered with the hood and scarf that some ninjas occasionally wore. Even the bare skin of her hands and around her eyes had been blackened with the standard grease charcoal concoction. She was just a shapeless black form crouching in the shadows and watching all around her. The only way she was recognizable was a woman was the way in which she moved, the contours of her body were completely lost within her clothes. There was a short gatana strapped to her back across her shoulders and she had one hand on the hilt, ready to draw the twenty inch blade at a split second's notice, it looked like a well-made weapon, in place of the kogai and kogatana were a simple straight shuriken throwing knife and interestingly a tessen nerve spike. A tessen are rare weapons and took a lot of training before they could be used effectively.

There was also a short bow on the ground at her feet and three arrows stuck in the ground next to it, ready to be used at any time. She was obviously one of the few guards they have seen who was taking this assignment seriously. Since they were trapped in the town by the wall and when Gai got too close to the outer wall the entire area was lit up in searchlights along the wall, they just barely got out of there before dozens of ninja guards and goblins began searching the area. They were stuck with a certain amount of professional respect towards this woman. But with the alarm they have in the town the guards only have to wait for them to get too close to the outer wall and overwhelm them in numbers.

Sticking to the shadows the three Leaf ninjas hope to sneak past the ninja on the roof of the building. Taking her out was out of the question as one of the searchlights in one of the wall towers would pass over her every few minutes, and once the guards saw her missing every guard close by would converge onto the area. They had passed the first alleyway and checked into the shadows of the opposite two when they caught the light sounds of footsteps close by them. They side-flipped and planted themselves behind some trashcans on their right. A bored looking kunoichi emerged from the mouth of the alley just ahead of them and yawned. She looked around and seemed very bored.

This kunoichi, unlike the first one on the roof, wore skimpy and revealing clothes in grey and black. A cropped kimono that was loosely tucked into a cotton obi that revealing the inner curves of her weighty breasts.

Her enticingly visible breasts were huge and full and utterly mouth-watering to behold, like what most of the males of the Leaf village thought of the fifth Hokage. She wore a pair of rough grey shorts that stopped halfway down her thighs, showing off her legs to their fullest extent. Her legs and feet were bare apart from a tatty pair of straw sandals. The sleeves of her kimono were cut away and barely covered her shoulders, her slender arms were as bare as her legs. Her hair was kept back loosely by a length of black cord, though wisps were allowed to fall on either side of her face framing her features. There was a scarf around her throat, the ends thrown back over her shoulders it was probably to conceal her face if necessary. She carried a wakizashi tucked into the front of her Obi and a pair of iron jitte were tucked into the back of the cotton belt. They also noticed that the ends of both jitte had, unusually, been sharpened into thrusting points.

And right behind her was another woman who they could see wasn't a ninja. She's a tall brown haired woman with reddish brown eyes. She wore a tight black leather mini-skirt, white tanktop, fingerless arm length gloves, and a pair of steel toe boots. Her long brown, almost black hair reached down past her knees, and her massive breasts were barely contained by the tanktop.

The pair walked right up to the ninja sitting on the roof. The busty ninja spoke first, "Hay Vicky come on down and join in on the fun!"

"Yeah we could use another partner for our fun tonight," the other woman shouted, "We'll make it wroth your while!"

"I'm too busy," the ninja named Vicky said as she turns her head away from them. Which didn't stop the two below her from shouting at her to come on down, "I'm on guard duty go and find someone else."

"But they're not as fun as you are," the other kunoichi shouted.

Seeing their chance the three Leaf ninjas quickly sneak past the auguring threesome. With the relaxed attitude of those two women trying to get the third to join them for a party, the three Leaf ninjas couldn't help but wonder if everyone around here were slackers. The way they carried themselves was anything but how a proper ninja was suppose to act.

They came to a manmade river that connected some of the ponds of the town together and the canal which leads out of the walled town. There was an open area on the edge of the river, with wooden crates of imported supplies piled here and there. A few warehouse buildings formed the boundary of a clearing at the edge of the town. There were three guards here. One iron-clawed goblin guard wandering in and out of the alleyways formed from the inner linking walls of the numerous warehouses.

A kunoichi, armed with a wakizashi tied to her back, was sitting on the floor before the wooden bridge looking bored and paying little attention. The third was another kunoichi with a pair of jitte slung in the back of her obi whose was actually lying on top of a few wooden crate boxes and was fast asleep.

Kurenai smirked to herself over their unprofessional attitudes. The only one that may prove difficult would be the goblin wandering around the warehouse alleyways. She motions her two teammates to stay out of sight as she handles the goblin. She got onto a warehouse rooftop and watched for the opportune moment. Once the goblin arrived she dropped down to the ground behind her target, once they were well out of sight of the two ninja women and she struck him in the back of his neck with a lightning quick chop, knocking him out cold. Then she dragged the body out of sight and took to the roofs, again sneaking back to the hiding place of her teammates.

The only problem now was with the two kunoichis. Both of them are within sight of each other. Gai would take care of the wakeful guard first and Shikaku move to the sleeping girl. Gai struck a sleeping point on the wide awake kunoichi, while Shikaku let out some sleeping powder on the sleeping one to make sure she wouldn't wake up for awhile. With their path clear the Leaf ninjas quickly left before some guards found the sleeping guards and sound the alert.

The recon team went to the end of the warehouse that overlooked the passing canal. There was a narrow walkway between the wall of the warehouse and the channel. It was illuminated with free standing braziers, but there was no one in view of the walkway. The walkway moved parallel to the canal like a towpath and led up to the bridge, though the walls of the bridge and the edge of the nearest warehouse conceal them from the eyes of the town guard. Crossing the canal they came to a walled off area with a sign one it reading 'Trash Pit, please remember to throw only organic trash into the pit. And no smoking or open flames near the pit. Thank you.'

"Okay we're here," Shikaku said as they walk over to the entrance of the trash pit.

"Do you have the feeling like this was too easy?" Kurenai said as she couldn't help shaking off the feeling of them wanting them to get here.

"Why would you say that?" Gai ask as an arrow struck the wall right in front of his face.

Turning around they saw the three women they saw earlier jumping over to them from the roof tops joined by other ninjas. A roar from their back came from a horde of goblins racing down the path they had just came from. Seeing that they're out numbered, the three Leaf ninjas quickly ran into the trash pit area and found an open hole in the ground protected by a guard rail to keep anyone from falling in. As the guards and ninjas of the town ran into the trash pit they manage to catch the sight of the three ninjas driving into the pit.

Vicky turn to her two busty friends smirking, "Looks like the plan work. Nice going with arguing with me to give them a window to get by me, Xiam, Tiff."

"Wait until they meet what's down there," the busty ninja name Xiam said.

"Naruto came up with a good plan," Tiff the woman in the white tanktop said, "Almost feel sorry for them."

"Glonk and his crew well have them eating out of his hands," one of the goblins said as he lean over the railing looking down into the dark pit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Down in the pit –

"This stinks," Gai said as he climbs down the grappling hook rope he threw as they were falling.

"It was either this or fight them," Kurenai said as they hit the bottom of the shaft. The bottom of the shaft was filled with piles of trash from the town above. The garbage were all in advanced stages of decay, thick, hot, gaseous waves of stink radiating from the darkening, trash heaps, some of the piles are taller than they are. There were also side tunnels along the shaft.

"What are those?" Shikaku said pointing to the purple colored things around the rotting garbage.

"You guys fell into my trap," a voice coming from a speaker rang out.

"Naruto," Gai said recognizing the voice.

"You guys really thought that we wouldn't be aware of any portals opening up in our world?" the speaker rang out.

"What have you done with Hinata demon?" Kurenai shouted at the speaker.

"I'm only this way because of people like you made me into what I am now. If you should blame anyone, blame yourselves for going against my fathers wishes and making me into a half demon."

"Is she well?" Shikaku asked as he watches the purple creatures float or sludge like a slug around the garbage.

"Better than what's in store for you three."

"You're going to sit back and watch?" Gai ask.

"Yes, I am; the creatures in the pit will take care of you three."

"What are they?" Shikaku asked.

"The floating purple balls are the Koffings. They have thin, filmy, slightly transparent body which stores a collection of highly toxic gases that swirl in their insides. These gases have a density slightly less than the density of air, allowing the Koffings to float and hover above ground like a balloon. Koffings concoct their internal gases and increases their toxicity by mixing raw garbage, setting off complex chemical reactions whose rate and products are proportional to the area temperature. If the temperature rises too high, however, there is a chance that the pressure exercised by the gases on a Koffing's body will become too great, causing it to expand and finally explode. So if any of you know any fire attacks you'll better be careful while these guys are around. I wouldn't want your deaths to be too quick."

"The larger ones with the two Koffings fused together are the Weezings. They are formed when two Koffings bond together in a pool of poisonous gases and liquids. Weezings are a sponge for pollution, feeding on toxic fumes, germs and dust. They thrive in toxic waste and garbage dumps. That's why they, like the Koffings, are here since they eat up the garbage keeping the pit from overfilling. They do this by the liquid that they spit out, the liquid eats away at the trash causing it to break down into sludge and they feed off of the gases the sludge gives off. The gas they emit from their mouth and crater-like pores has a horrid, pungent odor, causing anything that breathes them in to start chocking on contact. They are more solid and tough than Koffings, because they're not only gas-based but also liquid-based life forms. They can spit out all kinds of poisons much stronger than their weaker counterparts can."

"As from those purple slimes with eyes they are call Grimers. They're composed primarily of putrid, hardened sludge and grime. Their smells are incredibly foul, and can influence the abandonment of entire cities due to their polluting natures, even weeds don't grow where a Grimer has appeared. Grimers thrive in filthy areas, as much as their floating counterparts do. They survive and mature by sucking up polluted sludge that is pumped out of houses up above or by the rotting trash that the Koffins and Weezings are making, adding toxic waste to its already toxic girth. They can enter sewers and other areas with great ease due to their rubbery and semi-viscous bodies."

"And now for the big purples ones are the Muks, quite frankly, they are the very personification of sludge and bad hygiene. Muks thrives in toxic waste and garbage. The Muks themselves are also a source of pollution. As a Muk slides across the ground, it leaves behind a trail of highly poisonous sludge in their wakes. Muks and Grimers are known for traveling into water and polluting it beyond what anyone could imagine in such a short space of time. They're also immune to physical attacks as their bodies are made up of sludge they can absorb anything you three can throw at them. While they do enjoy eating trash, they never have turned away some fresh meat before." (2)

"So that's your plan," Gai spoke up, "You're going to release these things onto the village polluting everything that they touch."

"Actually they're only here to help to get rid of all the trash that's builds up around here. But a good idea is a good idea."

"Great going," Kurenai said glaring at Gai.

"Glonk take care of them."

A small green goblin ridding on top of a huge Weezing twice as big as the others, suddenly arose out of a pile of trash like a sprout popping out of the ground, "Okay boys. Attack them!" The giant Weezing he's ridding on started spitting out a stream of sludge at them.

"Run!" Gai shouted seeing the trash pile they were standing on melt away when the sludge hit it. He threw a smoke bomb to mask their get away but the Weezings and Koffins sucked up the smoke.

"Nice try but they like smoke," Glonk laugh as he directed the attack on top of the Weezing, like a commander of an army.

"Down one of the tunnels!" Kurenai shouted as the slime monsters started attacking. She threw shurikens at them but they just past through their slime bodies without any harm being done to them.

Gai punched a Koffin out of the way knocking it into some of it floating companions scattering them back, gaining his team some breathing room. But his punch caused the toxic gas inside of its body to come out right in his face. He fell to the ground choking as the gas took affect on him. Shikaku grabbed, him lifting him on his shoulders and ran down the tunnel as the monsters followed them.

"We need to get him back home quick," Shikaku shouted as he saw Gai's face turning white, "He's not going to last for long."

"They're catching up," Kurenai said as she looks back seeing the monsters hot on their heels, "You get Gai out of here, I'll hold them as long as I can."

"What?" Shikaku shouted back to her.

"We can't get away with you carrying Gai. You're stronger then me so I'll stay and give you time you need to escape," Kurenai said as she stops facing the horde of monsters.

Shikaku looks back once and started running faster and he wouldn't let her sacrifice go in vain. Gai groan as his breathing became harder. Shikaku hopes that he'll be able to make it back to the ruins in time to save him.

"So you're going to stay and fight?" Glonk ask as his monster friends had the female ninja surround on all sides.

"I'm not going to go down without a fight," Kurenai said as she pulls out two shurikens out ready to go down fighting.

"That's what they all say," Glonk said as his Weezing spat out a cloud of gas at her blinding her as she fell to the ground choking as the slime monsters move in for the kill.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I have been thinking about something that's been on my mind for awhile now. Those who read 'A Fistful Of Omake' by metroanime. Those who don't it's a bunch of omake's about how different Ranma would be if he was raised by different people. So I have a challenge to all Naruto writers and readers. I call for the 'What if Naruto was raised by …?' challenge! Those who want to write just think of someone raising Naruto besides him being left alone all of his life and how it would change him from the Naruto we know to an all new one. Like what if Goku raise Naruto or if he was raise by the X-men. There are all kinds of stories that can be created so those who I have sparked an idea go and write it! Because I'm getting tried of some many Yaoi fics being posted. I mean some of them are good but there are too many with him getting together with Sasuke!

Author's Notes

1 – The trolls from 'The Slayers' their bodies heal wounds which aren't magical.

2 – Okay so I still like Pokemon. So what.

Prereaders Note:

A- Why am I reminded of a Stargate?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Hidden Beneath

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hidden Beneath –

Tsunade and the council were in another meeting dealing with Naruto and his army bent to destroying Konoha Village from the face of their world. The recon team had returned a short time ago and according to the only able body member of the now two member team, they knew they were there before they even reach the first settlement. Shikaku gave a full report before being taken away for treatment as he had to run all the way back to the portal stone, carrying Gai who was poisoned by a floating monster. Their other teammate Kurenai had stayed behind giving him the time he needed to escape with Gai, at the cost of her life.

"That's the report Shikaku gave before he was taken away for treatment. The closest settlement that they found is a mine and a ninja school. The only reason they manage to get to the trash pit was because Naruto wanted them to get there. They knew that the team was there before the team knew that they knew they're there.I'm not going to send anymore teams to there until they have the equipment they need to get back alive," Tsunade said as the council had gotten her to send a recon team to check the layout of the land without the proper gear that they should have had with them, for a mission this dangerous.

"Have any of the other villages going to aid us?" Toshiro Yamanaka asked as they have been trying to get allies from the other villagers to help them when the army of that fox demon attacks them.

"No, none of them want anything to do with us," Tsunade said, "They wrote back that this is cause by the Leaf village and it's our problem alone. No village is going to ally with us. Those who came here for the exam have already reported by bird carrier back to their village of the reason why there's an army that's going to attack us, killing us to the last villager and ninja. And it seems the other villages aren't taking the news as we would hope for. Once we're gone there's going to be a power vacuum that's going to be need to be filled in one year. The other villages are too busy gearing up for battle with each other. So that one of them can take our place after we're gone to help, let alone care what happens to us."

"Damn that demon. We're out number and none of the other villages are going to help us," Hiashi Hyuuga growled, "And my daughter… what has that demon done to her to make her go back to him after he cut her legs off?"

"She's in love with him that's what," Tsunade said bluntly. "She's the only one who cares enough to try to get to know the real Naruto," than in a whisper, "Something that I never tried to do."

"She's going to be trouble that's what," Hitomi Haruno said, "She'll likely side with him and give him information of the defenses and the manpower that we have."

"He should have been kill when he was still little. Than none of this would have happen," Wei Jin shouted out.

"If this village would have followed his father's wishes the same one who save it in the first place none of this would have happen," Tsunade angrily shouted back, "I have no idea why I'm still the Hokage of this damn village. The only reason why I stayed as long as I did because Hinata told me a couple of days after Naruto was thought have died that she's going to take my place…" the heat of her voice died down as she said the rest, "She wanted to become the Hokage in Naruto's memory."

The door of the room flew open as Faceless came walking in, being follow by Jiraiya, Kakashi and some of the Anbu members. He tossed a human skull onto the table, it bounced across the table, stopping in front of Tsunade. A Leaf headband is on the skull's forehead.

"Alas… poor, Kurenai. How I knew her," Faceless said as everyone in the room glared at him.

"Why are you here?" Tsunade shouted barely keeping her anger in check as this… monster had shown what happen to the third recon member that didn't came back.

"Wait a moment I want the rest of the villages to see what I'm going to show you all," Faceless said as he pulls out a camera pod out. All over the land, in every Hidden Village their TVs suddenly turn on or the show they were watch suddenly switched to a picture of the council room of the Hidden Leaf Village, "There that's better. Don't want this to be kept hidden."

"Keep what hidden?" Jiraiya ask.

"In do time, in do time," Faceless said, "But first I have this to say. If you're going to send a recon team you'll better have them be better than the one you sent earlier. It was too easy to lure them into a trap, as if Kurenai could still talk she could tell you."

"Why are you so interested in Naruto?" Kakashi ask as the reason why Faceless took him in was never reveled to them. He's also boiling up in rage as he and Kurenai have been dating and seeing her skull on the table… It's taking all of his self control stopping him from attacking the man in front of him.

"Why do you want to know?" Faceless ask, "You never bother teaching him besides that one time when you showed him how to walk up trees before. Always too busy with the Uchiha heir to ever pay any attention to him. Putting all of your time and energy into the student you favored among all the others. Believing that it's better to train a genius then someone you would have to actually put effort into training. I'm disappointed in you. I would have thought you would have learned better than that from me."

"Who are you under that mask?" Jiraiya ask. His mind is racing with an idea he has who Faceless is but it's impossible.

"How about I show you," Faceless said as his metal mask started morphing into a blood and flesh face. Hair sported as ears, eyes and other face features formed on his faceless face. When his transformation was done everyone in the room and those watching on TV were speechless.

"Arashi?" Tsunade ask seeing her old friend in front of her again. He looks like an older Naruto as she has never through of how much father and son look so much alike before. (1)

"Yes the hero of this village is alive in a way but I don't answer to that name anymore. I became a demon in the afterlife and fought my way out of hell itself, when I learn what became of my son," Arashi now Faceless said, "I'm disappointed in how this village I gave my life for has done to Naruto."

"Sensei," Kakashi said to his old teacher.

"Don't you ever call me that again," Faceless said with an ice cold voice, "You're nothing more than a disappointment of a student, as I did my best but if the student doesn't have the will to learn what the teacher teaches it isn't the student who fails not the other way around. Why I bother to train you I'll never know."

"Does…" Tsunade began to ask be was cut off by Faceless.

"Yes he does," he answer, "After he's done with this village I'm next to die at his hands. After what I put him through thinking that this village would follow my wishes with my son… It's the only way I can ever make it up to him. My life for the childhood he has lost."

"Arashi how can you turn on your own village?" Toshiro Yamanaka shouted at the former Hokage.

Faceless turn to him, "Tell me something? Why should I side with a village that turned my son into a person with a close heart that won't accept others. When I first met with him in the forest six years ago he was already in the stages of becoming a demon who would only know rage and hatred. I did all that I could do to keep him from becoming a true monster. The scars that he has run deep and how he is now, is how far I have gotten in keeping his rage in check. I'm hoping that once this village is gone that he'll let others to get to know him and he can start living for more than revenge."

"You can't mean that," Jiraiya said as he couldn't believe what he's hearing from his old friend.

"I made the choice of using my son to save this village, something that I now regret from ever thinking of doing," Faceless said sadly, "Now I'm going to use this village to break the shell he made around his heart to save him from becoming nothing more than a hollow shell of a being. I acted as the Hokage back than, now all I can do now is act as the father… that I should have acted all those years ago."

Faceless turns around and started walking out of the door as everyone was still shell shock of what just transpired. It was Tsunade who broke the silences of the room, "Wait isn't there any other way?"

Faceless stop, "Maybe, just maybe if Hinata can show Naruto that he's truly loved by her. She should have died on the bridge, but something in my son, kept him from killing her. But as long as this village still stands, he'll never be able to break away from his haunted past."

"What do you want of us than?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked hoping there's a way to save the village.

"Just one thing I want out of this village… for you all to die," Faceless voice echoed as he left the room, leaving no hope for this village in his wake.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Bet that none of you saw that one coming.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. The Disgrace

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Disgrace –

The hidden Sound Village is the most feared village of the world of ninjas. For it is ruled by a man name Orochimaru, once a member of the Leaf Village. He is a twisted, manipulative and ruthless man, whose prime ambition is to become 'the ultimate being' by achieving immortality and knowledge of all jutsu in the world. While technically a Jōnin, as it was the last rank he made in Konoha before defecting, his abilities are obviously far beyond those of the average Jōnin, and he is allegedly powerful enough to even defeat a small country on his own. Which he did before he, started his own village. Orochimaru has a knack for winning otherwise desperate people for his cause, filling the void in their life with loyalty to him; he brands some of his subordinates with a cursed seal which corrodes their body and free will in exchange for power. He relishes conflict and unrest.

Orochimaru's specialty is forbidden techniques having to do with souls, departed or otherwise, which he has researched to the point where he can defy death itself and his mind transcends the body it happens to currently inhabit. He is also very talented with techniques related to snakes, and can summon snakes of various powers and sizes (his introduction is riding a gigantic snake). His own appearance is bordering on inhuman, with his pale skin, slitted eyes and extending, snake-like tongue. Orochimaru has the ability to shed or repair his skin as easily as people putting on new clothes. Even Ibiki Morino, Konoha's veteran torture and interrogation specialist, admitted that when he saw Orochimaru for the first time, he was very frightened and was convinced that what stood before him was not a man but rather something else which had merely donned human skin.

Currently he's discussing about the latest development with his old village, which had happened a few days ago. "All the spies we sent to the exams tell the same report," one of the Sound Ninja said, "Since the Fourth Hokage showed himself and proclaimed that for his son to start living that every single thing in the village must all die. You can imagine what that has done for the moral of the Leaf village. Hearing their hero condemning them to die for their actions against his son and saying he regrets saving them, has hit them hard. They're the walking dead now and everyone knows it."

"Tell me something that, I don't already know," Orochimaru said having seen it along with the other villages as he was watching TV at that time.

"What should we do about this situation?" one of the Sound ninja asked him.

"We simply do nothing," Orochimaru said earning him odd looks from the ninjas in the room, "The Leaf village has been a torn at my side for a very long time now. I've been waiting for a chance to destroy my old village for awhile now but with Naruto reappearing, it looks like all we have to do is sit back and watch the show."

"But sir what if he decides to attack us next?" a Sound ninja asked as they had some run ins with Naruto in the past, before he left.

"That's why we're going to do nothing but gather up our strength. By next year after the Leaf village is no more, all of the other villages are going to be clamoring to fill the power void they're going to leave behind. I want the Sound to be the one which fills the void."

"Aren't you worried about Naruto? You did almost kill him once," a Sound ninja said worrying about what the now half fox demon might do to the village.

"Yes but, I have nothing to worry about," Orochimaru chuckles smiling to himself, "He hates that village more than he does me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside of a mountain stronghold –

Nine ninjas the leaders of the Akatsuki a group made up of runaway ninjas. Despite its small size (it consists of nine S-class wanted criminals), the Akatsuki is extremely influential due to its potency, which is due in no small part to its elite membership. The exact criteria for admission to the group are unknown, but extraordinary fighting ability and deadly ruthlessness seems to be prerequisites; the rings worn by the members seem to have a significance in the process of joining.

"How do we process in this recent turn of events?" one of the Akatsuki members asks.

"We have to plan this out very carefully. The fox vessel is too powerful now to attack now, we will have to wait for an advantage to present itself for us," the only female member of the nine said.

"No we'll be signing our own death warrant as the Leaf did. With Naruto's father Arashi, reveling himself and telling his old village that he's going to use them to help his son break out of the shell he put around him, as he did with him when he save the village, by using everyone in the village as a sacrifice. As long as Arashi is around we won't be able to attack his son without him coming after us for revenge not to mention of what those forces under Naruto's control will do either," an Akatsuki member pointed out.

"Yes that's true," another agreeing with him, "All of the other villages are breaking all ties with the Leaf, many of them saying they're getting what they deservers. All surrounding villages are banning anyone from the Leaf to enter as none of them want Naruto's army to march into their village to find any Leaf that they have taken in. Or what punishment that might get for taking them in. All of the merchants not born in the Leaf who did their business with the village are now packing their things and breaking all ties with them. The Leaf is being cast aside as everyone knows that in one year's time they'll all be dead. I'll say we just sit back and watch. There's no need to draw Naruto's attention to us, we just need to stay low and wait for him to destroy the Leaf."

"And in the chaos that the power vacuum it will leave behind we'll be able to carry out our plans without worrying about any of the villages getting in our way," the leader of the Akatsuki said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the other world –

As the morning sun rose into the air Hinata stares through the window watching it rise. It's been a week since she got here, at the manor that was given to Naruto when he became the commander of the fort. She had stayed at the medical wing of the fort before she was place here. The large two story tall house stood in the center of the town behind the fort. The town is more like a cross between a large temple and a village as there's a lot of marble stone works and the roads are all paved with cobble stones, unlike the hard dirt roads that she's use to back home.

Also unlike her room there's an egg-shaped, pink creature with much fatty tissue along its sides, alongside hairlock-like outgrowths on its head walking about. According to the maids of the house it's called a Chansey, but everyone calls her Hana. She has a pouch on her belly as a marsupial animal would, and in this pouch her kind always keeps a special egg. These eggs, several of which are laid daily by the Chansey kind, are both nutritious and delicious to the point where they are eagerly consumed even by people who do not have an appetite. Rose the nurse had sent Hana over to her since Naruto ask her to put her in the best of care. By eating Hana's eggs she would be able to recover much faster as they have healing powers besides being tasty.

"Well it's not like, I'm going to be walking around," Hinata said as she reminded herself as she looks down at where her feet once were. Even with her legs cut off she could still feel them. She lay on the four posted bed in the large guest room she was given, the room kind of reminded her of her old room but smaller as she had live in a large compound. Here on the other hand the house Naruto has according to the five live in maids barely ever stop by at the house. In the six years he's been here he's only been home for a month or so combining all of the days he has stop by. All of the rest of his years here he has spent at the fort training his body and mind for the day he has his revenge on the village.

Her door open revealing a beautiful woman in a demur maid's dress as she stood with long pinkish purple hair and soft loving deep blue eyes. Her figure was mostly hidden by the dress but anyone looking at her could tell her body was a work of pure art, "Morning Hinata."

"Morning Maria," Hinata greeted the head maid of the house.

"Chan-sey," Hana said as that's the only thing that she can say.

"The master has come to the house late last night. He wants to see you in his study when you woke up," Maria said to her.

"Naruto is here?" Hinata said as she hasn't seen him since he told her where she would be staying.

"Chann-ssey?" Hana ask as she rarely ever sees Naruto even at the fort as he's always training.

"Yes he is and waiting for you," Maria said as she began helping Hinata to put on her clothes as she still having trouble to dress herself.

Maria and Hana helped Hinata into her new wheelchair she had gotten after her old one was thrown over the cliff. Maria wheeled her over to the elevator that was installed for Hinata use she's surprise of how fast the elevator was built. Hana waved them off she got busy cleaning the room.

Once they were in the elevator Maria voice tone suddenly change far from the gentle voice she usually uses to a darker one, "Master Naruto had this built for you. He hasn't shown this kind of interest in a woman ever since he got here, this means his shell he built up around his heart is weakening. I suggest that you continue to do your best to weaken his shell. But remember if you do anything that will make his heart harder than it already is than you're going to be this town's toilet, till the day you die."

"I know," Hinata responded, "Naruto has a hard enough life already. He needs to start living and, I'm going to do everything I can to help him."

"I'm glad that you know you place here," Maria said, "Play your cards right we might have you join in our fun around here."

Hinata started blushing as she realized what she's getting at. She was on the lower floor going to the backyard for some sun and fresh air, when she found out that not only did the women around here dress in clothes that left little to the imagination. But they also are very open with their sexuality. She had enter the house and pass the living room to see Maria and the four other maids taking a 'break' right in board daylight, with the large window of the living room curtains wide open letting any passerby's to see what's going on inside the house. She knew that there weren't any guys around but… she heard of women who are like that, with guys were so smelly, perverted, and clumsy, at least at this age or thinking of some of the male teachers they never out grown, that there were girls who preferred other girls. From the looks from the women walking pass the window this kind of thing is common, there were even some of them licking their lips as they watch the action before going on their way.

"I'm not sure that, I'm ready for that kind of thing," Hinata said as she began blushing harder.

"We'll see," Maria said as she opens the study's door.

Naruto's study had a look that was somewhere between a military officer's and a priest's office she saw once. It was a bit narrow and looked exactly wide enough to have about five people stand shoulder to shoulder. There was one very large window that was facing west. Hinata knew that this was often done in military camps to intimidate subordinate officers being chewed out in the evening. In front of the window there was a large desk and a huge, comfortable looking chair. It was so big that even the top of Naruto's head was below the top of the chair. The rest of the room looked sparsely populated by furniture. There were two smaller chairs that the backs only went to the top of the desk, and even could pass of as part of it if one was not paying attention.

"Hello Hinata," Naruto said as he was fawned over by three of the other maids of the household Sharon, Blaire and Roxy.

Sharon is a very beautiful, extraordinarily top-heavy girl of approximately eighteen years of age. She was average height for a girl for her age, and extremely curvy, with a big, shapely, bottom, and proportionately wide hips. The word 'cuddly' came to Hinata mind when she first saw her. There were several things about her that Hinata found odd, though she had no idea why they were odd, just that they made her feel that way. For one, there was the cute little cow corns on the top of her head, about two inches long, sticking out of her lavender hair. She found it a bit odd that there were so many brightly colored hair women around here, even back in the village there was never this many different shades of colors, some she never even seen on someone before. For another, her bare skin had a pattern of large patches of black, dark brown and white on it, rather reminiscent of a Holstein heifer. Somehow, it combined with her natural beauty to make her look exotically sexy, rather than bovine. With her maid outfit on, Hinata couldn't help but picture her as a milk maid... As she has a very good idea where all of those glasses of milk are coming from…

The second girl Blaire is kind of like Maria but had long fangs and pale skin accentuating her shoulder length black hair. Her bouncing breasts jiggled with every step she took as her long legs showed bare and sleek. The tiny red one piece dress she wore clung to her body even as it strained to contain her huge chest under its thin fabric. She doesn't like wearing a maid's uniform as she says it doesn't suit's her taste. She's in charge of protecting Naruto whenever he's home and keeping the women of the town in check whenever he's here, as some would try sneaking into the house to try to sneak into bed with him.

The last girl Roxy has long black hair that was up in a single ponytail and hung down to the small of her back. Her body was covered in a tight spandex ninja outfit with a small kodachi sword in the sash about her waist. She wore a tight tank top over it to support her generous breasts though she kept the straps hanging off her shoulders. A tight looking bikini bottom that showed off her curves hugged her hips, and the long black ninja suit covering every inch of her skin under the clothes from her neck and into her knee high spike heel boots. The tiny mouse ears atop her head gave her a cuteness that was nearly cavity inducing that hid something darker underneath its shallow surface. She's the house ninja who follow any wishes that the master of the house Naruto ask of her.

"I see that you're still alive," Naruto said, "I had expected one of the townswomen to get rid of you by now."

"There were several attempts of some of the younger headstrong women to break into the house but me and Roxy handle them," Blaire spoke up before Hinata could respond.

"The pleasure of her death will be yours only," Roxy said in the icy tone she always uses as she takes her job very seriously. Hinata wouldn't be surprise that she wouldn't hastate to take her own life if she was asked to.

"Enough Roxy," Naruto spoke.

Roxy was taken aback but quickly regain her composer, "Forgive me master."

"Naruto why are you here?" Hinata ask.

The study room's door opened breaking the train of thought going on inside. A curvaceous young blond appeared, wearing a snug French Maid outfit. Her skirt and apron, ending two inches below her crotch, sashayed a bit, black pantyhose hugging her hips. Two long pointed ears poked out from underneath her hair. She wheeled in a severing cart with a blue rock with several holes on it? There were two holes plugged up by two cokes like a bottle.

"Here's the drinks master," Nancy the Light elf said as she began to sever everyone who wanted one a drink. The blue rock started moving as four yellow legs and a yellow head popped out of the rock. The things appearance resembles that of a tortoise to Hinata's mind.

"What's that?" Hinata ask as she has never seen anything like that before.

"That's Bill, he's a Shuckle he's a drink mixer," Nancy chipped.

"A drink mixer?" Hinata ask as Nancy pulls one of the cokes off and began pouring it's contains into the cups.

"Yes Shuckles are natural drink mixers," Maria spoke up from behind her, "Their soft yellow bodies has four legs and is covered by a hard, vase-like red shell which has at least seven openings for Shuckle to stick their heads and appendages out of. Shuckle's diet consists of berries, which they stores inside their shell to eat later. If they're stored long enough, the berries will eventually decompose and mix with the Shuckle's fluid to form a viscous liquid that makes a good beverage. They also contain an enzyme which can give berries medicinal properties while turning the berries into juice." (1)

"It will help you with your healing," Naruto said the five maids all glance at their master. They have never seen him act like this to anyone before.

"Thanks," Hinata said as she took one of the cups drinking the strange drink that came out of the shell of a turtle like thing, "You want me for something?"

"Yes," Naruto said taking a slip from his cup, "Two weeks ago a recon team of three ninjas from the Leaf came here by the orb that Faceless left for them to use. They made it as far as the Yondra iron mine and the Blue Forest ninja school before they were found. Two of the three manage to escape after the third stay behind to stop Glonk and his friends from following buying them the time they needed. The one that stay behind is your old teacher Kurenai."

Hinata eyes widen than sadden as she realized what has happen to her old teacher, "She's dead than."

"No she isn't," he answers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

!Lime Warning!

In the forts jailhouse –

Valeria smiles as she watches her friends work over the prisoner. Everyone at the fort had a go at the new meat, after the ninjas at the Blue Forest ninja school were done with her. They kept her going all night and all day never giving her time to forces on anything but what all of them are doing to her. The prisoner is hanging from the ceiling by chains with bracelets that encased her entire forearms preventing her from picking anything up, as with the leather straps on her feet preventing her from using her toes either. Her body is covered with cuts, burns, and welts as she's nothing but a plaything now. Currently it's, Valeria and her magic using friends from her school days had her all to themselves for today.

The one working over her right now had long jet black hair was tied in its usual style of multiple braids that protruded from a bun at the back of her head. Her bangs had been combed to cover one of her purple eye shadowed eyes. Yuna normally wore Goth style clothes, which hides her busty figure. She's enjoying having the prisoner scream as she 'works' over her all by herself. All of the others are standing back watching recovering from their turns with her. They have been taking turns all day in sometimes singles, twosomes, threesomes, and sometimes in even bigger groups. For the prisoner it was an endless cycle, as there was always someone who recovered enough to replace her last tormentor after her last one was spent.

"You know if some of the other women of your village are as fun as you are. You might just have some company after Naruto destroys it," Valeria said smiling as she petted the large bug next to her.

The bug looks like a small, orange lobster or cicada larva with two large, colorful fungi (mushrooms) growing from its back. Its mouth looks very sinister due to the way it feeds. It's a Paras which its kind was brought over by Mistress Tophat. The Paras's, are doused with special mushroom spores from birth, before burrowing deep into the ground to suck tree roots for nutrients. The mushrooms on their backs (called _tochukaso_) grow by drawing nutrients from their bug host. In return, the mushrooms spray all kinds of dust-based attacks at enemies. Paras's are also highly valued as a medicine for extending life. Which they have been using on the prisoner when ever she looks like she's about to drop dead, or when she refuses force it down her throat.

Between heavy breathing Yuna gasped out, "Yeah… I… would… love… to… have… some… more… toys… to… play… with…" Finally she collapse on top of the prisoner spent, her body weight made the prisoners arms strained from the added weight as she's hanging in the air from her arms.

"Hey get off it's my turn," a huge Amazon mage said as she pulls Yuna off of the toy and step up to the plate for another swing at the bat.

"How about we get a Parasect and use its lust powder on her?" one of the mages suggested, "I'm getting tried of her moaning for us to stop. It was fun for the first few days but hearing her moaning for us to keep going would be better."

"What?" the prisoner gasped out as the Amazon currently working on her pauses in mid-strike as she was started to get really into her turn.

"That sounds good," Yuna smiles as she sat down on the sticky floor resting. The floor is sticky from the days and nights actives with the prisoner.

Valeria walks right in front of the prisoner cupping her face with her hands, "You want to know what a Parasect is? Well you see a Parasect like its smaller counterpart Paras but they have a large mushroom with a spotted cap which is attached to their backs. While the mushroom parasites can already be seen on their pre-evolved forms, Paras, in the Parasect's case the relationship between host and parasites has become more unbalanced - the fungal parasite has actually taken over the host organism instead of merely coexisting along with it."

"Parasect's habitat and way of life are greatly influenced in favor of the parasitic mushroom's interests. A Parasect chooses to make their homes in damp and dark places fit for fungi, such as caves or underground. They are nourished by draining nutrients off the roots and lower trunk of large trees, nutrients which are in turn extracted off Parasect's body by the mushroom. In this way, Parasect is both a parasite _and_ a victim of a parasite."

"The main point that, I'm trying to get across is that the mushroom parasite can scatter toxic spores in self-defense. The toxicity of the spores increases in proportion to the mushroom's size. Despite their hazardous properties, these spores form components of herbal medicine, a discipline practiced especially in places where it's hard to get medicine. The mushroom propagates itself by leaving spores on Parasect's eggs. That way, even when the Parasect dies or is completely consumed by the mushroom, the species will hopefully live on in Parasect's offspring. This also explains the origin of the mushroom symbiotes found on the back of Paras. The mushroom is also prized for its numerous healing qualities-Parasect mushrooms are said to be a component in healing potions. But of course the spores of the mushroom can be made into potions or powders, which can be use to make people who breathes them in lose complete control over themselves. The lust powder will make anyone but with the strongest of wills to be consumed by lust."

"No please no," the prisoner sobs as she doesn't want to degrade herself any further.

"You're saying like you have a choice," Valeria smirks, "Like how you and that village treated master because of something he never had as choice about either?" Valeria raise her fist and was about to knock a couple of teeth out of her mouth when a voice stops her.

"Enough."

They look towards the entrance to see Naruto entering with Hinata being wheeled in by Jo followed by Meg. Naruto face showed nothing but coldness, while Meg is openly smiling at what has become of the ninja they had caught, and surprisingly Jo had a slight smirk at the corner of her mouth. Hinata eyes widen in shock at what has become of her teacher and looking around the room couldn't help but notice what all of the woman had which they shouldn't have on their bodies or any other female bodies.

"Like it? A simple spell to use when you want to spice things up," Valeria smiles at Hinata seeing where she's looking at, "Maybe, I'll get a chance to show it to you up close."

"Hinata?" Kurenai said as her student saw what has became of her.

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said as she rolls herself over to her teacher. Wiping the slime off of her face with her sleeves, Hinata started crying seeing what has happen to someone close to her who was the only one she could ever counted on when she had no one to turn too.

"Why did you bring her here?" Kurenai shouted with energy she didn't know she had, "So you could have enjoyment to see her cry?"

"No, I didn't," Naruto said flatly, "I brought her here because, I knew that she would have been shatter if, I simply had you killed when Glonk friends had you in their clutches."

All of the women besides the teacher and student pair all stared at him. All of them are thinking the same thing, 'He cares for her?'

"What are you going to do to me now?" Kurenai ask as Hinata continues to try and wipe her clean.

"That's up to you," Naruto said, "You can either stay here and the women continue to have their fun with you. Or you can watch over Hinata as there have been several attempts to break into my house where she is staying at."

"Just like that you'll let me stay in your home, where at anytime, I could attack you?" Kurenai said.

"Of course not," Naruto said coldly, "Try anything and Hinata will take your place."

"You wouldn't!" Kurenai shouted as images of Hinata going through what she has been put through for the last two weeks flash across her mind, "What kind of monster are you?"

"The one that people like you in the village created when you only saw me as a demon," Naruto said as he motions Jo and Meg to take Hinata, "Valeria once you and the others are done playing around. Bring her to my house and make sure you put a collar on her."

"With pleasure," Valeria said as Hinata was pulled away from her teacher by Jo.

"Naruto please make them stop," Hinata pleaded as she grabs his arm as she was wheeled away, "She had enough."

"And that should make me care why?" Naruto ask looking at her teary face.

"Then let me take her place," Hinata sob as she began pulling on her shirt buttons.

"Hinata no!" Kurenai screams out as she watches the women around her began looking hungrily at her student as she took off her clothes.

"I've been waiting for this. And I'm not going to hold back," Valeria smirks as she reaches to grab a handful on the crying girl in front of her, when Naruto grabs her arm stopping her.

Naruto looks down at the naked girl in the wheelchair, "Does she mean that much to you?"

"Yes," Hinata said, "When I thought you were dead… Kurenai-sensei was the one who help me pull myself together." She stares up at him for minutes as he continues to stare down at her.

Finally, "Valeria," he said letting go of her arm, "Clean her up and send her off with Hinata."

"Why?" Valeria said, "She's one of them who treated you like a monster!"

She was silenced by a stare from Naruto, "Do this for me."

"Alright, I'll do it," Valeria said as she saw something in his eyes she never seen before. With that Naruto walks out of the room without a glance back.

"Rose is right," Meg said, "She's bringing out him out of his shell."

"That just means we'll have to keep both of them alive," Jo said, "For now."

Hinata embraces her teacher as all of the women in the room look at the pair. Both of them know that all of the women wanted to harm them, because of what happen to Naruto as he was growing up. Kurenai knows she's trap now, if she tries to escape or tries to kill Naruto, than what happen to her will be done to her student. She couldn't let that happen. Kurenai knows that the Leaf is doom as she seen the massive armies being gather to destroy it. As long as Hinata lives, then some small part of the Leaf will live on… even if she wouldn't live long enough to see it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – In the video games, having a Shuckle hold a Berry for long enough will change it into the Berry Juice item, which recovers more Hit Points than Berry. A little known secret is, that a Berry Juice, if it's held long enough in a Shuckle, will eventually forms into a Rare Candy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. The Spark

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Spark –

The Boneyard as most of the people have came to call it is the final resting place for giant Toroton's of the Great Shell Swamp which rested south of the giant graveyard. Giant bones rested some with rotting flesh still clinging onto them lay shatter about. Huge domes littered the landscape some are in prefect shape while others are crumbling into dust, with new ones taking the place of the ones that have already crumbled to nothing. The massive bones and shells of where the Boneyard got its name from belonged to the Toraton's. They are the largest creature to walk on their world (growing even larger than the largest Earth's dinosaurs). The Toraton's can reach the size of 100 meters tall and over 150 tons. They have to eat constantly to power their massive bodies, putting away over 1,300 pounds of vegetation a day. This also makes them the biggest herbivores of this world. The Toraton's cannot withdraw into their shells like their smaller relatives, turtles and tortoise could, but their dome like shell is used to protect their weak muscles. The Toraton's has also evolved a digestive system that has a muscular stomach (to grind its food) and a gut filled with bacteria (to digest the rest of the vegetation). (1)

"Lovely sight isn't it?" Yuna said as she turns her sights onto the wheelchair bond ninja and her teacher who's standing right besides her. She enjoys coming here as the view of the swamp is beautiful to see. The center of the swamp is a giant tree dominating the sky line for miles around as the only tree that she knows is bigger is that planet life draining Tree of Might. It's so massive that the tree tops of it can be seen as far as mistress Tops castle which would take weeks to travel on foot. The entire swamp a whole landmass about the size of the Rocky Mountain range from Earth is born out of the giant tree. All of the trees of the swamp are nothing more than the tree branches that have fallen and spreading through the ground. All kinds of creatures have made their homes in the swamp as did some of the women who found living in a swamp enjoyable. The only thing that's stopping the tree from spreading its branches further was the active lave pools and vent around Mount Kilma, home of the women whom species thrive in intense heat.

"Why did you bring us here?" Kurenai said uneasy with one of the women who had rape her a month ago. She was now dress in a white leotard, and sandals. Her outfit didn't left much to the imagination as its skin tight and she had nothing else under it, but the leotard which the top was made with built-in cups in them so she wouldn't have a bra to hid things, which she found out many outfits around here at standard issue. As for her privet parts there would always be someone who'll checks her every now and than.

Yuna was now wearing clothes unlike when they had first met. She's much like Kurenai but for her eyes and being bustier, however, as was clearly revealed by her unusual clothing; a dark grey, almost black dress which had a low scooped bosom with a whitish-grey furred collar that allowed the tops of her pale bountiful breasts to be seen. The upper half of the dress was cinched tightly around her body by a bustier that was an even darker shade of grey and in many ways resembled a corset. While this, in and of itself, was not too strange the bottom of it was certainly more so. The top half of the dress seemed to be made of silk, but the bottom was cut away to reveal a strange conglomeration of black leather straps and steel buckles.

These various strips of leather crossed enough to mostly conceal her legs, but provided enough gaps to show that they were encased in some kind of black fishnet stockings that extended about three-quarters of the way up her thighs and to give hints of their loveliness. The sorceress's hair was a straight, dark, glossy black and was probably quite long, but at the moment was pulled up on top of her head in an elaborate coif consisting of several thin braids and numerous hair pins, picks and other decorations. This hairstyle, however, still left a thick shock of hair falling down in front of her face to cover her left eye. Her right eye burned a dull crimson, rather shocking compared to her extremely pale skin while her lips and fingernails were a pale purple, whether natural or from makeup Tank was unable to tell. Finally she was wearing several necklaces of different designs and a number of earrings, rings and bracelets as well.

"Now don't take that kind of tone with me," Yuna smirks at the woman who would have continued to be the forts play toy if it wasn't for the young woman in the wheelchair, "Or do you want me to show you that magic trick me and my friends use on you again?"

Kurenai clutch her teeth together she was wanted to wrap her hand around the sorceress neck. But the now familiar metal collar around neck stop reminder her of the situation she is in now. If she leaves the lands beyond the fort the collar would explode. The collar would also send a shock of electricity if she gets out of line or tries to lie. And if she did anything than Hinata would go through the same thing she went through, she couldn't let that happen to her. She was willing to let them take her just so she wouldn't be use until they grew tried of playing with her.

"That's a good girl," Yuna smiles at the former Leaf ninja, "The reason that, I brought you here is to discuss some issues with your stay here and how to keep you alive."

"Than why all of the way here?" Hinata ask. She and Kurenai were in her room when Yuna suddenly showed up and told them to follow her through a portal she opened in front of them, telling them it has something to do with Naruto.

"Because most of the women hate you for getting all the attention from, Naruto for one. When he stopped, Valeria from grabbing you, he showed that he cares for you. What I want you to do would cause an uproar if anyone else would hear of my plan," Yuna said taking a breath, "I may want Naruto as badly as the others but I also want him to be free from his iron shell. I have seen what his life was like growing up. As a young child he would often be chase and beaten by the villages while the Anbu members who were suppose to be watching him let it happen. It was only when the Third Hokage step in and had the Anbu who let Naruto get beat severely punish for failing to do their duty did the others start doing their jobs. And don't even get me on the mental scars he carries, how he has lasted so long without snapping is amazing. So that's why I want you Hinata to sleep with him."

"What?" Kurenai shouted out.

"Yes," Yuna sighed, "That's why I wanted to talk to you two out here far from prying eyes and ears. Naruto is opening more of himself after you came, Hinata. He needs to know what love, real love feels like. It's a totally alien emotion to him, he never known what it feels like as he never had anyone ever say that to him as a child. His earliest memory is one of his care takers before they left him to fend for himself, was calling him a monster. He doesn't know how to react with people who actually cares for him and how to act around people who don't care if he's part demon. He's surrounded by women who would please him anyway he wants, any guys dream come true but because of how he was treated he's unsure how to act in an environment where people really do care for his well being."

"After he cut off her legs you expect her to just…" Kurenai began shouting but was stop by Hinata grabbing her hand.

"No it's alright," Hinata said looking up at her teacher, "I chose to be with him. He's free to do whatever he wants with me."

"Hinata why do you want to be with him after what he has done?" Kurenai ask her student.

"What did you expect him to turn out?" Hinata snaps, "It was adults like you who treated and called him a demon who made him into what he is now. Only seeing the demon fox not the Fourths child who he gave up his life to seal the demon inside his son's body. If you treat someone like trash and call them a demon or a monster all of their life what did you expect him to turn into?"

Kurenai was lost for word as Hinata continue, "I already know that you and the other Anbu members let the villagers torment Naruto when he was younger. You adults only have yourselves to blame of what he has become. Remember that."

Kurenai bows her head as she knows what Hinata said is true. Only if she and the other villagers had treated Naruto as his father had wished than none of this would have happen. The Leaf wouldn't be destroy in a years time, Hinata would still have her legs, and she wouldn't have been put through what Yuna and the other women call entertainment. It took her weeks to recover, the healing potions she was given healed her body but her mind took longer to recover. She along with all other female ninjas were train to deal with the aftermaths of rapes, but nothing could have prepared her of what she went through.

The training she went through was for a violent, painful rape, but while they did force her they didn't give her any pain while they were doing her. Pleasure, the ultimate torture. The women gave her only pleasure, making sure she had no pain to focus on, forcing Kurenai to realize that torture didn't necessary meant pain being involved. Every time they finished with another pleasure torture session, Kurenai would always be passed with a delightful smile on her face, and longing for another session once she awoke. Which wasn't long as she would be fed a healing potion or a healing spell use on her making her come to her senses, so that the women wouldn't be just be having fun with a limp body but of someone who knew what was going on around her. She resisted at first with the strength of a true ninja, but after days of this, she was already on her last straw of breaking down bagging for more when Hinata came for her.

"Yes please remember that the only thing that's keeping you from being this town's plaything is Hinata," Yuna stepped in, "All she has to do is give the word and we'll be ravishing you before you even have the chance to think about escaping."

"I will," Kurenai said swallowing up her pride. Her life is now hanging by a tread which all it would take is for Hinata to get mad enough at her to have her put back into the same situation that Hinata found her in. There it would be only a matter of time before the women get tried of her and get rid of her. And she still cares for Hinata as she was the one who took care of her as she was growing up after her father didn't want her anymore. As for Naruto… she wonders what he would have been like if they had follow his fathers wishes. There are so many ifs and what ifs of what might have been. But nothing she or the village could do would ever be enough to atone for their sins in his eyes now. The only hope she's clinging too now, is that Hinata will live on and through her the Leaf will live on through her. As it is only a matter of time before she outlives her usefulness.

Hinata hearing a rumble looks down into the graveyard to see a herd of giant guinea-pigs?

Yuna looks where she's looking at and sees what she's looking at. "Those are the Capybaras a semi-aquatic herbivorous animal, which are in the rodent family, which mean's that they're giant rats. They are excellent swimmers, and have partially webbed feet. Capybaras are herd animals and they spend most of their time on the banks of rivers, feeding in the mornings and evenings. They live in the swamp and the people living there hunt and farm them as they're quite tasty."

"What are they doing so far from the swamp?" Hinata ask as the Toroton graveyard stood on the boarder between the lust swamp lands and the charred lands of the volcano.

"It's their breeding season and the herds come here to bare their offspring's away from the animals that would love nothing more than to eat them. They also help with keeping the Toroton graveyard from becoming too crowded as they have taken up eating the bones of the Toroton's while they are here," Yuna explains.

The herd suddenly started running as a massive red creatures walks into view waving two long tentacles as it runs after the Capybaras on eight legs. It grabs two of the young ones bringing them between its legs to its underbelly where Hinata and Kurenai figure where its mouth is. The massive creature looks like a squid but one that can walk on land.

"What you are seeing is a Megasquid," Yuna said knowing that they would ask her what it is, "Standing at four meters tall, weighting at eight tons it's a fully terrestrial squid. The Megasquid has two feeding tentacles that extend to three meters and rhino-like skin, the Megasquid is a very formidable creature. All eight of its arms have evolved to become thick columns for legs, each are a 1/3 of a meter in diameter. They're quite smart and are hard to control as they like to leave the swamp and go around the countryside and steal farm animals and eat crops. But they do keep the Toroton population in check as they're the only creatures in the swamp that can kill a Toroton until they're fully grown of course, than nothing can hunt them."

A bone suddenly flies through the air hitting the Megasquids arms making it let go of its prey. A small brown colored creature appears on top of a pile of bones grabbing the bone as it flew back to its hands like a boomerang. Its appearance is a bit ambiguous, mainly because of the bone helmet wearing, which obscures its facial features but its eyes. It may be a bipedal lizard or fur-covered mammal. Its body is a light brown color with a lighter colored belly. It has a short tail and holding the thick bone (possibly a femur) like a club. The Megasquid starts after the strange creature as it runs under a pile of bones.

"What do you know a Cubone," Yuna said, "Fighting off that Megasquid for hunting in its hunting grounds."

"A what?" Kurenai ask.

"Cubone's have an unfortunate life cycle. Shortly after birth, its mother inevitably dies. The reason for this is unknown, although it could be due to the Cubone's or Marowak's anatomy presenting inherent complications to the labor process. Remember those creatures you saw in the trash pit? Well like them the Cubones are the child stage of Marowaks, as with the Grimers and Koffings are the child stages of Muks and Weezings before they can start breeding."

"Cubone grows up alone, lacking a mother it will never see again. After its mother's cadaver is decomposed enough, the Cubone takes her skull bone and wears it over its head as a sort of helmet. It will never remove the helmet again, so that its true face remains unknown to the world as Marowaks never give birth where their offspring can be seen. This may be an effort on the Cubone's part to feel its mother closer to it, but it seems to have little success."

"In later life, Cubone constantly pines for its mother, often having bouts of depression, sorrow and loneliness. It is said to cry at the full moon because it sees a likeness of its mother in it. A Cubone's crying voice echoes around the skull helmet and comes out as a plaintive and mournful echo."

"Cubone uses long bones as weapons, in the form of crude clubs. It can also wield one as a boomerang. The exact source of the bones comes from either its mother's corpse, the remains of its prey as it is a carnivore."

"Its mother dies while giving birth to it?" Hinata said as she watches the Megasquid picking up bones looking for the Cubone who is hidden in the piles of bones.

"Yes," Yuna answers, "They remind me of Naruto as his mother must have died giving birth to him as well. One that he will never know, as no one has ever told him what she was like or who she was, that is if she is dead. But that doesn't matter anymore as why would, he want anything to do with a mother who was never been there for him or cared for him as he was growing up in that lonely life he had live."

"I tried looking to see who his mother was but all of those files are either destroyed or erased from the files," Hinata said, "No one would talk about who his mother was even after everyone thought he was dead."

Kurenai remained silent as she knew the truth but how could she reveal it now after so much time has pass?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the village of the Leaf –

"How's the summoning going?" a tried Tsunade ask Jiraiya as she walks up to him in one of the training grounds. None of them have been getting much sleep as they have been working on a way to save the Leaf from destruction. Everyone in the village knew they have nowhere to go as all of the other villages ninja and non are banding anyone from the leaf from leaving their country to hide in another as they don't want the army of Naruto to march through their lands in search of any Leaf ninja or villager in hiding. They're forcing anyone who was born from the Leaf or ninjas on missions to return or be killed. And with Arashi, Naruto's father the fourth Hokage showing himself to have transformed into the demon calling himself, Faceless commending them all to die for their failure to uphold his last request to treat his son as a hero. Everyone is looking down on anyone from the Leaf as they have brought death and destruction onto themselves. Their spirits and will to fight have been broken now, the deathblow has been struck and it will only be a matter of time for the effects of the fatal blow to be felt.

"Been trying but no one is answering," Jiraiya said in a tried voice. For weeks now he's been trying to summon Gamabunta the Toad boss to see if he has anything to help save the Leaf village.

"The same goes for here. Katsuyu won't answer my summons to her," Tsunade said sighing, "Everything is abandoning the Leaf giving it no chance to even have a hope of living. At least this village knows what it was like for Naruto now."

"Finally got a summons!" Jiraiya shouted as he finally got an answer as a puff of smoke appears in front of him. As the smoke cleared away instead of the Toad boss instead was Gamakichi the minuscule and cute child of Gamabunta about the size of a head.

"Hi there," Gamakichi the two in front of him.

"Gamakichi why hasn't anyone been answering us?" Tsunade ask as she has been trying for weeks now with nothing to so for it.

"Sorry kid but dad told us that we're not allowed to interfere with what's happening here," Gamakichi said, "I'm only here because dad's getting tried of you trying to summon him so he sent me instead."

"So there's nothing he can offer us?" Jiraiya ask.

"Nope sorry Naruto has made a very powerful friend in that world he's in," Gamakichi said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade ask as she's been sending recon teams to the world Naruto is at but got very little information from the teams that return from their missions if they return at all.

"Well the lands that he's at are under the control of Tophat who's more powerful than the nine-tail fox demon. Her control over her body's energy and skill in using them is beyond anything you two have ever seen before. You're lucky that she's not joining the fight she alone can destroy this entire village merely by lifting a finger. The only reason why she has a huge army like that is because she picks up women here and there all of the time," Gamakichi explains to them.

"Wait," Tsunade said thinking of something, "If we can talk to this Tophat could we bargain with her to stop Naruto from destroying the Leaf?"

"Well she hates what the people of this village did to him but she can be bargain with," Gamakichi said.

"That's great," Jiraiya said feeling hope rose as the only hope he and Tsunade had was to seek help from the summons.

"But," Gamakichi spoke up, "Only if you manage to get pass all of the dangers of the lands from the portal ruins and the fort guarded by Naruto that is."

"It's a long shot but this is the only hope we have left," Tsunade said as she seen the faces of the village. All of them have lost hope and the will to continue on, with them being force to stay in the Fire country by the other villages and the other villagers within the Fire country they have nowhere to run now. The council is trying to get support but all of their words fall on deaf ears and none who would have anything to do with them now.

"Well for old time sakes, I will tell you something that might help you get across the continent without having to fight on foot all the way to the fort," Gamakichi said, "All you guys need to do is steal some blueprints at Sky Queens base at Candy Mountain."

"What kind of blueprints?" Jiraiya ask wondering what kind of blueprints would allow them to cross over the continent in time to save the village.

"The flying machine kind," Gamakichi chuckles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the castle of Tophat –

In the castles meeting room Tophat watches as a bomb that's design to look like the ones in cartoons but with white eyes and orange feet walking across the table, a small whine-up key is on its back. The walking bomb is a Bob-omb, a robotic sentient bomb a gift from the two women sitting next to her. A young woman with wavy blond hair and wearing a full-length pink royal dress, long white gloves and a gold crown sat on the chair on her right. The young woman on her left looks exactly like the woman on her right, but dress in a yellow dress and with flower-shaped earrings. They are Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. Tophat had met them a couple of times before but never got to really know them as she would like as their boyfriends were always around. So when she heard that they're vacationing together and coming to one of her female only resorts she sent a message that they're invited to come to her castle so they can 'get to know' each other. (2)

"When it turns red it's going to blow at any moment right?" Tophat said as she stops the key stopping the Bob-omb from moving. When she had invited them she didn't know that they would bring some power up items that their boyfriends use to defeat that monster turtle Bowser who keeps trying to take over their kingdoms with them as gifts for their host.

"Yes once you whine it up it will wonder around looking for anyone that doesn't belong in the area they're assigned to protect," Peach explains, "The explosion is powerful so you'll better be careful of where you place them."

"And that orange flower does what?" Tophat ask at the potted flower sitting on the table.

"When you touch it, you'll gain the power to throw fireballs," Daisy answers.

"The leaf and feather?" Tophat ask again looking at the large leaf and feather.

"It's a Super Leaf gives the person who touches it raccoon ears and a tail that they can use to bat enemies. By wagging their tail, the user can descend slowly from a jump and by getting a running start, they can fly briefly. The Cape Feather makes a yellow cape appear and lets you spin around and the cape will bat away any enemy and with a running start, can fly as well," Peach answers this time.

This went on as the two Princesses, explained how the items they brought with them works. A giant, green boot with a whine-up key on its side is called a Goomba's Shoe. Making the riding able to jump really high and can hop across things that one wouldn't be able to travel on like spikes and slippery ice. The Hammer Brothers' Suit which the wearer can throw hammers that are endless from the inside of the shell they wear on their backs and immune to fire. The Tanooki Suit which allows the wearer to fly, and transforms into a statue. And a Frog Suit which lets the wearer swim better underwater.

Than they came to the last item they have brought called a Chain Chomp. It is a black, spherical creature, with a guard dog-like in personality, often tethered to a block by a chain. It has sharp teeth and is constantly gnawing at the air and straining against its chain, as if eager to 'chomp' on any passers-by.

"Okay why did you bring this thing?" Tophat ask as the Chomp tries biting her.

"Once it gets to know you it will keep anyone else from anything that you want to keep guarded," Daisy said.

"Stop it already!" Tophat shouted at the Chomp hitting it on its head making it bounce as it hits the floor. It quickly stops trying to bite her and begins acting like a beaten dog.

"Wow that was quick," Peach said sweat dropping as she saw how quickly the Chomp submitted to Tophat.

"I know how to handle dogs like him," Tophat said grinning at the pair.

A puff of smoke suddenly appears on the table when it cleared it reveals a head sizes red color toad. Princess Peach and Princess Daisy step back as they saw the toad. Tophat on the other hand just stares at the toad.

"Gamakichi how did it went?" Tophat said to the toad.

"It went as you plan ma," Gamakichi the toad answers, "They're playing by the storylines you have written."

"Good," Tophat smiles, "It's easy to control people when they have nothing else to hope for. I don't like doing it but in their case, I made an exception."

"I don't like doing this to them," Gamakichi said, "I'm good friends with that pervert teacher you know."

"Well just remember that if you tell them what, I'm planning you're going to be Magic's new pet got that!" Top snaps at him.

"Yes ma!" Gamakichi barked out as there's no way he's going to be Magic's pet as he knows what she does with any animal she gets a hold of. He quickly disappears in a puff of smoke.

"What was that about?" Peach ask wondering what's going on around here.

"Something that, I'm working on," Top said, "Those items you two gave me how fast can you girls get me some more?"

"Well we'll have to make some calls to Mario and Luigi to get their boxes of items out and ship them here. But that shouldn't be much of a problem to get them here by tonight," Daisy said remembering how fast they had gotten here.

"Good," Top smiles as she's quickly forming an add on part to her plan, "Once you call your boyfriends to ship some more of those items why don't you two join me in the hot baths."

"You mean like a bath house?" Peach ask having gone to some but haven't done so for a long time now.

Seeing Top nod in response, Daisy answers back, "Great sounds fun and you can tell us this plan of yours."

"Fun?" Top said as she walks out of the room, "You have no idea." She left the room leaving the two Princesses to wonder what she meant until they reach the baths that is.

Outside she sees a familiar face or in this case no face leaning against the hallway walls. "I hope you know what you're doing by letting them get their hopes up, after I destroy them in the first place."

"Don't my plans usually go as I plan them?" Top said to him as she stops in front of him.

Faceless face suddenly swifts, "I don't know why don't you ask me?" he said in her voice.

"That's quite the trick you got there," Top said looking at her face, "I'm surprise that you didn't use it when you were fighting against Ranma." (3)

Faceless face swifts back to its normal no face mode, "I don't need it. Neclord thought that, I would have made a good spy but, I quickly showed him that, I didn't need to take the forms of others to kill my targets."

"You did your part very well as I had plan. Now it's my turn to break them for good," Top said smiling as she'll enjoy this plan she came up with. Once she's done there would be nothing left for the Leaf to hope for, nothing but to wait for Naruto to kill them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – From the TV show 'The Future is Wild'

2 – Who doesn't know who they are? No really! I want to know who doesn't?

3 – Faceless is base on Decapitron from 'Puppet Master'. One of his heads can transforms into different faces

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Mad Dash for Hope

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mad Dash for Hope –

Candy Mountain is name after all of the candy fruit trees that grew on its slopes. The mountain peaks are some of the highest found in this world. But unlike other high mountains it doesn't have violent winds or ice caps on its mountain tops. The lush forests of the Elvenglades where only gentle winds blew through the trees, is where Candy Mountain sat. The Elvenglades is home to the beautiful and unusually busty elves. Most of the elves were petite in stature, with a light complexion and delicate features. The elves were all female, and they would reproduce by themselves every twenty-five years, when they visit other worlds to find mates. They did this because every so often some elves that their mistress Tophat met in other worlds would show up as they had the choice of either living in the Elvenglades in the untamed lands of the East or the Elvenglades in the West. They are caring and loving creatures of the forest, and they nurtured their environment. They wore silk clothes weaved from the cocoons on the leaves.

It made it the prefect place for Sky Queen to make her base after she and her crew signed on to work for Tophat. Sure they didn't go on raids as they use to do but the perks of working for her was worth it. Since her crew was all female to begin with it really didn't take long for them to fit in this world, as they're very open about sex as the women around here as there was nothing else to do as they waited for their next target.

"We have those items you sent us Top," Sky Queen said as she talks to her boss on the view screen. She's sitting in her room of the mountain base.

"Good," Top smiles, "If everything goes as plan they'll be paying you a visit soon."

"You know it took awhile for Grandir engines to be replaced and for the other damages the crash landing cause you know," Sky Queen said as it was one of the few times her ship was taken out of sky.

"I did have your ship repaired cost free and pay you and your crew in full for that stunt," Top said smirking, "Not to mention of what me and my girls do to you and your crew while you were grounded away from your base."

Sky Queen smiled at that memory, "That was some party."

"Since so many of the women of the city had their hopes on catching Ranma. I had to do something to make it up to them," Top said, "And Mad went and set up that circus for all of the kids to go to while their mothers had fun."

"You had no idea how hard it was for me to get my crew from spending all of their money on those games your brother had there," Sky Queen said as many of her crew acted like children.

"Has, Isabelle found any ninjas in the forest yet?" Top ask.

"No none yet."

"Call me when she does," Top said as she cuts the line off.

"Is everything ready yet?" Sky Queen asked the two women coming into her room.

"Everything is ready for them," the woman said. Her skin is deeply tanned, yet with strong sprinklings of what seemed to be sparkling glitter. She was begin held afloat by a pair of fluffy, feathery white wings ruffled, about the same wingspan as an albatross, seemingly much too small to carry the weight of a humanoid her sizes. She stood over six feet has pale blue hair that was cut in a long bowl cut style and she was well gifted. The big assets were incased in a golden suit of armor but the entire front of the chest plate jutted outward but has a cut shape in a V that showed the deep valley of her asset. In her hands she held a long red colored spear with a blade on it that looks more like a short sword blade.

"Those power up items are now shattered all over the base and the forest below," the shorter woman said. Like the other woman she has a pair of wings on her back with golden feathers and lightly toned skin, pointed ears, showed that she is a winged elf. She is wearing a sky blue outfit like the one that her mistress is wearing. A cute face and short blue hair made her look younger than she really is.

"La Noon, Kai do you think that this is smart?" Sky Queen asked them, "Giving the ninjas coming for the blueprints power up items that will make it easier for them to get here dangerous?"

"She is our mistress and she hasn't been beaten yet when it comes to making plans," La Noon said.

"Ranma beat her you know," Sky Queen reminded them.

"After you got beaten first," Kai replies, "And she lasted a lot longer than you. Both in the fighting arts as well as the fine arts of the bedroom."

"Are you saying? I'm not that good? I'll recall having you two under my heels begging for more," Sky Queen said smirking cruelly at them as she stood up, "Besides, I one of the few women who can go with mistress Top when she really cuts loose without fainting. And I have her beat by four inches."

Both La Noon and Kai couldn't help but stare at her body. She's in her mid-thirties with exquisite carved features that made her look refined, powerful and in total control. She also had a divine body with two special features, firstly one of the most pert and gigantic pair of breast that they had ever seen, she easily out busted Top in chest size as their mistress wears an F cup while she wore an G. And secondly long, bright orange hair, that sweeps down her back like a cloak. She didn't have skin, but very fine scales that were pressed so closely together that one could only see that they were scales when leaning in close like this. The scales are colored a blue-green on her face, as her chest area is a yellowy color. The skin on her arms took on the same color tone of blue-green as her face and as for her ears were what look much like webbed fins, and growing out on top of her head were a pair of deer like antlers. On her back grew a large pair of leathery bat like wings and lower down is a long lizard like tail but the end part had what look like a spear head.

The dragon woman wore a low hanging green leather pants that hug her bottom, brown leather boots and elbow length purple gloves. She wore a tiny black leather crop top that press her assets making them look even bigger. A wicked dominatrix and from the look she's giving them they're going to learn a lesson that they're going to be enjoying.

"Sky Queen!" someone shouted as the door flew open breaking the mood. Wearing a loose heavy blue robes, loose white pants, leather gloves, boots making sure that no skin showed but her face. The omnipresent scholar's cap with two long red braids that hung down to the ground, a pair of small glasses that sat on her nose completed her look. A pair of long thin bunny ears sprouted out of her hair showing she's a bunny girl. Momo a scientist and Sky Queen's chief engineer, who carries around a large bazooka armed with magical shells, and is a genius of machines. (1)

"What is it?" Sky Queen asked her engineer.

"I finally found the set of blueprints mistress that should be able to be built by those ninjas," Momo said as she pulls out a scroll from her robes placing it on the table.

Before any of the three other women could speak Momo began to ramble on about the machine on the blueprints, "The Mehve is a one-person plane/glider. It is unarmed, though the pilot can deploy any weapons that they carry with them. It has an approximate wingspan of 4 meters, and does not provide any protection from the elements for the pilot who is completely exposed to the wind. Although its performance specifications are not clear, it is slow enough to allow the pilot to hold onto and control it with nothing more than his/her arms and body weight. The Mehve also possesses V/STOL capabilities." (2)

"Wouldn't this cause us trouble?" Kai ask, "With this plane the ninjas will be able to put up a more powerful defense when we attack."

"Yes they will," Sky Queen said smiling, "And think of the fun we'll have when we blast them out of the sky."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the forest village –

Isabelle sat in her throne room as her subjects read her the reports of the plan that their mistress has laid out for them. Like the rest of the village all of the houses are craved into living trees. (3) Her living castle is craved into the truck of a massive ancient tree. Her throne room and the rest of the castle sat on the branches of the tree making it look like a small village in the tree as one would have to walk from one building to the other by walking on the branches, mirroring the one below it. Her small Queendom is well known for its fine silks and the candy fruits that grew wild on the mountain side. Not to mention all of the elves who unlike many of the other elves of the other worlds are very well built, unlike the slender forms that female elves in other worlds are known for, like all the elves that are serving Tophat.

Isabelle is dressed in a low-cut dark royal blue dress tightly hugged all 6 foot and 8 inches of her inhumanly beautiful and perfectly full hourglass figure. It gave little-needed lift to her huge, proud breasts, and called attention to the deep rift of cleavage between her exquisite orbs. The slinky, satin dress reached down all the way to her ankles, but not before reaching the two dangerously wide slits which began on each side of her upper thighs and exposed her toned, shapely legs. Coupled with the dress, are the elbow-length, fingertip-less black silk gloves that she always wore over her arms. The dress's material shimmered and really set off her wavy, voluminous hair beautifully, an incomprehensible mix of golden blonde and deep red that reached the middle of her back. Isabelle's somewhat long, pointed ears crowned her hair, her pale, vulpine face, and her almond-shaped gray eyes.

Isabelle wasn't your normal female elf, as she came from a different kind of elves. Her kind were created by the mind of Professor Sukebe who use his knowledge in science and magic to create her and her kind in the world her mistress found her and her colony of elves taking them with her loving care as their mistress. She is an Elfqueen who evolved from the basic elf. She's one of the oldest and is old enough to remember how Top Hat first came across this world as she was with her that day she first open a portal here. (4)

"All we're going have to do now is to wait for them to come," Isabelle said as she looks over the members of her court in the room.

"Great and we get to have some real fun for a change," Pan the giant dark elf said who hasn't been in a real fight since she and most of Top's castle guards got their butts whoop by that runt that Mad had brought over.

"Why are you here?" Isabelle growls at the dark elf. She like her type hate being near dark elves and the rest of their kind but even so… she couldn't help but stare at the on before her. With her skin midnight color and her elf ears peeking out from her silver-gray hair tied in a low ponytail. Incredibly tall, standing over seven feet, unheard of as no elf has grown that tall before. She's wearing white stockings and a yellow and white half-cut kimono around her shapely, muscular body. The bottom part is cut at the slits all the way to her hips so it reveals her shapely and long legs. Actually it's more like flaps are at the front and back and that's it. A large lance hung from her back and she's wearing yellow boots that are actually ankle guards and yellow arm guards. And her svelte frame was packed with feminine muscles. Her outfits top barely contain the two mountain sizes orbs in them. Her statuesque frame glowed with the sunlight off of her chiseled, yet alluring muscles as her skin reflected the light. If there was an Amazon type for elves, Pan would be the first. Isabelle could already feel herself getting hot at looking at her.

"Top sent me and my girls to help you girls out with the ninjas," Pan smirks as behind her came a horde of dark elves. None of them are tall as she is but all of them are stunningly attractive with sexy toned bodies, beautiful faces and amazingly revealing clothes.

"Oh great more of you," a Moon elf said seeing the group of different types of dark elves.

"Oh come on," Pan said waving her off, "The elves in the West don't mind us being around."

"Maybe we should show these elves why they don't mind us," a dark elf said leering at the lighter 'good' elves.

"Don't you dare!" Isabelle growls as she can barely control herself.

"All of you stop now!" Top shouted out appearing through a portal. All the elves in the room all stop what they were doing and lower their head in respect to their mistress.

Top turns to Isabelle, "After all of these years and you still don't like having your darker cousins around?"

"I can't help it," the Elf Queen said, "They so vulgar in their manners, throwing themselves at anyone and steal things whenever they get a chance."

Top just gives her a flat look, "Where did you get that idea?"

"Yeah were not thieves," a dark elf said.

The Isabelle looks at the dark elf. She has pure dark smooth skin, fairy quality slender build, snow white long silky hair bound in a trailing ponytail, one crisp blue eye and cateye amber. An arcane elfin tattoo on a bare upper forearm giving away one of the multi-class girl's professions, the soft light tan felt leather top that made a not quite modest bust hug her chest, short pants molded to athletic curved hips with a loose lace in the gap above her toned pubic region told Isabelle of the other. While a stereotypical conclusion, she doubted anyone but a thief would dress like that.

"Well you dress like one," she stated.

"As if you wouldn't like me all over you," the dark elf said smugly.

"Enough," Top said, "The portal in the ruins have open and a large group of Leaf ninjas are making their way here. They should make it through the Plains of Ruins in eight days. Everything has to be ready for them."

"Everything is already in place here mistress," Isabelle said, "All of the floating blocks are in place, the power up items shattered over the forest and the traps ready."

"Good, that means all we need to do now is to figure out what to do while we're waiting," Top said as she steps in front of her Pokewoman, "I'm going to have to do something about your attitude with your darker cousins."

Isabelle gave out a small laugh as she quickly found herself standing up with her mistress behind her. All of the dark elves leered as Top undress her in front of them. All of the other lighter elves began looking nerves as they knew where this was heading to. "After I'm done warming Isabelle up, I want every dark elf type here to have a go with her and show her why it isn't so bad having you guys around. Pan come, and join me in teaching her a lesson."

"With pleasure," Pan said as she walks up to Isabelle, "And while you girls are waiting have fun with Isabelle's girls."

"And that's an order," Top said, "For both sides!" The Dark Elves all quickly tackle the closest lighter skin elves as their Queen is being worked over by their mistress and the Dark Elf Pan. Even if she say she doesn't like Dark Elves she looks like she's really starting to get into it as she locks her lips with Pan's. The other lighter skin elves seeing this quickly took their Queen's led started to get into making out with the current Dark Elf who attached themselves to them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the Plains of Ruins –

The Plains of Ruins, a vast flat grass plain northwest of the Elvenglades. The land is littered with rocks and boulders of all sizes many of them look like ruins of stone buildings, hence where the plains got their name from. Without the stones dotting the landscape one would be able to see two horizons at the same time. The land is filled with monsters looking for their next meal. The Green Sludges, jelly-like creatures with gold eyes and a taste for human flesh, though they had no real mouths. The long, wide-bladed spear wielding imp-like race commonly called Devil Children. They were called that because of their demonic cherubism, with their stubby horns, fangs, and taloned feet. Like a tribe of secretive aborigines, the Devil Children hid themselves from everything, and had a reputation for being easy to anger when caught unawares. Are some of the monsters that could be found in the plains, making it dangerous for any travelers to cross without being well arm or in a large group.

"What was that thing?" a Leaf Anbu member said as they have just been attacked by a large wolf like creature. It measured between five and six feet at the shoulder. And could be up to fifteen feet in length from snout to tail; cautious estimates put the weight of the oversize wolf at a minimum of four-hundred pounds of pure muscles, around three times that of a normal man. With its bearlike face with a long muzzle full of huge fangs, long legs, sharp claws, and powerful built body, armored with short dense fur made it a beast to be feared.

"Don't know looks like a wolf to me," Sasuke said as he pulls the shurikens out of the hide of the beast, "We should leave here before its pack members come looking for it."

"Alright," Sakura said to their team leader of a group of twenty members. What's left of their old classmates, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, and Shino made up the group. The only teachers with them are Kakashi, Anko, and Jiraiya as all of the other teachers are busy with training the younger ninjas, as they would need all the able body ninjas who can fight. The rest of the group is made up of Anbu members.

"We should make camp on top of one of the rocks. Hopefully these things won't be able to climb," Jiraiya said as he leaps up onto one of the lager boulders with steep slopes.

"Good idea," Anko said as she hops her way up the rock face. The rest of the team followed as they had a hard enough time dealing with just one of those monster wolves and didn't want to deal with a pack of them.

"Why are you bringing that thing?" Ino ask her teammate Choji who has the monster wolf on his shoulders. She was amaze of how strong he has gotten as he managed to jump on top of the boulder while carrying that thing.

"Hey meat is meat," Choji said as he dumps the dead wolf on the ground, pulls out a knife and began skinning the wolf's skin. The others only shook their heads as Choji always thinks with his stomach.

As they set up camp for the night Kakashi walks up to Jiraiya. "You think we'll be able to pull this off?" Kakashi said, "Naruto already made it clear that any time we use that portal orb they'll know when we come and go." Not getting an answer he pokes Jiraiya's shoulder, "Umm… Jiraiya?"

"Oh sorry just thinking," Jiraiya said as he realized he was being spoken to. He let out a sigh, "Just been thinking about Naruto."

"Oh…," Kakashi said as he's been regretting everything he has done while he was his teacher. He was so force on turning Sasuke into a better ninja that he left Naruto behind, he couldn't even think of anything he has done for him but teaching him how to climb trees to learn how to better control his chakra. Naruto father is right about him, he never was a teacher to his son.

"Thinking of how lonely he must have been, growing up," Jiraiya said, "It's not surprising that he would finally snap. I had hope that he would have been able to gain some friends as he was growing up, but with the older villagers telling their kids to keep away from him… How could anyone manage to wear that smiling mask he wore so long, I will never understand."

"But we were friends," Sakura spoke up as she and the younger members of the team had overheard everything, "We may not have been that close to him but we were still his friends."

"Have anyone ever been to his home?" Jiraiya ask them, "Do you know anything about him? Really know him? Besides what you know about the smiling mask he wore what is he like really? The face beneath that mask he wore all of his life?"

None of them said anything as all of them took their parents lead and treated Naruto no better than the rest of the village. Only Ino had ever gone into Naruto's old home, only because she has spotted Hinata walking there and decided to join her. It was the day after everyone thought that he was death when they came to his old home. She could still remember it as what she saw that day has been scared into her memories.

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

When they enter the room they found it untouched as Tsunade after hearing the report of what happen had order that no one would touch Naruto's home until she visit it to pay her last respects. Inside they found Tsunade inside drinking out of a bottle, weeping as she held her necklace that she had given him. He had left it behind went he left as if he didn't wanted to be reminded of anything he was leaving behind. The room was immaculately clean as Naruto had clean it up before he left, but the room itself was decaying. There were only five rooms in the apartment, one of which was lock tight.

They didn't bother Tsunade as Hinata began to look around the apartment with Ino following behind her, this was the first time they had even been inside Naruto's home. The bedroom was clean, save for rumpled sheets, but was almost as bare as a bone. Above the bed hung a flag with the Konoha leaf symbol on it, and next to the bed there was a small, ratty side table that held an alarm clock that looked as if it had been put together from spare parts, which was the truth. His Leaf headband was laying on the table the symbol on it been cut with a knife.

The bathroom was also clean, but it was clear that it was in desperate need of repair. The pipes were rusting, the tiling cracked, and the caulking crumbling. The small kitchen was even worse. The counters were clean, but cracked, misshapen, and off-level. The floor had tiles that had come apart from the others, causing dangerous sharp points. A single table stood in the room, chipped, stained, and with one leg broken.

The living room held only a mat and a crate, with an ancient black and white TV set. The TV had knobs missing and the only way to change the channel was to flip through the channels forwards as the back button was missing. The wallpaper was peeling, and the ceiling water-stained. The carpet looked as if someone had taken a knife to it, padding sticking out of the various openings in the material. Everything inside the apartment looks as someone had been trying to keep everything clean but couldn't maintain it.

They realize with horror that the reason why everything was in disrepair was because only Naruto has been living here and that he's been trying to keep everything clean ever since he was left here by himself. All of this time he's been living in this decaying apartment all by himself trying to live in it. Having to do all of the cleaning, repairing, and cooking by himself as a child who was barely six years old at the time. It was no wonder he acted like a child all of the time because when he should have been acting like one he was trying to be an adult.

Then they came to the last room of the apartment that has a heavy lock on it. Hinata wanted to find out as she wanted to know more about Naruto as she wouldn't be able to know him any other way now. But with careful tinkering and patience, Ino was able to unlock it with a hairpin and a kunai. Their eyes widened when they saw inside.

It was easily the best room in the apartment, not only clean, but pristine, even with the cracked walls. Inside the room was numerous shelves, all holding various toys and pictures. The toys were dirty and broken, as if they had been taken from a dumpster which was likely the case, and the pictures were all blurred with water damage, or had most of them burned away. What was the worst of it was that Naruto had taken these, and acted like they were his, writing things like 'Uzumaki family' or 'Family vacation' on the pictures. In the exact center of the room, there was a small tree in a pot, with various wishes written on it. All of the wish cards were the same, _I wish for a family._

But it was when Ino touch the tree that it happen… She has heard about it in her family but she had never believed it before. According to stories in her family when an object is the center for strong powerful emotions by a person that when someone of her family touches the object than they would be able see into the mind of the person whose memories they lock away into the object. And the memories that were lock away inside the tree weren't happy ones as they all came rushing into her head. Ino could only watch in horror as the nicest people she knew turned into gruesome monsters in front of little Naruto.

"Demon, stay away!"

They swore and yelled at him a boy his age shouldn't have heard. Her knees gave way when she saw kids, all of the Rookie 9 members included, push chibi Naruto away, physically or verbally.

"Don't play with that monster, Dai-chan."

"STAY AWAY FORM MY BROTEHR! Kiba, keep away form him monster."

"Stay away form my daughter, demon."

"Sakura-chan, let's leave him alone, mommy told me not to play with him." Ino cried when she saw herself say those words. She watched as Naruto grew up alone, unloved, and without a friend. The crying blonde girl couldn't believe that Naruto is still sane, let alone smiling every single day while he was alive. _'If it was me, I would've left the village or taken revenge. I can't how many times Naruto saved the village and its people, but still they ended up blaming him.'_

When it was all over Ino found herself shedding tears that she didn't knew she had for Naruto. While she had a childhood he never was given a chance to have one. Hinata was already down on her knees crying as she felt the hardships that he must have felt coming from his home. All of the negative emotions locked inside the apartment she could feel as her blood power let he see the negative energies that have become apart of the apartment. How could anyone had live through all of this pain and still be sane. That day she and Hinata grew closer together as they now shared a common pain. Both of them from that day forth, never showed any respect towards any adult in the village or showed mercy on anyone who talks badly about Naruto. He was never given any kind of mercy growing up by the villagers so they in turn showed nothing towards anyone they beat who talk badly about him. Everyone in the village soon feared to say anything about Naruto as either Ino or Hinata would bring their wraths upon them, and Tsunade when she first heard what they doing let them do as the please as long as they didn't kill anyone.

0000000000000000000000000000End of Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

"None of us were ever that close to him, never were his friends," Jiraiya said admitting it to himself as he never gotten past Naruto's mask, "He has no ties in the village to hold him back with Hinata in his hands and his father alive all in favor of him destroying us. There's no way we'll ever be able to talk him out of destroying us. That's why we're here to steal blueprints from one of the bases here so we'll be able to get pass the fort he's commanding and plea to the ruler of the lands of the East. Hopefully we'll manage to bargain with her to stop Naruto from destroying us."

"What kind of plans are they?" Tenten ask. None of them had any idea of what kind of plans they're trying to steal when they signed up for this mission.

"I managed to summon, Gamakichi and told me and Tsunade of the only plan of action that we can take to save the village," Jiraiya explains to them, "There's no way we'll be able to fight our way through the fort without having suffering heavy losses, not to mention of the people we'll lose just getting there. The plans we're stealing is in the file room of the mountain base southwest from here. It's filed under M under the name of Mehve, it's a flying machine."

"A FLYING MACHINE?" all of the younger ninjas ask at the same time.

"Like a kite?" Kiba ask as that's the only way he knows how to fly.

"Something like that," Jiraiya said, "We need to steal the blueprints from the base we're heading to. Flying is the only way we'll be able to cross these lands and make it pass that fort of Naruto's."

"Wait a moment," Shikamaru spoke up, "If they have the power of flight wouldn't that mean they'll be able to shoot us down with their own flying machines? Shouldn't we steal a more powerful flying machine?"

"I ask that of Gamakichi and he said that the Mehve is the only thing that's fast enough and our level of technology is advance enough to make without having to get the equipment we would need from other villages. You all already know the trade ban that's in place on us with the other villages," Jiraiya said making them all sadly nod as there hasn't been any, traders or merchants in the village for weeks now. Without any goods coming into the village, everyone had to make do what they had, meaning rationing their produce that they grew themselves and having to melt down scrape metal and old weapons to make new ones as there's no iron coming in. The only way to get any goods anymore is to use the black market merchants, with them having to pay a huge amount of money to get anything that the village couldn't make or produce.

"This is our only hope in saving the village," Jiraiya said seriously to all the members of the party, "Naruto will never forgive anyone in the village of what he went through growing up. He has never been shown kindness growing up and has taken this to heart. If anyone had been there when we first found out he was alive besides Hinata he wouldn't have given a second thought in killing that person. So remember once we're in sight of Candy Mountain there's no turning back for any of us. No matter how many of us dies on this mission we will complete this mission because failure isn't an option."

"Yes sir!" they all shouted.

'I wonder how many of us will be left after this,' Anko thought to herself as she thought about Naruto wondering why she had never seen how much he looks like his father. When Hinata had her nervous breakdown six years ago that was when she first found out of who was Naruto's father. She couldn't believe it why it was kept a secret for all of those years. All that time the villagers were treating their hero's child as a monster and than with Arashi reveling himself to be Faceless than condemning his old village to death by the hands of his son… She wonders if what she knew could help save the village? What would Naruto think if he learns who his mother is?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Also, I'm reposting this reminder to all Naruto writers!

I have been thinking about something that's been on my mind for awhile now. Those who read 'A Fistful Of Omake' by metroanime. Those who don't know it's a bunch of omake's about how different Ranma would be if he was raised by different people. So I have a challenge to all Naruto writers and readers. I call for the 'What if Naruto was raised by …?' challenge! Those who want to write just think of someone raising Naruto besides him being left alone all of his life and how it would change him from the Naruto we know to an all new one. Like what if Goku raise Naruto or if he was raise by the X-men. There are all kinds of stories that can be created so those who I have sparked an idea go and write it! Because mainly, I'm getting tried of some many Yaoi fics being posted. I mean some of them are good but there are too many with him getting together with Sasuke!

Author's Notes

1 – Momo from Breath of Fire 3

2 – The one man plane from the 'Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'

3 – Those who remember the 'Berenstain Bears' think of the tree houses they live in. Or think of the houses that Winnie-the-Pooh and his friends live in

4 – Do I really need to explain it to you guys? Read below for the info on her kind

**ELFQUEEN**, the Regal Forest Queen Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Plant/Magic

Frequency: Very Uncommon

Diet: Vegetarian

Role: Caretaker of forests, ruler among elves. Lands an ElfQueen and a team of Elves cultivate have a 220 crop yield, however they make poor pets in urban areas and rapidly sicken in polluted regions.

Libido: Average to High (can become Extreme with Tamers they are emotionally attached to)

Strong vs: Psychic, Plant, Ground, Rock, Water

Weak vs: Fire, Dark, Fighting

Attacks: Power Bolt, Dazzle, Reflect, Heal, Command Plants, Summon (Elf-types save for Dark Elves, Bondage Elves, and Bondage Queens), Rose Whip, Wood Tower, Grass Floor, Lance

Enhancements: Longevity, Plant Affinity, Magic Affinity, Gardener, Enhanced Senses (Hearing)

Disadvantages: Takes double damage from Fire attacks.

Evolves: None

Evolves from: Elf (orgasm)

ElfQueens evolve from Elves who experience intense orgasms, most often from one they are Delta-bonded to. When this occurs the Elf gains two feet in height and usually one to two cup sizes (maxing out at around six feet and a D cup). Their skin becomes pale and their hair (if not already this color) typically becomes shades of red, brown, or blonde, though bright blue, silver, or even white are not unheard of. For some reason all ElfQueens can be found in flowing, low-cut gowns that match the colors of the local trees (silver if there are no local trees) and change colors with the seasons.

Feral ElfQueens claim forests, or large sections of forests, as their domains, sending out a mystical call that attracts Feral Elves to them. Typically the Queen forms a colony of twenty to a hundred Elves, with Avariel Elves, Dark Maidens, Drow Zees, High Elves, and occasionally the odd Golden Elf or Grandelf mixed in. Within her domain the ElfQueen claims absolute authority, but practically this is usually limited by the amount of other Pokegirls and humans in the area. Once a colony is established the Queen has her subjects start making natural-seeming modifications to the lands about them, to provide for better food, defense, and plant growth. Forests under an ElfQueen's care experience rapid growth but ElfQueens are cautious enough to know both when to stop planting and when to trim back the woods to maintain ecological balance. Somewhere within the woods the ElfQueen will establish her Court. Oftentimes the Court might be situated in a grove though some ElfQueens have been known to have large trees made into their palatial homes. It seems to be a matter of taste. When two Feral ElfQueens cross paths one of two things happens. Either the "defending" Queen plays gracious hostess to her fellow royalty or (if one or both are of the arrogant, snobbish persuasion) a fight breaks out. These battles are rarely to the death. Usually the loser is forced to concede her domain to the winner and become a servant of the victor.

Tamed and Feral ElfQueens share a few common traits. First is their love of nature, especially plantlife. ElfQueens always carry some token of the plant world with them, be it their traditional flower-wreaths, flowers sewn into their clothes or woven into their hair, or even vine bracelets, chokers, or anklets. They both hold Dark Elves, Bondage Elves, and Bondage Queens in nothing but the lowest of contempt, openly ridiculing them as mockeries of Elvenkind. Tamed ElfQueens will not usually start attacks on Dark Elves, Bondage Elves, or Bondage Queens they run across, but they will loudly encourage their Tamers and Harem-sisters to avoid such Pokegirls or drive them away. Feral ElfQueens have an attack-on-sight policy. Putting an ElfQueen and a Dark Elf, Bondage Elf, or Bondage Queen in the same harem is a very bad idea. The ElfQueen will likely lash out, provoking battles until one or the other is dead or otherwise removed. Finally, both Tamed and Feral ElfQueens have a very odd deference to Grandelves. They become meek and quiet in the presence of Grandelves, and tend to rely on them for advice. Also, both kinds of ElfQueens get along well with High Elves.

In battle ElfQueens take on a field commander position. They direct their subjects (and for Tamed ones their sisters) into strategic positions. Because an ElfQueen gets to know her subjects (or Harem-sisters) early on they generally know the strengths and weaknesses of what and who they have to work with and lay out their plans accordingly. Weaker subjects or sisters are directed towards where there is the least risk while others are deployed as best as the situation will allow and the ElfQueen provides support from a distance with her attacks. While the ElfQueen doesn't like to fight herself, she will to protect her subjects or Harem-sisters. They often get quite protective of other Elf-types in a Harem, as well as smaller and physically or emotionally weaker Harem-sisters, and have been known to put themselves in danger to protect those Sisters. When they do directly battle it's from long-range, using their power to control plants to twist the environment to their benefit and lashing out with Rose Whip and Power Bolt, often after dazzling a foe.

ElfQueens generally have average to high libidos. Although they only need Taming twice in a month, they are happy to receive it whenever. When it comes to Taming an ElfQueen loses her air of detachment from the world and can become very blunt with her desires, but only in private. In public they are prim ladies when the subject is brought up. With Tamers they are emotionally bonded to (or Delta-bonded with) an ElfQueen's libido rapidly increases to Extreme and they become very demanding of their lover's time and attention. They don't like to share their partners and they don't like being kept waiting either.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Through The Woods We Will Go

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Through The Woods We Will Go –

"There's the mountain," Jiraiya said as he lay on his stomach on a large rock as he could clearly see the out lining image of the mountain and the trees of the forest that lay on its foot.

"All we need to do is somehow get past what's waiting for us in the forest between us and our target," Anko said laying down next to him, "What's the game plan for this?"

"If we go into the forest we should all go as a group," Jiraiya said.

"Why?" Anko ask, "Shouldn't we go in smaller separate units? We'll be easily seen if we go as a large group."

"No," Jiraiya said looking at the tree line, "I have the feeling that we're already been spotted and if we go in small groups we're be easily taken out by large groups as they attack our smaller units. Our best bet is to go into the woods as a group than break into smaller groups once we're in the tree line."

"Alright you're the leader," Anko said phasing as she's been wanting to ask him this for awhile now, "About Naruto… what's the best plan to fight him. He has been with his father for six years now and you're the only one who knows how well the Fourth fought when he went all out?"

"Don't bother," Jiraiya said, "Faceless has surpass the power that he had when he was still human. Naruto is now a demon as well there's no telling how powerful he has become in the six years he's been here. Faceless batter you and all the others who tried to attack him at the exams without even trying. Before that he beat Gaara with hardly an effort. Naruto is driven by the hatred in his heart he has for the village and everyone in it. I knew it was there but at that time I thought it was nothing more than a sprout but the seed it hatched from had spread out deep roots underneath the surface. Without anyone that care and love him as a child that seed of darkness found the prefect place to grow."

"That damn demon must have help in its growing," Anko said. She quickly regretted her words as Jiraiya stared at her with cold eyes.

"Never say that in my present again," he said ice cold, "The fox demon never needed help. People like you have done that job for him. Without friends or family Naruto had no one to go to when he was scare or wanted someone to say they love him. He grew up in darkness as people like you never saw him nothing more than just a demon."

Anko felt a stab in her chest as he told her this. She thought about after the Third had died after the exams when she found out of who Naruto's father was as he left her a letter to be given to her if he ever dies before he could tell her himself. All of that time she had just thought that the Fourth had used someone else's child to seal the fox demon not his own. She also learned that several Anbu members already knew and never told her. She was angry that no one had ever told her about who Naruto's father was. Afterwards she couldn't bring herself to tell him who his mother is as how could she tell him after so many years had pasted by without him ever knowing what a family is like or the love of a mother. As even after she learned the truth she could only see that demon fox inside of him, she was also scared of what might happen if she does tell him.

"Come on let's get the others," Jiraiya said as he crawled down the rock so he wouldn't be seen.

"Alright," Anko said following him down to the ground level where the rest of the team waited for them.

"We're heading out," Jiraiya said to the team.

"Which teams will we be assigned to?" Shikamaru ask.

"We're all going to go as a group. It will be safer if we go as a group or we'll be picked off one by one if we have already been spotted," Jiraiya informs them.

"Akamaru hasn't smelled anything from the forest yet," Kiba spoke out. Akamaru who used to be so small that he used to ride on top of Kiba's head, he has grown so much that now Kiba can ride on his back.

"Good we'll be able to get into the forest before we're spotted by whatever group who makes their homes in there," Sasuke said as the team started off for the forest. Up above them a strange looking metal ball like creature is watching them. It's a solid ball of metal with a pair of horseshoe magnets on either side, as well as a single, lidless eye. It has a pair of screws protruding from below the eye, and a large screw forming a sort of cap on top of its head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the air base of Candy Mountain –

"Ah, training battles always damages my hair," Sky Queen said as she lounged on a salon chair with a towel wrapped around her head. She was naked save for another towel wrapped about her body. Several attendants were massaging her legs and giving her a manicure and pedicure.

"Don't worry captain. We're here to revive your beauty," one of the attendants assured.

"I appreciate it. I don't feel like going into battle unless my hair is set just right." Sky Queen smirks as she thought of showing the attendants of how appreciated she is of all of their hard work when they're done with her.

Pyoro floated beside her. Pyoro is a Magneton which have has many odd traits. One is the fact that Pyoro is made up of three small metal balls like the one watching the ninja team entering the forest. Magneton's are formed when three Magnemite link together by a strong magnetic force. This magnetic force is so strong that moisture in its vicinity dries instantly. Magneton constantly generates strange radio signals which induce earaches when close by. They use the radio signal to keep in touch with each other, with one Magnemite or Magneton relaying the signal to the next relay point that could stretch for miles. They also raise the temperature by 3.6 degrees Fahrenheit within a 3,300 foot radius. And Pyoro is currently making a ringing noise as one of the Magnemites has spotted a large group entering the forest.

"Took them long enough," Sky Queen said as she's been waiting around for Pyoro's alarm network to spot something.

"We have you looking prefect when they finally get up here," the attendant doing her nails said.

"That's if they get up here," another attendant added.

Sky Queen then glanced over to the hot tub and saw her security officer, Gally soaking in it. "Gally, are you trying to lose even more weight?"

"Excess body fat gets in the way of combat," The slim black haired girl replied simply.

"But you won't have any breasts left if you keep on losing weight," Sky Queen pointed out.

"Umm. Don't worry about me," Gally was not as unconcerned with maintaining her feminine appearance as her captain is.

"Better alert the elves of what's heading their why," Sky Queen said as she wonders how many of them would be left once they reach the mountain.

"At least the ninjas, who get here will be strong," Gally said as she knows what her captain is thinking about. And she didn't get to fight during the time Ranma was here as he destroyed the ships engines causing the ship to crash into the ground.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the forest –

The Leaf ninja team is currently stopping for a rest in the forest far from the forest trail they spotted as they enter as it would clearly make them stick out like a sore thumb. They're trying to get their bearings as they have been wondering around the forest as there's something about this forest making them walk around in circles and the mist drifting through the trees even in a sunny day wasn't helping them. Sakura went and climb up one of the trees to get a better look around as the others waited for her down below.

"Hey what's that?" Shikamaru ask pointing to what looks like a block floating in mid-air several feet above them. It's colored yellow and has a white question mark on its four sides but the bottom and top.

"Looks like a floating yellow block with question marks on its sides to me," Tenten said pointing out what everyone else already figured out.

"We can all see that but what's it for?" Neji said as he stares at it trying to see if it's giving off anything but saw nothing.

"Maybe there's something inside?" Shino said.

"There's only one way to know. Choji give me a boost," Lee said.

"Sure," Choji said as he put his hands together to give Lee a jump boost.

"Be careful it could be a trap," Sasuke pointed out.

"I will," Lee said as he was boosted up by Choji up to the floating block. But Choji put too much power into the boost ending Lee hitting his head on the bottom of the block.

"Opps," Choji laugh as Lee fell back down landing on his butt.

"Nice going," Ino said to her teammate.

"Hey look!" Kakashi said as the block had change color from yellow to an orange-brown and the question marks are gone. And something came out of the block. A feather came floating down towards Lee who fallen below it.

"What the?" Lee said as the feather touches his forehead. He glowed for a second and found himself wearing a yellow cape.

"A feather cape?" Anko ask to nobody.

"It won't come off," Lee said as he tries to pull the cape off.

"At least it doesn't look harmful," Kiba said, "Besides making you stick out."

Sakura came back down and pointed straight ahead, "If we continue to head that way we'll reach the mountain."

"Something's coming up ahead," Jiraiya said. Everyone pulls out a weapon as a small figure came waling into their sights.

It was a boy, hardly four or five years old, his dirty blond hair matted and snarled down to his shoulders, half hiding his face. He was filthy, his face, arms and legs caked with grime, his clothing little more than rancid brown rags hanging around his skinny chest and waist. He was totally barefoot as he has nothing but the clothes on his back. They caught a wave of rank animal odor so overpowering it made everyone wince.

"It's Naruto," Anko said as she sees the boys face.

"But how?" Sakura ask as this Naruto is much younger than the one they saw on the bridge.

"I don't understand….," the boy said his face empty of everything but sorrow. He wasn't crying as his tears had dried long ago, "Why do they treat me like this? Why do they treat me like this? Why won't anyone be my friend? Why do they call me monster?"

"Naruto is that you?" Ino ask as the boy kept on rambling.

"Am I a monster? Is that what I am? Are my parent's monsters too? Why worry anyone tell me who they are?" the boy asked but everyone could tell he wasn't asking any of them, "Than, I'll become a monster as that what everyone wants me to become." The boy just disappears like mist as sunlight shines on it. Like a fading memory from the past.

"What was that?" Sasuke ask as he was sure he saw it.

"An image from the past?" Jiraiya said as he heard of tales of things like this happening but never seen it first hand. Maybe something about this forest is making it happening.

"Is that what Naruto thought at that age?" Anko said as she felt a sharp pain in her chest at what Naruto must have gone through at that age. That look on his face wasn't the smiling face she had seen as he was growing up. Is that his real face he had hidden beneath the smiling mask he wore?

"Akamaru what's the matter?" Kiba ask his partner who started growling.

"He's smelling something that he doesn't like," Shino said as he looks were Akamaru is pointing at.

"GO BACK!"

"That's Hinata's voice," Shikamaru said recognizing the voice.

Before anyone else could say anything else about the voice someone step through the ever present mist. A powerfully built, woman who stood over seven feet step into view through haze of the mist, wearing a dirty white shirt, dirty overalls and a brown burlap sack-like mask with two eye holes cut into the bag. The only skin they could see is her powerfully built arms, they're mid-night colored black. The woman's body is packed with feminine muscles. She's quite well built as they could clearly see. Her shirt is barely containing the two mountain sizes orbs in them, which made the males of the team mainly the two old perverts stare at her chest. And she's also carrying something big… a machine of some kind with a long blade? It reminded them of a saw blade's teeth, but the teeth on that thing are on a chain… how could anyone cut something with that thing? (1)

"Who are you?" Sakura shouted as she's ready to attack whoever the woman is.

The woman said nothing as she began pulling on a cord on the machine she's lugging around. The blade of the thing started turning like the sound of a generator starting up as the chain teeth started turning at a fast rate that they became nothing but a blur to their eyes. They could now clearly see how someone could use that thing to cut things seeing the blades turning at blurring speed. And the woman stood there as her machine letting out smoke and making a buzzing noise like hundreds of hornets or bees as its blade continue to cut the air.

"AARRRUGG!"

Then as suddenly as the scream began, a low whining sound could be heard making its way closer to the group of Ninja.

"Look out!" cried one of the Anbu to the one standing on a branch of a tree as a whirling blade of iron flew through the air, cutting into the tree trunk, branches, and body… sending splinters of wood, blood, and gore outward in its wake. The male Anbu member who wasn't quick enough has been smash into the tree trunk as a massive metal lance has smashed into his body. Suddenly someone saw movement from within the shadows.

"There!" shouted Kakashi. The remaining members of the Leaf Ninjas turned and unleashed a torrent of shurikens at a nearby tree. Behind it, the shadow of their comrade killer was seen. With each passing second, the culmination of dozens upon dozens of shurikens made their impact, cutting the tree braches in a matter of seconds to reveal behind it an ogre of a woman.

The ogre was tall, nearly nine and a half feet and had skin with the texture of hardened green color rock. Besides the visor she's wearing she only wore a tunic and loose pants that look worse for wear after the rain of shurikens that was thrown at her. She held two more lances and was already throwing the other one. In a brazen move, Kakashi leapt high into the air as he avoided another flying lance that was thrown by the killer. While in the air, he flung in succession three shurikens that bounced harmlessly off the giant's rock like skin.

From another direction, Tenten leapt for an attack, bringing her short sword down on their attacker. However, she was easily spotted and her blow was blocked by a simple twist of the ogre's remaining lance. With little give, Tenten's strike knocked her back and she landed with a dull thud on the ground. She was almost crushed as the lance was dropped down on top of her by the female ogre.

'Oh god,' Tenten thought to herself. She had nearly been skewered and now the monster had leapt down to the ground and was eyeing her in a way that invoked no sense of good. Seeing the monster lick its lips, Tenten shuddered in fear.

Then suddenly Shino had come running with his sword ready to do combat. He leapt at the giant and was prepared to bring his own blade down swiftly. However, he let out a scream of pain as he realized that his attack had failed. Now his arms were caught in vice like grips, his limbs being pulled out of their sockets.

"Tenten," he struggled to say as the sounds of snapping sinew and breaking bones could be heard. "Get out of here while you still can." At that instant, Shino's arms were ripped free of his torso, his body falling limp to the ground. On seeing this, Tenten let out a scream, her body failed to move as she watched her friend get torn apart. Behind the female ogre holding the two bleeding arms are a host of women, all holding weapons of some kind and are coming right at them. These women were all slender and busty, coming in shades of light to very dark skin. All of them have long pointed ears and none of them look happy to see the ninjas. And standing above the mob of women were even more ogre women like the one standing before her.

"RUN!" a male Anbu member shouted as he started running for the mountain seeing that they're out numbered. Everyone else of the team quickly followed as they couldn't take that many and they still need to complete their mission. But they had all forgotten the woman with the sack on her head.

The Anbu who first made a run for it suddenly found himself falling as the woman cut his legs off with that cutting machine of hers. The other Leaf ninjas didn't realized what happen until after they had run past him. Within seconds, half a dozen of those women that are chasing after them had him surrounded and were hacking him into pieces with axes and blades. The sack mask woman began running after the rest of the ninjas swinging that strange but powerful weapon of hers.

Shino was being lifted by his hair by the ogre woman as she and he are being surrounded by some of the women running after the rest of the ninjas. She let fall onto his back in a middle of a circle with the women warriors all around him holding spears. As one they all lifted their long weapons their spearheads pointing downwards at the ninja laying at their feet.

"Shino!" Tenten yelled as she jumps on two of the women hitting their heads with her frail. She was grab from behind by three women pulling her off of the two women who turns on her grabbing her wildly swinging limbs.

As Tenten struggles to free herself from the hands of the five women she saw the remaining women surrounding Shino are plunging their weapons downwards as Shino let out bloody screams as their spearheads pierced into his body missing his vital organs to prolong his suffering.

"NOOO!" Tenten screams as she's engulfed into a sea of hands grabbing parts of her body dragging her down. She fought with everything she has as she became lost in darkness as bodies of the women holding her piled on top of her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the throne room of the elf queen –

Isabelle watches as her elves along with the dark elves attack the ninjas from the Leaf village. Four of the ninjas were already taken care of and the rest of the now sixteen ninja party were now making a run for it towards Candy Mountain. She wonders if even half of them will be able to make it to the mountain as the elf warriors are hot on their heels.

"I see that Pan talk you into getting some outside help," Faceless said as he appears next to her.

"Yes she did," Isabelle said as her mistress Top and Pan had work her over and convince her to let some of the other women to join in the hunt, "Five of them are heading right for the lycans. This should be fun to watch."

"Did you do remember what the plan is right?" Faceless ask the elf queen.

"Yes, I know we're going to let some of them make it out of the forest and onto the mountain. But if any of them fail to out run my elves or the dark elves… well it's too bad for them. Is that the reason you're here?"

"No," Faceless said, "Naruto has learned of this and wants to play a part in it."

"What how?" Isabelle asked shock to learn this fact.

"He was wondering why there was so much activity going on around here. After he talk to Top and learned of what's going on here made a request. He wants to face off with Sasuke. So keep him alive if he doesn't make it out of the forest, in fighting condition. He wants to show the village of how far he is in power to the one they chose over him."

"I send everyone a message now," Isabelle said as she is keeping a mental link to all of the warriors in the forest with a Mind Orb given to her by Top. Which lets the user to link up their minds to others, useful for commanders of armies.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the forest –

"Where are the others?" Ino shouted as she Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba riding Akamaru, and two Anbu members a woman and a man ran for their lives.

"Looks like we got separated," Shikamaru shouted as he looks back seeing no one is in sight behind them.

"We got to get out of here," the male Anbu member wearing a bear shouted as he stopped to catch his breath.

"We can't stop!" the female Anbu shouted wearing a cat mask.

"Hinata!" Kiba said as Akamaru stop in front of Hinata in a wheelchair who appeared in the middle of the forest path they're taking.

"Why didn't you go back?" Hinata said as she looks at her friends with pleading eyes.

"How did you?" Lee began to ask.

"Are you a spy!" the male Anbu shouted as he pulls out a kunai as her father wishes for his daughter to die if any of them were ever given a chance too.

"Did Naruto left you here?" Ino ask her friend waving the male Anbu to lower his weapon.

"No he didn't I came here to try to warn you guys to stay away. You should never have come here," Hinata said, "Now none of you are going to be leaving now."

"Hinata you can come back with us," Shikamaru said to his old teammate.

"No it's too late for that. This is the path that, I have chosen and I will stay at Naruto's side. Because in the end he'll always be the lonely boy I fallen for," Hinata said as she dissolved like morning mist, "You're all going to die now."

The female Anbu with the cat mask screamed out in pain as a metal flail struck her shoulder breaking it. As the weapon was pulled back everyone eyes are following where it came from.

Standing there holding the other end of the long length flail was a fox woman. Long pointed fox ears on top of her head clawed hands and feet as well as a red pelt of fur covering her body made it clear to the ninja team what part of an animal she was half of as they have seen the now half fox demon of Naruto. And like Naruto this fox has nine long red tails growing from her tail bone. The only item of clothing that she wore was a loose fitting light blue robe, that's being holding together by a thin belt. The top was open that showed her ample chest that almost spilled out from their confines it maybe loose fitting but they barely contain the big fur cover orbs held inside. The guys of the team couldn't help but notice that the robe bottom half look like a miniskirt as it was very short length. The weapon that she that hit the female Anbu member with is a long spike covered flail. It was long cylinder shape flail that was connected by a long chain to a handle.

Stepping through the tree line is the largest woman that any of them had ever seen stepped into view. She was easily twelve feet tall a beautiful, buxom woman with fur covered skin the color of honey-brown with luxuriant blond hair that corkscrewed down her back, eyes of bright green. She wore a white halter top (which her breasts filled out very nicely) and a red loin cloth. Her long legs are strong and shapely with light fine honey-brown fur covering them. Soon another beast woman appeared about five paces behind the first beast woman. This one was shorter by several inches around nine feet tall, but otherwise bore a strong resemblance to her much taller companion. Her outfit was similar, too, with one exception that her tank top is green colored. Then stepping in front of the two taller girls was a lot shorter girl with shorter hair then the other two just around seven feet but she still towered above any of the Leaf ninjas in height.

'Okay let's see they have short round ears on top of their heads and they claws hands and feet with muscular bodies. All three have slight snout with fangs,' Shikamaru thought to himself trying to figure out what kind of beast woman they are. Maybe he would be able to figure out something about their kind to beat them.

"Oh trying to figure out what Donna and her sisters are?" the fox woman asks her hand tapping on her chin and her eyes slitted like a fox which she is as she saw how the genius ninja was looking at them, "Well they're grizzly-bear girls quite strong, fast and powerful. And my name is Roxy the nine-tailed fox."

"As she said my names Donna," Danna the big one said showing off her muscular body. A large jug hung, by a strap from her shoulder that would be a huge jar to any of them but just a small jug in her hands. She took the cork off and took a quick drink before corking it again.

"Mine's Nana lover boy," the middle one said as she held a tetsubo an iron staff the Lee recognized from Tenten supply of weapons. It was constructed out of heavy oak and covered with iron in the middles and iron studs at the end.

"And, I'm Mink," the shortest one of them said. She's armed with a twin pair of steel mallets with their hammer heads coned shaped but with their heads flat to cause more damage when they hit something.

"My name is Red," a tall woman who was dress in a red hooded cloak walking out of the shadows. Underneath that was a white shirt that strain to contain her large breast underneath trying to break themselves free from the tight confines and a red miniskirt that showed off her long legs. The Leaf ninjas could see the light grey fur the slight snout of a canine and the long bushy wolf's tail wagging behind her. She held a large folding fan in one hand resting it on her left shoulder.

"Enough talk lets get them!" Roxy shouts as she swings her flail around her head building up speed before launching her weapon at Lee.

"We're not going down without a fight!" Lee shouted as he ducks under the flail and runs right at Donna.

Lee delivers quick kicks and punches at weak points throughout her massive body but all she did was smile as she slams her hands together creating a shockwave knocking him back. The female cat mask Anbu throws a grappling-hook with a steel cable on Donna's right arm and loop it around a tree holding it with her one good arm. "Just try to get out of this," the female Anbu shouted as she pulls hard to tie the line.

Donna grins as she easily snaps the cable on her end letting the cat mask Anbu to fall on her rear. She made a running leap at the fallen form of the female ninja smirking, "Sorry but my body is eighty present muscle and you think a steel cable can hold me!" She leaps into the air and body slams her massive body onto the female ninja as she tries to get out of the way but fails as she's get crush under the weight of over 2,000 pounds of werebear on top of her.

The others weren't having much luck with the others as Ino and Shikamaru fought off Mink as she blocks everything they throw at her with her mallets. Lee and the bear mask Anbu are busy evading the flail of Roxy and the club of Nana who wouldn't let any of them to get enough time to think up a plan of attack. Kiba and Akamaru are busy dealing with Red as she uses her fan to block all the shurikens he tries hitting her with as he rode on top of his dog as the werewolf gave chase after them. As they ran through the trees Kiba throws a bomb at her, Red sees the bomb as it exploded releasing a rain of needles on her. Red just disappears as the needles hit the place where she was standing. Kiba had Akamaru halt as he looks for where she went off to. Red appears in front of them swinging her fan creating a powerful gust of wind that throws Kiba off of Akamaru as the ninja dog is thrown into a tree knocking the k-9 out cold.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouts as he saw his friend laying out cold.

"Kill him!"

Kiba turns around to see the horde of women warriors had caught up with them. One of them throws a spear at him hitting his shoulder with enough force to slam him to the ground pinning him there as the horde surrounds him. And with their weapons began butchering his body as he screams out in pain.

"We got to get out of here!" the bear mask Anbu shouted as he turn to run when he saw the horde coming after them through the trees. Roxy seeing his back to her throws her flail wrapping it around his legs tripping her as Nana quickly follows through as she swings downward smashing his skull like an overripe melon.

Ino and Shikamaru quickly leaped into the trees to escape the approaching horde coming at them. Mink seeing her prey trying to escape throws her two mallets at the tree they're about to jump on sending it falling with them in it. Before the tree crash into the group Lee leap to the rescue grabbing the two under each of her arms as he leaps through the trees.

"Stop him!" someone shouted as they gave chase.

'Got to get higher,' Lee though to himself as he leaps higher and higher until he realized that he's no longer jumping but flying through the air.

"You're flying!" Ino said as she couldn't believe he's really flying.

"It's the cape," Shikamaru realize it's the cape letting Lee to fly, "We should be on the look out for more of those blocks they might have some things that we can use."

"I just hope the others are okay," Ino said thinking of the people they have already lost.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another part of the forest –

Sasuke, Sakura, Choji, Neji, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and the four remaining Anbu members two women and two guys, ran for their lives. They already lost Anko as she was force to take another path when a trap was set off in front of her in the form of a net wall shot up almost getting her. She couldn't rejoin her group as the horde behind her quickly caught up with her. She evaded them running off to the side with a couple of the women giving chase as the rest ran after the others.

"We got to do something about them," Kakashi shouted as those women are getting closer to them.

"I can slow them down," Sasuke said as he used his fire jutsu to create a wall of flames between them and the women.

"That stop them," an Anbu wearing a wolf mask said as he turn around to see if the fire wall is holding them back.

Several arrows flew through the flames striking the wolf mask Anbu pinning him to a tree. Leaping out from the flames the bag mask wearing woman with the strange cutting machine of hers came charging at the pin ninja. His screams rang out as she drove her buzzing blade into his body as chunks of his flesh and bones flew through the air. The others couldn't do anything as they had to keep on running as some of the women followed the bag wearing woman's lead and leap through the flames.

"This should hold them," Jiraiya shouted as he uses the 'Shadow Doppelganger Technique' (2) creating a hundred clones of himself and sent them to fight the women chasing them to buy them the time they need to escape.

"I hope it does," Choji said as he looks back to see that the shadow Jiraiya's are holding back the women that are chasing after them but they're quickly being overwhelmed by the horde of women. The bag mask woman had already cut through five of the shadow clones already. All they could do was to run as fast as they can.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep in the woods –

Anko knew she was lost as she's been twisting and turning around in the woods. She didn't know where she's going as she couldn't stop long enough to get her bearings as the women behind her prove fast enough to keep up with her. She tried to escape by using the trees the bigger green skin women couldn't follow her but the smaller ones with the long ears easily climb the trees and leap through the trees as fast as she could.

'I can't let it end here,' Anko thought to herself as she suddenly found no more trees in front of her as she found a clearing in the forest.

She fell to the ground landing on her feet and as she scanned the area in front of her she saw her way was block as there were women in the trees and on the ground in front of her. Looking back of her she saw the women that are chasing her forming a circle in the clearing she's trap in.

"Alright you have me," Anko said as she pulls out two double-bladed kunais (3) out as this is going to be a close range fight when they come charging in on her.

But to her surprise the women in front of her parted to let someone she thought she wouldn't see to past through. Her heart skipped a beat as she stares at him. She didn't know what to do as she couldn't think.

"Naruto," Anko said as she saw first hand how much he has change since she last saw him. His spiky blond hair was as wild as an open flame. Two fox ears poked out from beneath the mass of hair, nine long fox tails tailed behind him. He has a handsome masculine face with three whisker-like marks on each check, besides those features he looks very much like his father, but his face and eyes made anyone who first sees him to back away. His eyes held a slow burning fire in them that would set aflame anything he unleashes it upon, like how he's looking at her now.

"Hello mother," Naruto said as he walks up to her as a bloody red aura surrounds him.

Anko drop her weapons as she openly lets tears to flow down her cheeks as she stares at her son. She had let her hatred of the fox to blind her of everything. Never questioning the death of her son during the demon attack all those years ago, never seeing how much Naruto looks like his father as he grew up in a village where no one wanted anything to do with him, and after learning the truth letting her fear take over not letting her to tell him she's his mother as how could she have said, 'Naruto I'm your mother sorry I was never there for you.' When Faceless showed that he's Arashi reborn as a demon who broke out of Hell after he learned of what happen to his son, acting like any real parent would after learning that their child went through so much suffering, something that she hadn't done as she was too scare to say anything. All she could do now is stare at her son regretting everything she has failed to do as a mother as his eyes turn red as reaches out to grab her neck…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Alright who doesn't know what game I got that from?

2 – Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Doppelganger Technique): Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu does not create illusions, but real bodies of the user. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones (like with Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), making this technique forbidden. However, this is something that Naruto himself doesn't have to worry about, since his chakra supply is very high in regards to the Kyūbi. Kage Bunshin can't be detected by Byakugan (Hyūga Neji states this during his fight with Naruto during the third part of the Chūnin exam). This is because the clones are real bodies with real chakra systems, identical to the user. It also cannot be detected by the Sharingan. Because the clones are basically the same they can do real damage and can take some hits themselves, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one fatal attack. This is considered to be Uzumaki Naruto's signature Jutsu. Since the clones are exact copies of him, he can use them in combination with many other techniques.

3 – The Double-Bladed Kunai is a specialized mêlée kunai, good for fighting multiple enemies. It has two blades connected by a handle in the middle, giving it low throwing accuracy but increasing its usefulness in mêlée combat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. The Mountain

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Mountain –

"Is this all of us that are left?" Jiraiya ask looking at what's left of the ninja team he's leading. After out running the horde of women through the forest they manage to reach the mountain and climb up the side of it. For some reason the women had stopped chasing them once they had gotten to the mountain and creped back into the trees. Now they're resting on the side of the mountain in an out cropping of strange looking trees baring brightly colored fruits. There were also three of those strange floating blocks with the question marks on their sides like the one that gave Lee that cape in the small grove too.

"There's still the group with Lee and the others," Sakura said as she looks at the remaining members of their party. Sasuke, Choji, Neji, Kakashi, and the three remaining Anbu member's two women and one guy.

"We'll have to keep up our guard up from now on," Kakashi said as he didn't like how things are going for them.

"Besides that old building we pass climbing up here, there's no other sign's of life," Neji said remembering that large strange vine covered building they pass while climbing up.

"How long do we stay here?" the guy Anbu asked wearing a bird mask.

"It does looks like people do come here every so often," the female Anbu member said wearing a cat mask said pointing to the small wooden shack, it had no door a shelf on the wall and a small table. The shack held two barrels, a small wooden box on the shelf, four ladders on the side of shack, and some straw baskets shatter about the small shack. It must be a storage shack for when people come to pick the fruits from the trees.

"Well it did have this Brass Pocket Watch," the female Anbu member said wearing a ferret mask holding up the watch she found while searching around the shack.

"And this pinkest colored gem stone, whatever it is," Sakura said as she had found it in one of the baskets.

"It's a Spinel," Kakashi answers her as he has seen them in jewelry stores before.

"A few more minutes," Jiraiya said, "Give the others time to catch up with us."

"They could already be dead you know," Sasuke said.

"Hey these are tasty," Choji said as he grabbed a couple of the fruits from the trees after he ate one of them.

"I can't believe that you're eating at a time like this," Sakura said as he always thinks with his stomach. She notices a small booklet laying on the roots of one of the trees, picking it up she says, "Hey what's this?"

"What did you found?" Sasuke ask seeing Sakura picking up a small book.

"Looks like someone forgot this," Sakura said as she flips through the pages.

"What is it about?" Kakashi ask.

"It's a guidebook about this mountain," Sakura said as she couldn't believe her luck in finding this booklet.

"Read it, maybe there's something in it that will help us," Jiraiya said as it could have something in it that might help them. But also weary as it could be a trick of some kind.

"Candy Mountain is situated in the middle of the lush forests of the Elvenglades home of the forest and light elves under the rule of the Elf Queen, Isabelle, and is a popular hiking and camping destination frequented regularly by Yugisan's nature-loving populace. Or when they're in the mood for some tasty elf treats. Most of the Candy region is unused and is almost completely covered with heavy vegetation. Because of its height, Candy Mountain has been made into an air bass for Sky Queens air pirates located on top of its peaks," Sakura said reading from the book, "Candy Mountain is also known for the abundant gem stones that can be found in its slopes. There are three gemstones which are most common to find when digging or just walking around the mountain. 1: Spinel a small gemstone of some value, worth only twelve gold coins. Found very frequently in any kind of terrain. 2: Velvet Blue a small crystal of some value, worth fifteen gold coins. Found frequently in rocky outcropping. 3: Emerald a small gem of great value, worth only twenty gold coins. Normally found near water or in damp places. Rarer gem can be found deep inside the mountain, but major mining the mountain is ban due to the fact it would damage the forest below and if there's too much tunneling could cause the mountain to collapse onto itself."

"At least we now know the name of the land west of here," Kakashi said.

"And that this mountain we're on is a gem mine," Neji said.

"But what did it mean by elf treats?" Saksuke asked.

"Don't know maybe they're good cooks," Choji answers.

"Candy Mountain are classified as temperate hardwood forest, with the region being dominated by Pine trees, Maple trees, Oak trees, Candy fruit trees that grow wild in the mountain climate, which are use to create tasty treats that are perfectly healthy to eat (where Candy Mountain got its name from) as well as other native plant life such as Yugisan signature colored herbs. The herbs were first discovered in the Candy region and are often used for medicinal purposes both locally and abroad. Candy Mountain are well known throughout the medical community, with the _Green,_ _Blue,_ _Red, _and_ yellow_ herbs having revolutionized the healthcare industry and garnered massive profits for pharmaceutical companies. The old research building that researched in the medical values of the herbs that's built on the mountainside can still be seen on the south slope, it was abandon after a rockslide destroyed the only safe road to it. Each herb has its own unique medicinal value and, being completely natural, have no known side effects associated with their use. They can be mixed together and converted into capsule or powder form to achieve different curative effects. The herbs can now be found in many areas of Yugisan having been transplanted after they were first discover. The citizens of Yugisan have also been known to keep the herbs in their houses and places of employment for decoration or use."

"The Green Herb first originated in Candy Mountain. It grows in and around Yugisan and much of the Candy Forest. It is used to heal injuries ranging from minor to severe in nature, and can be combined with other herbs to amplify the desired effect. The capsule form of the Green Herb can neutralize various poisons and venoms with effects identical to that of its relative, the Blue Herb."

"The Blue Herb also originated in Candy Mountain, and is used to cure minor poisonous infections (such as those caused by plant life, insects or venomous snakes). When the Blue Herb is combined with the Green Herb, it will both heal the wound and cure poisonous infections. The capsule form of the Blue Herb can heal wounds with effects identical to the Green Herb. Although the Blue Herb has the ability to purge most types of venom and poison from the body, it has proven completely ineffective against virus that make people sick."

"The Red Herb, like its relatives, also originated in Candy Mountain. However, unlike its counterparts, the Red Herb has absolutely no curative effect of its own, but can be combined with the Green Herb to amplify its effects. The capsule form of the Red Herb can be used as a hemostat to stop severe bleeding."

"The rare Yellow Herb, like its relatives, also originated in Candy Mountain. However, unlike its counterparts, the Yellow Herb has absolutely no curative effect of its own, but can be use to increase a persons vitality. In other words gives you more health allowing a person to take more damage than they use too. Should be mixed with a green herb to take effect"

"The herbs can be mixed in various combinations and will often achieve a different outcome or result. These effects are as follows:" Sakura began reading off the list of herbs that can be mixed together," Sakura began reading off the list.

**Green** + **Green** Restores 66 percent health.

**Green** + **Green** + **Green** Restores 100 percent health.

**Green** + **Blue** Restores 33 percent health and cures poisonous affliction.

**Green** + **Green** + **Blue** Restores 66 percent health and cures poisonous affliction.

**Green** + **Red** Restores 100 percent health.

**Green** + **Red** + **Blue** Restores 100 percent health and cures poisonous affliction.

**Green + Yellow** Restores 33 percent health and increases vitality by 25 percent.

**Blue + Yellow** Cures poisonous affliction and increases vitality by 25

**Green + Blue + Yellow** Restores 33 percent health cures poisonous affliction and increases vitality by 25

**Green + Yellow + Red **Restores 100 percent health and increases vitality by 25 percent

**Green + Blue + Yellow + Red **Restores 100 percent health, cures poisonous affliction and increases vitality by 25 percent. (1)

"Sounds useful," Kakashi said as he reminded himself to look out for any herbs that were listed as they could come in handy sooner or later.

"Something is coming," Neji said as he's been on the lookout for anything coming from the forest. With his blood powers he spotted three figures coming their way and they're… flying? "It's Shikamaru, Ino and Lee... they're flying our way."

"They're what?" they all ask at the same time.

"I thought we never find you guys," Lee shouted as he flew down towards them holding his surviving teammates with him.

"How are you flying?" Choji asked as he ask what's on everyone minds.

"It's the yellow cape from that floating block, he's wearing it allows him to fly," Ino answers as Lee sets both her and Shikamaru down, "It must be magical."

"Where are the others in you're group?" Sakura ask.

"We're all that's left," Shikamaru said sadly, "We're the only ones in our group that made it."

"We lost two in ours," Kakashi said as they're short of one Anbu and Anko.

"Wait you said that the cape allows you to fly?" Jiraiya looks at the three floating blocks in the grove they're in, "Let's see what these have in them, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Let's see what's in here," the female Anbu wearing a bird mask said as she hits the bottom of one of the blocks causing the block to change color from yellow to an orange-brown and the question marks to disappear. Popping out on top of it is a large orange flower.

"A flower?" Saksuke said out loud as he wouldn't have thought a flower would pop up.

"Maybe it's like that feather that gave me this cape," Lee said.

"Only one way to find out," Saksuke said as he leaps towards the flower grabbing a hold of it. He glowed for a second and when he was clearly seen again his clothes had changed colors becoming primarily red and white.

"That's it?" Sakura said looking Saksuke over, "I thought it would have been more than just that."

"Try it out maybe it does something," Lee shouted to Saksuke as he wants to know if this cape lets him do more than just to fly around.

Saksuke punch out his hands and to his surprise fireballs came flying out. He tried it a couple of more times throwing more fireballs through the air. When he took aim to the ground he was taken by surprise by the fact that the fireballs bounce when they hit the ground like a ball. "This, I can get use too," Saksuke said as her held fire in the palms of his hands.

"What's in the last one?" Neji said as he jumps up hitting the block and made it change colors. Popping out of it is a reddish-brown leaf?

"I got it," Ino said reaching out for it. When she touched it she glowed and transform into a… raccoon girl? "What's this?" Ino said pulling on her raccoon ears and reaching behind she finds a raccoon tail, "No fair Lee gets a magic flying cape, Saksuke gets fire powers, while I'm a raccoon girl."

"And now for the last one," Shikamaru said hitting the last block but instead of a magical item popping out, this time a bunch of gold coins came out.

"Coins?" Kakashi said as he picks up one of the gold coins, out of the block about three dozen gold coins came out of it.

"It would be a shame to waste them," Shikamaru said as he gathers up the coins, picking up twenty of them.

"We should continue our way," Jiraiya said as he stood up, "We wasted enough time here." He suddenly stops staring at the shack the others followed his lead to see that the empty shack wasn't empty anymore.

A small man stood there with a small table in the door-less entrance, a weird torch behind him. It burned with blue flame—which pretty much meant that the cheap iron stabilizing it should be melting. Actually, the fire didn't even have a source—

He's dressed in a dark blue cloak with silver thread spread ornately across it. A hood graced his head with a dirty white handkerchief across the bottom of his face—in short, only his eyes and hands were fully visible.

"Good day to you people, what can I get for you today?" the small man greeted them.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya said as he and the other got ready for anything.

"I'm a merchant and it doesn't matter what or who you guys are, as long as you have money or something to trade with, I'll sell to you guys anything you need. At the right price of course," the small man said.

"What could you sell us?" Kakashi ask not letting his guard down.

"Glade you ask," the merchant said as he places a small metal box down on the table. In it were pill cases, one had green piles in it, one blue, another red, then there were piles that are more than one color, Green and red, Green and yellow. "These are pills made out of the herbs that can be found around here. Unlike the raw herbs growing around here these are easily be carried around."

"Why are you doing this?" Jiraiya ask not knowing if what the small man said about the pills are true or not.

"I'm a merchant it doesn't matter to me if you guys are trying to get to the air base on top of the mountain. All, I care about is that you guys have the money to pay me," the man said.

"Are they safe?" Jiraiya asked again.

"Some of them are," the merchant said smiling, "That way you guys won't just go and steal them from me, without paying me first. But just to prove that some of these piles do works I'll give each one of you a Health Pill since all of you have been running around the forest, none of you have gotten anytime to recover your strengths." He presented them with a green pill for each of them.

"We'll see," Jiraiya said as he pops one into his mouth. He waited a few seconds before he started feeling its effects on his body. He could feel his body healing itself, he felt less tried and the soreness in his joints faded away.

"See told you they're okay," the merchant said as the other ninja each pop a pill into their mouths as they saw they're okay to eat, "How many do you like?"

"How many can I get with this?" Shikamaru said as he drops the coins he had gotten from that floating block.

"Will you take this?" Sakura said as she places the small Spinel gemstone she had found in the shack earlier.

Also this," the ferret mask Anbu female said placing the Brass Pocket Watch down as well.

"The watch is worth sixty gold coins, the Spinel is worth twelve. Giving you with ninthly-two coins," the merchant said as he gives Shikamaru three pill cases with six green pills in each of them and two gold coins, "These are all you can get and two coins is what you have left."

"You can keep them if you tell us the quickest way up the mountain," Shikamaru said as they couldn't just keep on climbing up the mountainside as they would be spotted sooner or later by the people at the air base and they have already lost too many people already.

"Through there," the merchant said pointing to a small pathway between two cliffs faces that are close together. The sides of the pathway are covered with seals some they know some they didn't. Whatever is beyond that is something that somebody wants to keep from getting out, "If you go through there you'll be able to reach the air base faster then by climbing up the mountain. But that road does go through a small village in a valley, so you'll better be careful while you guys are there. That village is closed off from the outside world so you'll don't have to worry about other then the villagers while there. Just follow the path that runs along the village and you'll get to another narrow gap and you'll get to one of the docking bays of the air base. You shouldn't run into any trouble there since besides flying the only other ways of getting there are either by climbing up the wall like cliff face or through the narrow gap in the mountain pathway."

"Why is it unguarded?" Shikamaru ask.

"Sorry but that all you'll get out of me for two coins," the merchant said giggling as the blue flame suddenly lit up making a blinding flash of light making all of the ninjas to cover their eyes in response. When they could see again the merchant was gone with everything he had with him.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Ino said as this smells and looks like a trap to her.

"It's either this or taking our chances going in the front way. Let's just get going we can always turn back if it too dangers to go on," Jiraiya said as he led what's left of his team through the pathway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Elvenglades forest –

In the living castle of the Elf Queen, Isabelle, two figures are walking to the throne room of the castle. One is tall and fox like the other is short and smells badly, "Glonk how did it go?" Naruto ask his goblin companion.

"They're taking the mountain pass like Top planned them on taking," Glonk said as he walks on all fours like he usually does in a frog like manner, "I also sold them three cases with Green Herb pills. Got twenty gold coins, a Spinel and a Brass Pocket Watch from them."

"Has everything been set up for the second part of the act?" Naruto ask.

"Yeah Valeria and her magic friends have already set up the village just like Top ask them to," Glonk answers, "What about those ninja women that were taken prisoner?"

"Don't care what happens to them," Naruto said coldly as he doesn't care what happens to them in the first place, "I already have the one I wanted."

"What are you going to do with her boss?" Glonk ask knowing he's been waiting for this day for a very long time.

"I have something special planned for her," Naruto said as his eyes burned with a slow burning fire.

"This should be fun," Glonk giggled as he's been waiting for this for awhile now. He jumps ahead of Naruto to open the throne room door for him. Inside the throne room sat Isabelle on her throne as kneeling in front of her is the beaten forms of Tenten and the female Anbu member with the broken shoulder who were taken prisoner, both of them are striped naked much to the pleasure of the women in the room. The women that were chasing the Leaf Ninjas have all gathered for the fun that's going to happen with the two prisoners they caught in the forest.

"Naruto, I that see you have decided to join us for the punishment that these two are going to face," Isabelle said spotting him coming in, "I knew you would come along sooner or later."

Tenten look over her shoulder and saw Naruto entering with a small frog like goblin right behind him, "Naruto," Tenten said as she breaths in and out deeply as she hasn't recovered from the wounds she received by those women in the forest. She knows she couldn't do anything as her arms are bond behind her back and legs locked together, "Came to kill us yourself?"

"Why should, I end you lives now," Naruto said as he walks pass them without a glance, "Both of you now belong to Isabelle now."

"You demon!" the Anbu woman shouted at him. Mink whose along with her sisters are in the room rushes over and swings her arm at the woman's face knocking her flat on her back, making her cough up blood.

"Shut up your mouth!" Mink shouted at the woman as she presses down with her foot on her stomach.

"What kind of punishment should these two get?" Isabelle asked him as he stops in front of her as she watches the scene behind him as Minks two bigger sisters joined their little sister in dealing with the ninja woman.

"Do what you like with them," Naruto said, "All, I want to know is the item ready?"

"Is that all you came for?" Isabelle said sounded disappointed, "The item is ready for the event. She already there lock up, waiting for you and the remaining ninjas to reach her."

"Good, I'll take my leave then" Naruto said as he left the room followed by Glonk, much to the relief of the women as he smells really badly. The women turn their attention to the two naked women in the middle of the room, smiling and licking their lips.

"Now for your punishment for making Naruto what he is today. As for you calling him demon again," Isabelle said as she starts chanting a spell aiming at the older Leaf ninja. The spell struck her but to her surprise the spell didn't hurt her a bit but instead healed her broken shoulder, "There now you're in prime condition for your workout."

"That ninja woman Kurenai enjoyed when she was caught," Mink grinned down at the woman under her foot. She popped a small blue pill into her mouth with small words written on it saying 'F#ck You'. (2)

"But isn't she dead?" Tenten ask as she saw everyone in the room but her and her fellow ninja popping one of those blue pills into their mouths.

"She wishes she was after what she went through," Red said joining her three bear friends.

"But of course she would have been broken if that wheelchair girl hadn't stop the part early that is," Roxy said popping the blue pill in her mouth also.

"You'll see," Donna said as she feels the pill taking effect as something began growing that shouldn't be on a woman's body at all.

"Time to get this party started!" Nana grins as her loin cloth suddenly formed a bulge.

"What the….?" the female Anbu said as her eyes widen as the three werebear sisters move their loin cloths away to reveal their new equipments. She began to struggle as she knows where this is going as the other women around her began moving towards her each sporting the same thing that the three bear sisters now have attach to their bodies.

"Let me have a go at her first," Mink said to her two sisters, "I'll get her ready for you two."

"Don't take too long," Nana said as she held the struggling ninja down as her younger sister got into place to start the party.

"Why do, I always have to go last?" Donna asked as she always ends up being the last one in line.

"Because you're the biggest," Nana said to her older sister, which has nothing to do with her height, "And we wouldn't have as much fun if you went first and ripped her apart before we had a go on her."

"And me and Roxy will go after Mink," Red the werewolf said as she and Roxy the werefox waited in line for their turn.

"No!" Tenten screams out as she clamors away from the women reaching out for her as the screams of her fellow ninja filled the air as the first of many women began working her over.

"Sorry but you're not getting out of here just yet," Isabelle said as she reaches down as to grab hold of the young ninja as she would be the first one of many in line for the party that's going to last a very long time. Tenten started screaming as she was engulfed into a sea of flesh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to the Leaf Ninjas –

After awhile walking through the narrow pass of the mountain they came to a long wooden bridge over a large gorge that's too wide to jump across. Mist covered everything only letting them see a couple of feet in front of them. The first steps onto that path were chilly and cold, almost freezing them as none of them was wearing any clothes for a cold weather. The trees were black and bare, creepy and disfigured like old men bending over the path. But from the looks of it, this path had been made for travelers to walkthrough. Yet some of the group couldn't help but wish someone could have gotten rid of these trees or at least moved them someplace else. They didn't like how the trees looked. It was if they had just stepped into another world far different from the peaceful mountain side they had just left, but something much darker. They felt like they're trespassing instead of visiting, and they couldn't help but feel watched. Yet on they walked, the bridge soon was far behind them.

At that moment, several crows jumped from their branches and flew up into the sky, crowing as they flew away. It made the younger ninjas jump for a second, as they were expecting to be attack at any time now. Something about this place was making all of their senses go haywire, something in the very ground they're standing on feels tainted with something dark. Then Jiraiya in the front of the group halted in his footsteps. Through the tall weeds and plants and trees, he could see something behind them all. A faint light crackling in the distance that served like a beacon to travelers, especially in their case. Slowly Jiraiya walked on to clear away the trees and weeds to see what the light was, and then it vanished without a trace.

'What was it?' he wondered, and then all thought of the flame was obscured by the sight of a small two story wooden hut up ahead. There was no light that Jiraiya could see, but he was relieved to see that someone lived in this God-forsaken place. Yet the hut itself was displeasing as much as the environment was, for some reason…

"I'll check out the house you guys stay out here, hear any trouble two go in and help the rest stay out here okay," Jiraiya said as the others nodded in response.

As Jiraiya walked up to the front gate of the hut's small fence, he looked towards the hut's window, blocked up by wooden bars, leaving only a small crevice in the middle. As he looked at it, he thought he could see a shadow from within moving away from the window, slowly and then vanishing. 'Just like, I thought,' Jiraiya thought to himself, 'Someone lives in this house.'

He walked onto its front porch, and in return a small excess of creaks came from the wooden planks; softly yet disturbingly. The front door was pretty old and was in need of repair. The cottage's door was made from a thin kind of metal; it was stained and looked like somebody had tried out an axe or a blade on it. He reached out with one hand to knock on it, yet with one soft touch of his hand the door slid open, letting out a hiss-like creak as the hinges sounded like they haven't been oiled for years. But hey, he did knock on the door, so he slowly allowed himself in. The door opened inward into the home; a small bookcase dominated the view inside with the wooden floor partially covered by a dirty rug. On the wall in front of him was a decoration of small pictures, showing a small family showing neither smile nor happiness. They all had looks that bore into the old ninjas mind, reminding him of sadness in the past reminding him of Naruto, as the peoples faces look mask-like to him.

The walls were just as old as the floors, the pale colored paint was fading and chipped in places; a hallway veered to Jiraiya's left then curved into an unseen room. The subtle crackling sound and faint glow bathing the far end of the corridor suggested that whoever lived here had a fire going. Nothing unusual about that, the cold weather of the mountain was curiously colder here then the part of the mountain he and the others came from. Jiraiya fully entered the house and saw that another dusty old bookcase was propped up against the far wall off the hallway.

He turned and were much relieved to lay eyes on a comfortably normal, if rustic setting. The main-room seemed to function as the living room, dining room and kitchen; a staircase located along the back wall led up to the second story. There was a decorative wood table dominating the middle of the room; the four chairs that were pushed up against it looked similar so it could be assumed that they were bought as some kind of set or built by the same person. In the back near the staircase was a hearth with a warm fire billowing inside, a man in clothes that Jiraiya had only seen in the lands beyond the ninja lands while he was traveling around the world across the sea, was tending to the pyre tentatively.

The man didn't look like he was in the best of health, his skin was pasty and pale which sharply contrasted his scruffy brown beard and hair. His eyes looked tired and alert at the same time, like a sick man who felt threatened. There was dark patches under his eyes and Jiraiya guessed that he hadn't been getting very much sleep lately. He decided to approach the man and ask him the fastest way to the back of the air base, trying desperately to shake off the feeling he had in his gut that told him he should get the hell out of here.

"Hello sir excuses me for coming in," Jiraiya as he step towards the man, "Can you point me to the road to the Air Base?" The man turns around facing the ninja and said something in a language that Jiraiya never heard before.

"Sorry to bother you," Jiraiya said seeing there was no way he'll learn anything from him. The man went back to the fire putting down the fire poke he was using and picked up the small axe that was leaning against the stone fireplace. Sensing danger Jiraiya turns around in time to see the man screamed while taking a swing with an axe at his head. He duck under the axe blade feeling the blade slicing through his hair as it passes over him. Jiraiya quickly reacts by pulling out a Kunai and striking the man in the neck with it the man grab his neck screaming out in pain as he collapses to the ground grabbing his bleeding neck.

"Jiraiya what happen," Kakashi shouted as he and his two remaining students came running into the house their weapons drawn ready to fight.

"That man…" Jiraiya began to explain but stop when he saw the body, disintegrating in front of him into a puddle of slime leaving nothing but the clothes he was wearing, "What's going on around here?"

"I don't like this," Saksuke said as he poked the clothes left behind, "Something's very wrong with this place."

"I'll look in the back maybe there's some clues," Sakura said as she enters the separated backroom and found it to be exactly like the main room of the home; dirty, old and wholly uncomfortable. A rickety old staircase that she wouldn't trust to stand under the weight of a mouse stood propped up against the back wall and led to a rather pointlessly small upstairs. The room branched off to the left into a dead end and another filthy window.

She suddenly became very aware of a foul smell wafting from somewhere in the house, at first she just thought it was the decrepit building itself but now was having second thoughts. It stuck just like a horror story, suddenly wanted Saksuke by her side as backup. However she quickly shoved those very 'Rookie-like' wants out of her mind. After all she was eighteen now and by no means a rookie anymore.

'How about that woman with the spinning blade thing or maybe one of those ogre women', again she shook those very much unnecessary thoughts from her brain and proceed down the small offshoot; hoping for perhaps some bullets or a nice, convenient shotgun. The smell got gradually worse and her stomach twisted in protest of her being so close to the noxious odor. She came upon a small indent in the wall that would have been perfect for a walk in closet and stopped in shocked disgust. A hand went to her mouth, 'Oh God!'

A chest of drawers that looks that it should have been at an antique store stood before her, and it was piled high with skulls, human skulls. Flies buzzed about the macabre decoration and a few maggots busily cleaned the pale white bone. Sakura quickly turned and shut her eyes tightly, attempting to remove the ghastly image from her mind. Before she left the scene in front of her she saw two pieces of paper near the rotting body parts that must have belong to the victims as they look out of place in this house. An old and extremely damaged letter and a postcard near the wall of skulls, sitting in a metal container. The container also has some other items that looks like people would carry around in they're pockets, as they didn't look like they belong in this house. She grabs the two pieces of paper as she ran back to the others.

"Sakura what's the matter?" Kakashi ask seeing the look of fear on her face.

"There's a pile of human skulls back there," Sakura said as she ties to regain control over herself.

"Which explains this," Saksuke said pointing to the roaring fire, in it is a sever hand, "This place is dangerous for outsiders."

"Did you find anything back there?" Jiraiya ask her.

"Yes these two pieces of paper," Sakura said handing him the letter and postcard. Jiraiya looks over both before reading the postcard as it's the only one that he can clearly make out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dear Mom and Dad,

Hi, it's me. Sorry I left in the middle of the night. I'm here in a tiny village assisting one of my professors with his research in these strange plants. It's a very sensitive study so I can't tell you much about it but there's no need to worry about me!

I do have to say though, it's a very strange place. Hardly anyone around. Maybe that's just because it's out in the middle of nowhere?

Sign Lisa

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The village mentioned in here must be the one we're heading to," Jiraiya said as he turns to the old damage letter. He could only make out bits and parts of what is written on it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If you are reading this letter, you have probably been,

as I was, locked up by Dr. Salvador.

I can't get out but you might be luckier than me.

I am afraid I will soon be used as a guinea pig, like

all the other researchers who have gone with him to this place...

If you do get out, I have put together, in a safe

Hidden up in the stone bell tower, all the proof necessary

to bring down Dr. Salvador. Find the…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That's all I can make out," Jiraiya said as the most of the letters are too damage to be read anymore.

"What do you want to do?" Kakashi ask him.

"We head back and try to sneak in from the front it's much too dangerous to go any further," Jiraiya said as he didn't like what he read and felt from the letter and postcard.

"Isn't that just as dangerous?" Saksuke ask as he doesn't like to runaway as he doesn't want people to think that he's a coward.

"I'm trying to keep as many of us alive," Jiraiya said as he headed out the door followed by the other right behind him.

"What happen in there?" Shikamaru ask seeing them exiting the house.

"I'll explain later we're heading back across the bridge," Jiraiya said heading back where they had just came from.

"Wait you guys hear that?" Lee said as something was on the other side of the bridge. The sound that they're hearing sounded like something very big made out of metal was being dragged along the ground.

"It's coming somewhere over there," Neji said as he uses his power to see through the fog making out someone with powerful energy across the bridge. But something about the person's energy wasn't right as if it wasn't really alive. (3) "There's someone on the other side with a powerful energy coming from him."

The rope bridge suddenly fell as the ropes on the other side were cut at that end. Now they were trap with no way to get across the gorge. Lee could fly them over but there's no telling what Lee and the ones her takes over to the other side would have to face by themselves.

"Great now we're stuck here," Sakura said as she didn't want to think about what she saw inside the house.

"Looks like the only choice now is to head for the village," Kakashi said as he didn't like the feeling he's getting from this place. And the human remains they saw in the house didn't help either.

"Great heading towards an unnamed village in a mist covered valley with the only way out cut off. This has all the makings of a horror movie," Choji said as he takes a bite out of one of the candy fruits he has in his backpack.

"Hey there's a sign over here," Ino said as she saw a weather worn sign next to the bridge that was hidden by a bush. While they were crossing the bridge it was completely hidden from view while they were crossing over it, "At least we know the name of the place now at least."

The sign reads 'Welcome to Silent Hill.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Also, I'm reposting this reminder to all Naruto writers and fans!

I have been thinking about something that's been on my mind for awhile now. Those who read 'A Fistful Of Omake' by metroanime. Those who don't know it's a bunch of omake's about how different Ranma would be if he was raised by different people. So I have a challenge to all Naruto writers and readers. I call for the 'What if Naruto was raised by …?' challenge! Those who want to write just think of someone raising Naruto besides him being left alone all of his life and how it would change him from the Naruto we know to an all new one. Like what if Goku raise Naruto or if he was raise by the X-men. There are all kinds of stories that can be created so those who I have sparked an idea go and write it! Because mainly, I'm getting tried of some many Yaoi fics being posted. I mean some of them are good but there are too many with him getting together with Sasuke!

I'm still waiting for someone to write a fic base on my idea. Come on people that is a good idea I'm giving you people!

Author's Notes

1 – Still don't get why in Resident Evil 4 there's no poison base monsters would have made the game even scarier if it did.

2 – Alright all of you guys who have read the Adult Manga of Alice in Wonderland should know what those pills are right. Isn't that right you perverts!

3 – Guess who that is.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. The Village of Silences

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The village of silences–

This place defined the word of a small 'village'. There had to be only six or seven buildings there. Jiraiya brought his binoculars up to his eyes and zoomed in, he and the others are hiding on a tree cover hill near the village. Building here, building there, mostly houses. A two story house rested left center. To its side was a stone tower, nearly eighty feet high. Four smaller houses, a large church, and several pathetic-looking huts made up the rest of the village. In the middle of the village is a stone pillar with a blue emblem on it.

The villagers numbering eight in all who are in sight were working. They were carrying water to troughs, shoveling hay, carrying wheel barrows back and forth, and ushering chickens out of the way. They were completely normal, working people. Jiraiya scanned the whole court; the barn where a cow stood, a water trough where a woman was fetching water

"How should we play this one?" Kakashi ask remembering what Jiraiya told him about what happen in the first house they came across.

"Two of you sneak into the village while the rest of us wait here," Jiraiya said, "If we go as a group we'll be spotted and they might start attacking us like that man in the house."

"I'll go," Lee said, "If we get spotted, I can still fly my way out."

"I go two," Ino said pointing to her raccoon ears, "With these, I'll be able to hear anyone trying to sneak up on us."

"Try to stay alive alright. Also remember that letter I show you earlier the one Sakura found in the house. I think that the bell tower has the safe it mentions. If you can find it and bring it here," Jiraiya said as the two headed off to into the village.

Lee and Ino leap onto the roofs of the houses as silently as they could without alerting the villagers down below. They headed for the two story house, the house next to it the roof connects to the second story. Making sure that none of the villagers are looking at their way they enter through a window. Inside the two story building they found a heavily strained bed with a chamber pot next to it that smells like no one has bother to empty it for along time. There's a bookcase next to the window and a long strange metal thing displayed on a rack on their left next to the staircase going down. Lee grabbed the metal rod that has two metal tubes one a wooden frame and it might be something important as he and Ino headed downstairs as they might find something useful down there. The thing has a trigger like on a crossbow but he couldn't understand how something like this was to be use without any arrows. (1)

The floor hadn't been swept up in ages, dust billowing from under their shoes with every step. Downstairs they found that it was a rather small house, Lee still slowly climbing down the rickety stairs making sure not to make too much noise and alert the villagers outside, and Ino walking into the small kitchen. She swatted a fly away from her face, but it was pretty useless; there were flies everywhere, buzzing around on the kitchen table. Several pots were placed out, but the food inside looked diseased and inedible. Plus, the stench prickled her nose. Doing a quick casual search, and finding nothing but nasty porridge in a pot, a turkey, some bread and water in a pitcher next to it. These people apparently did not eat. This food had obviously been prepared awhile ago; the bread was one big hunk of mold, the old rotting turkey, and the water appeared stagnant. Ino couldn't understand what they were living off of.

Looking at the kitchen cabinet she spotted something fresh, some sausage links and a jar of strawberry jam. Seeing nothing else of value she took the two only edible things in the house, since one thing she learned of being a ninja is that even the smallest of things can come in handy later. She motions to Lee for them to start back up the stairs. Lee nods as he lets her past by him first before climbing up as well.

Once they got outside they slowly climb up on the roof making sure that none of the villagers saw them climbing up. They leap onto the bell tower running up it before any of the villagers notice them, making it to the top as one of the villagers their his view towards the direction of the tower.

In the tower they found nothing but a small wooden table on the small room on top of the tower, there's also a small green box on the table. Lee picks up the box reading the label 'Shotgun Shells', never hearing of them before he opens the box finding that it held small cylinders in it. The wired part is that they look like they're made of two different materials, the bottom brass the top looks like cardboard. He quickly pockets the box as one of the other ninjas might know what they are.

Turning back to the task at hand he and Ino begin searching around the small room. The scanned the room carefully but found nothing, looking up, Ino saw that the top of the tower looks like it has a hollow top as the ceiling is made out of wood. Taking a kunai out she pulls out some of the boards out making a small hole in the ceiling where she notice that the woods in one part of the ceiling was colored differently then the rest. Looking through the hole she spots a small metal safe the sizes of a backpack and pulls it down. Lee takes a hold of it giving the metal rod to Ino instead and they quickly left the village as quickly as they came.

"What did you found?" Jiraiya ask as Lee and Ino came back to their hiding spot that he and the other ninjas are waiting at.

"We found the safe," Lee said as he puts the safe down in front of their leader.

"I'll crack it open," Kakashi said as he kneels down and pulls out his safe cracking kit he carries around with him.

"We also found this thing," Ino said handing him the metal rod, making Jiraiya eyes widen when he was what it was.

"Where did you find this?" Jiraiya ask as he picks up the rod.

"In one of the houses of the village," Lee answers, "What is it?"

"It's a musket," Jiraiya said looking it over, "I have seen these things in the lands beyond ours across the sea. Very powerful weapons, in anyone's hands can kill a ninja of my level quite easily. They're like crossbows but they use small metal balls by using gunpowder that can shot them out faster and further then anyone can throw a kunai by hand, but they make a lot of noise when they're fired. All of the ninja villages make sure that these weapons are banned from coming into the country as once anyone gets their hands on these the use for us ninjas will drop as anyone can be train to use one of these. But this one is far more advanced then the ones I have seen."

"We also found this," Lee said handing him the box of shotgun shells he found.

Jiraiya opens up the box pulling out the shells, after fumbling with the musket he opens the back end of the gun revealing the back ends of the two metal tubes that has two shells in it already he pulls one out and compares it to the shells in the box, "It's a shotgun then, counting the shells in it and the ones in the box the gun can be fired twelve times before it becomes useless, but it can still be use as a club."

"I fired crossbows before," Ino said taking the gun, "I think I can handle this."

"Just be careful where you point it and make sure you make your shots count," Jiraiya said to her as they need all the firepower they can get to make it out of here alive.

"I got it open," Kakashi said opening the small safes door and pulling out a small book and a seal envelope, "Now let's see what it says here." He begins reading the book first as the others listen on in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My name is Alan Gardner and this is my diary...

26! I have now counted twenty-six cases of missing persons connected with the research center.

Strange that the police have never come up with anything about it...

The research center was founded over forty years ago by an Eric Salvador.

Dr. Salvador is still our Head Researcher.

That would mean he's at least a hundred years old!

I just found his birth certificate.

Judging by that date, he's...

How have he stayed so young for so long!

I found some articles about Dr. Salvador and his experiments,

said to be so original that they 'went beyond human morality'.

Sixty years ago he went on an expedition to a hidden valley

in the peaks of Candy Mountain to find medicinal plants.

He stayed for six months and brought back a

large number of hitherto unknown varieties.

One strange specimen, named Mortifilia, became

the basic subject of his research.

I have discovered horrible photos of disfigured

people in his office...

I absolutely must find his lab.

Its somewhere in the valley where he first found the plant!

But only he knows where the valley is located.

I managed to follow him unnoticed through the

narrow pass to the valley high above the research center.

The valley is covered with mist no amount of

sunlight can get through.

There's something very wrong with

the people living here.

I keep out of their sights as they look to

be drugged or something.

I have been found by one of the villagers

he attack me on sight.

I manage to kill him but his body broke down into

a puddle of slime?

What's happen to these people?

Found the lab hidden underneath the

old temple on top of the hill.

Through the house with the metal door, it has

an underground tunnel leading up to the temple.

It can be unlock by inserting the blue emblem in the

middle of the village into the slot on the door.

I searched the lab and according to Dr. Salvador's notes,

the anti-aging serum has yet to be perfected.

The photos I found of half-human creatures bare

witness to the failed attempts.

I stole some of his files on Mortifilia

its sealed inside the envelope.

It will explain everything about what's going on here.

Prolonged exposure to the sun results in mutation.

He's been using magic to keep the mist which

covers the valley over it.

But the magic he's using is starting to effects the land

itself, something dark is being release.

I have been hearing a wailing noise

when it stops darkness covers the valley.

The villagers start to act strangely and seem to mutating

even further every time the darkness comes.

But it can only be seen when the darkness comes.

There is also a big metal door in one room in the temple,

I don't know what's behind it, but I think

I understand how to open it.

There is a mechanism with the gold and silver medallions,

I've seen one of them around the temple and

other is in the garden outside.

An Eagle and a Wolf…

Tomorrow, I'll go and try to see what's going on

behind that door...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suddenly, the air was pierced by a long, wailing sound, so sharp and clear that the Leaf ninjas winced and clapped their hands over their ears to protect them from rupturing. They were crying out in surprise and fear, instinctively closing their eyes. Abruptly, the wailing sound was silenced, replaced by the soft patter of-

"Rain…?"

Jiraiya opened his eyes… but nothing could prepare him for the sight he saw. The sky has turn black like a moonless night. The entire village has become in an instant became a decaying heap. The buildings all became rotting husk of wood and rusting metal. The trees around them became deadwoods that took on the appearance of bony hands reaching out of the ground. All life had suddenly be drain from the world leaving noting but rotting, decaying husk behind.

"What happen?" Choji ask as he looks around at the change landscape looking scared.

"This is something like out of a nightmare," Sakura said as none of her nightmares ever gotten this scary before.

"Guys look at the villagers," Sasuke said pointing to the village.

"My god what happen to them?" Neji ask as with his eyes he couldn't understand the energy that's coming from them.

What was once the villager's, have become something that only a dark twisted mind would have been able to design. He recoiled from the things before him for they were hideously deformed. They are completely devoid of hair, dirty, and rotten teeth for the ones who still had mouths, the rest have short tentacles growing out of their faces. There seems to be some kind of black mist coming off of their bodies making it hard to clearly see them. The things big bulbous eyes looked up at them and as one hissed turning and scurrying off on all fours right at them.

"Everyone get ready here they come!" Jiraiya shouted as they threw shurikens at the approaching creatures that were once humans. The creatures took the torrent of shurikens without a phase as they took the sharp throwing weapons letting them hit their bodies till their bodies couldn't handle the amount of damage they're taking.

Only two of the creatures reach the top of the hill as they use their fellow creatures as shields as they ran up the hill. They leaped towards at Ino who's the closes to them. She raised the shotgun aim and pulled the trigger, the kick of the gun blast she fell onto her butt as she wasn't prepared for such a powerful recoil from the gun. The shotgun pellets stuck the first creature blowing its head clear off, the other creature was hit on its right arm making its useless. Choji took out the wounded creature with a shuriken in its head between its eyes.

"Amazing," Ino said as she picks herself up not believing the power that this gun has.

"I can see why this kind of weapon is ban back home," Kakashi said as he saw what was left of the monsters head, "Any lord who gets their hands on these can make an army that can handle any of the ninja villages back home."

"There's more coming through the trees," Neji said as he saw more of the monsters running through the tree behind them. But he couldn't make them out as it was too dark to see them even with his eyes.

"Quick to the village," Jiraiya shouted as he saw they're out number as he could make out dark shapes in the tree line all around them.

They ran into the village as the monsters in the forest around them surrounded the entire village making sealing off their escape. Sasuke using his new found fire powers began throwing fireballs at the monsters he could see. The monsters ran from the fires as the light from the fires seem to be hurting them.

"What do we do now?" Sakura shouted as she threw shurikens at the monsters who got too close to them but with all of the darkness around them she couldn't make out what she's trying to hit.

"Sasuke make a ring of fire around us!" Kakashi shouted as he saw the monsters are scared of fire.

"On it," Sasuke shouted as he poured his fire on the ground making a ring of flames around them. He also began setting anything that's made out of wood on fire to give them some more light so they'll be able to see what they're trying to hit.

One of the wooden doors of a nearby house burst open as a giant monster twice as tall as any of them came out of the house. It was a blasphemous creature from hell. The giant troglodyte's face looked like decayed flesh. It has long thick tentacles dangling out of where its mouth should be. The creature was covered in muscles. Its knuckles dragged on the ground as dark mist came off of its body. Sasuke didn't need to be told as he threw fireballs at the monster, knocking back into its home setting the house on fire.

The new found light gave the ninjas the light they needed to see what they're fighting. Besides the tentacle face monsters there were smaller creatures at well. One of the creatures looks like a human torso, with a useless head, two legs that look like they were once arms and a sideways opening mouth where the rib cage used to be. The other creatures were bigger than the first coming up to about their stomach levels, they have skin a pasty, sickly shade of off-white. These beings bore no other features, their heads looking as if someone had shoved lumpy, misshapen white potatoes on their stocky little bodies. They alike the other monsters are holding knives. And all of them have black mist coming off of their bodies that further hides their forms in the dark shadows.

"We need to get out of here," Sakura shouted out as she tries hitting the monsters with her shurikens but with the dark sky, with the black mist coming off of the monsters she and the others couldn't hit them. The only ones they can hit are the ones who got into their sight range as the black mist cloaks the others perfectly with the darkness, "We can't hold them back."

"Tell me about it," Ino said as she fires the shotgun at an incoming torso like monsters. She tried to fire again but found the gun wouldn't fire anymore.

"You got to reload it," Jiraiya shouted to her as he tosses her the shoutgun shells.

"Thanks," Ino said as she reloads it the way Jiraiya showed her before. Just in time to fire a shot at one of the potato head monsters as they started advancing on them.

"Choji get the blue emblem," Kakashi shouted as it's the only thing beside the metal door that's behind him that retained its form.

"Got it," Choji shouts back as he pulls the emblem off the stone pillar, giving it to the other ninja.

Kakashi inserts the emblem into the metal doors slot a sharp click rang through the metal as the lock was release. He opens the door to find a brightly lit room in a solid concert room, the light is coming form the lamps along the walls, "Everyone get inside!"

"I'll give you guys cover!" Sasuke shouts out as he throws fireballs at the monsters. He was the last one to enter the house as Kakashi pulled out the emblem out of its slot, slamming the door shut. Without the emblem in the slot, the door lock itself again as the monsters outside began pounding on the door outside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the home of Naruto –

"Hinata are you sure you want to do this?" Kurenai ask as she helps dress her student.

"I already made the decision long ago," Hinata stated as she was helped into her shorts, "There's no turning back now."

"But can you do this?" Kurenai ask again.

"Naruto still has feelings for me," Hinata said, "He shown that much already. But I need him to be able to trust me. I need to earn his trust if, I'm ever going get him to break open the iron shell that's around his heart."

"Can you do this to your friends?" Kurenai said as she wheels Hinata out of their room.

"They're no longer my friends anymore. I have read the orders given by my father to kill me on sight," Hinata said causing her teacher to flinch, "Yes that's right the orders that you were carrying when you were capture."

"Your father gave us those orders while we were heading off to the recon mission," the older woman explains.

"Yes he wants to keep the family bloodline in his control," Hinata said, "I have to ask Naruto to make sure to kill him, himself when he attacks the village."

"Hinata," Kurenai whispered sadly as she sees her student slowly changing in front of her eyes. But she couldn't blame her student as all she wants now is to make Naruto happy the way the happy mask he wore look while he was still in the village, the way his father wanted him to be before he died.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back with the ninjas –

"I hope the door holds," Choji said as he and the others inside can hear the monsters outside pounding the door on the other side.

"There has to be a hidden door somewhere around here," Neji said as he searches the room they're trap in. Besides the lights on the walls, there's three wooden barrels and several boxes shattered around the room.

"Look for any kind of clues," Shikamaru said as he searches around the room, for any kind of clue to help them get out of here alive.

"How about some help with these barrels and boxes?" the male Anbu with the bird mask said as he shoves one of the barrels against the door.

"We're on it," the cat mask female said as the ferret mask woman help with barricading the door.

"Kakashi what are you doing?" Jiraiya ask him as he helps in looking for a hidden door in the room.

"Reading the files in this envelope," the silver hair ninja explains as he opens the seal letter, "Maybe it will tell us what's happening around here." He began reading the papers inside as the other ninjas continue to search around the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Mortifilia comes in the form of ciphers.

Classification appears difficult. This endemic

plant allows microscopic buds to appear, which do

not appear destined to form a new plant but to

possibly generate other leaves

for closer examination.

The parasites and spider-like appearance explain

its capacity to propagate in an excessive manner.

Hypothesis verified by the presence of an oversized

sucker ensuring proliferation.

Detailed examination of the buds: the bud shows

a stupefying germinative power. Hundreds of lines

at the neck confirm that the species has phenomenal

longevity.

Cutting the xylems: the ducts are completely dry,

no trace of humidity. How are these chlorophyll cells

irrigated?

The black substance released comes from glands

located on the root; it is poisonous to its biological

environment.

The black substance appears as black mist

it can only be seen in darkness.

During a darkness - light - darkness sequence,

variations in dioxygen concentration are observed,

whether DCPIP is present or not. The plant is

particularly sensitive to exposure: it fears the light!

This plant transgresses the rules of phytology.

Molecular analyses show genetic associations

that enable the Mortifilia to be defined as a

non-recombinant isolate at the genetic level;

this means that it does not have a sexual process

for exchanging genetic material, but a parasexual

one. I attempted to experiment during which a

transient diploid node was formed. In this node,

mitotic cross-over was produced at low frequency.

The diploid node then self-haploided through the

loss of chromosomes Using this system, two distinct

species could exchange genetic material.

Conclusion:

It is certain that the Mortifilia possesses abnormal

properties. Not with standing it's incredible

longevity, the plant is particularly receptive to

crossbreeding. Research must be continued and

the genotype of these cells must be examined

in detail.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That's why they reacted so violently to fire," Sasuke said realizing why his fireballs are so effected on the monsters and why they had stayed back when the fires started burning as the light was hurting them. But with the rain going on outside the fires weren't that effected as they should have been.

"And this has a horror movie plot written all over it," Neji said as he has watch horror movies and from the report and what he has seen something dark happen here.

"And if, I know horror movies we'll be lucky if even one of us gets out of here alive," Lee said as he shook with fear. As he finds himself living out a real live horror movie that he so loves to watch.

"All of this for an anti-aging serum," Jiraiya spats out disgusted on hearing the report, as he in his long years met many power hungry people who do and did everything for a way to live forever.

"Found something over here," Ino said as she wipes off some dust on something written on one of the walls of the room.

When the moon is full and the trees are bare-

Walk through the Cemetery if you dare.

Where skeletons rot and corpses fester-

Locate to the tomb with the skull of a Jester.

Feed him a golden coin all shiny and new-

It is then that the door will open for YOU!

"Maybe it's a clue like the blue emblem," Sakura said pointing to the item that unlocked the metal door for them.

"I still have the gold coin, I pick up that came out from that floating block," Kakashi said showing them the gold coin from his pocket.

"Good but that's useless till we find the hidden door to the basement," Lee said as he and the others still couldn't find the door to the tunnel.

"Let's just make one," Choji said as he stamps his foot down in a hollow sound part of the floor. Using his family's bloodline jutsu of increasing his body's weight as he stomps his foot down making cracks on the floor he's hitting till he smashes through the floor.

A low growl suddenly came out of the new hole on the floor as Choji backs away from the gapping hole. An arm burst out of the hole making it bigger as the spike cover arm pulls its long thin but massive body out of the hole like a mutant grub. The creature looks like a human who has been bent backwards in a lower case N shape. One side of this creature is the victims bloated arm, the top is the torso, and the other side is the victims fused legs.

"Eat this!" Ino shouted as she fires two shotgun shells point blank at the N shape monster causing the monster to jerk back as the lead pellets torn into its body. It reeled into the air like a horse and slams its bloated arm into the ground causing spikes to shoot up from the floor, one of them hitting the ferret mask woman breaking her leg as it punch through her flesh and bones.

Sasuke end the fight as he stuck the monster with several fireballs causing the creature to burst into flames and shake about in its death throws. Its powerful arm strikes the left wall punching a hole to the outside before it dies. And to the horror of the ninjas inside as the lights of the rooms blew a fuse destroying the only thing that was keeping the monsters outside at bay.

"Get into the hole!" Sasuke shouted as he began throwing fireballs at the monsters as they tried going through the hole. The others jump into the hole, Choji helping the wounded member of the team into the hole.

Sasuke was about to jump into the hole when the metal door was rip open as a giant blade slice through the metal and the wooden barrels press against it. The monster that came through the door made Sasuke's blood run cold as he could feel the darkness coming off of it in waves. It looks somewhat like a tall man covered with a white, blood-soaked robe that resembles a butcher's smock. The monster is cover with hard, rip, body builder muscles, that looks like it could easily rip the young ninjas in two, as easily as a piece of paper. But it was what it was wearing on its head and held that burn into the mind of Sasuke, a helmet is colored black and from what he remembers from his school days is in the shape of a girded tetrahedron. In its hands was the biggest knife he has ever seen, that reminds him of Zabusa, zanbatō sword but it's in the shape of a butcher's knife.

Without thinking Sasuke threw fireballs at the monsters before him not stopping even as the room was incase with smoke from all of the fire he's throwing. The light from the fire force back the monsters out of the building as the light burns them. The young ninja finally stop the onslaught as he couldn't continue firing anymore, his eyes widen as the monster before him step through the smoke without a scratch on him, even after all of the fireballs that were thrown at it. The monster didn't spoke a word as it took a swing at Sasuke with its giant knife. The young ninja screams could be heard for miles around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Also, I'm reposting this reminder to all Naruto writers and fans!

I have been thinking about something that's been on my mind for awhile now. Those who read 'A Fistful Of Omake' by metroanime. Those who don't know it's a bunch of omake's about how different Ranma would be if he was raised by different people. So I have a challenge to all Naruto writers and readers. I call for the 'What if Naruto was raised by …?' challenge! Those who want to write just think of someone raising Naruto besides him being left alone all of his life and how it would change him from the Naruto we know to an all new one. Like what if Goku raise Naruto or if he was raise by the X-men. There are all kinds of stories that can be created so those who I have sparked an idea go and write it! Because mainly, I'm getting tried of some many Yaoi fics being posted. I mean some of them are good but there are too many with him getting together with Sasuke!

How many times am I going to have to rant about this for someone to take this perfectly good story idea?

Author's Notes

1 – Double-Barrel Shotgun can't be in a horror movie without a shotgun.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. The Underground

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Underground –

The ninja team ran through the dark tunnel being led by Neji whose eyes are able to see through the darkness. They have to be careful as they didn't want to encounter any of the light fearing monsters while in the dark tunnel underground. They had to feel along the walls of the cave as they ran through the darkness so not to walk into any objects while they stumble about in the tunnel. A load scream echoed from behind them where one of their teammates had stayed behind to hold off the monsters.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she turns to run back but she was grabbed by her arm by Kakashi.

"No if you go back now you'll die as well," her teacher said as he pulls her along as the rest of the group made their way through the tunnel.

They all stop in their tracks when a shining light appeared in the tunnel as they turn around a bend. As it got closer they could make out the outline of the creature which is holding a lantern in front of it. The creature is no taller than two or three feet tall as it stops five feet from the ninjas. As the light from its lantern shined upon it they could see it has green skin and a round head with a small snout and round yellow eyes; it walks on two legs and resembles, to some small degree, a bipedal lizard, or, to a greater extent, a green sock puppet. The creature is wearing a hooded cloak, plain brown in color. The creature stared at them as the ninjas prepared themselves for battle but it never happen as it turns around and walks off where it came, its dolphin-like tail can be seen peeking out from beneath the hem as it walks off into the darkness till only the light from its lantern can be seen.

"What in the world was that about?" Choji ask to no one as he had expected for the thing to attack them.

"Maybe it wants us to follow it," Ino suggested.

"And led us to a trap," Neji pointed out.

"It's either following that thing in this one-way tunnel or take our chances with the monsters behind us," Shikamaru said as he didn't want to take on the monsters that are following right behind them.

"Looks like we don't have a choice then," Jiraiya said as he motions them to start following the green creature as the light from its lantern should keep the monsters at bay.

The creature walking in front of them seems to be in no hurry to get wherever it's leading them. The light from the lantern cast long shadows on the tunnel walls as the green thing leads the ninjas through the tunnel with its light protecting them from attack from the monsters. Every now and then they would see something running away as the light cast from the green things lantern drives them off as the light burns their bodies. The finally came to the end of the tunnel, which is a wooden door.

"Thanks for the help," Kakashi thanked the small creature for its help. The creature with its free hand reached out hand held open for something to be given to it, "I think it wants something for the help."

Ion reaches into one of her pockets and pulls out the jar of strawberry jam she took from the house she and Lee broke into earlier. She places it in its open palm of the creature who took it nodding its head approving the jar it received as payment. The creature knocks on the door two times before the door opens into a brightly lit room. The room has lit torches along the walls showing the horror at their feet. Sprawling on the stone floor, was a ghastly array of human bones. Those which retained their collocation as skeletons showed attitudes of panic fear, and over all were the marks of rodent gnawing. And in the middle of the room is a man, monstrously perched atop a mountain of bones.

The man's purple hair was in a pageboy cut and he held a gnarled looking staff in his grip with odd markings carved into the wood. His clothes were unusual as well, reminding them of a priest of some kind. This man is wearing a purple cape and loose black pants that were tied at his ankles. His yellow shirt is long sleeved and made of a thick fabric, and he also had a pair of rather ornamental gloves on each hand. His eyes are close and held a smirk, like he knows something and everything is nothing more than a joke to him.

"You guys should move out of the way. The last member of your party is coming and being chase by those monsters," the man said as the sounds of running feet and monstrous roars came from behind them. Turning around the corner Sasuke burst out running for his life as darkness came out of the tunnel coming off of the monsters coming after him.

"Get in!" Jiraiya shouted to him as he and the other got into the room. The green creature stayed outside as Sasuke ran by him holding the monsters back with the light from its lantern as the ninjas shut the door behind them.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura ask as she looks him over. On his right arm he has a long gasping wound.

"That monster… it nearly slice my arm off," Sasuke said as he grasp his wounded arm, "Nothing I did to it even hurt it."

"Well that's what you get when you think you can take on Pyramid-Head," the priest laughed while watching sitting on the pile of bones.

"Who are you?" Ino growls as Sakura gives Sasuke one of the green pills they brought from the merchant before coming into this living nightmare. The ferret mask Anbu woman took one as well and they watch as their wounds healed themselves before their eyes.

"I am, Xellos the mysteries priest at your service," the man greeted the ninjas. (1)

"Are you here to stop us?" Kakashi ask as he prepares to do battle with the man who wasn't bother at all of the death around him.

"Stop you why should, I bother when none of you are going to leave this valley alive," Xellos said as he wags his index finger at them, "It wouldn't be as entraining if I did."

"Then why are you here then?" Jiraiya ask them.

"Just here to give you guys a fair warning about this mission you people are on. Mistress Top is one to be swayed by people who cause so much pain to someone she cares about," Xellos chuckles, "She doesn't like how Naruto has been treated in your world."

"Are you saying we don't have a chance?" Shikamaru said as he doesn't want all the lives of his fellow ninjas in vein.

"No nothing like that. It's just that to get mistress Top to have Naruto back off. You guys are going to have to bargain with her with something that will wet her interest," Xellos pointed out.

"We will have to pay a heavy price for her to stop Naruto from destroying us then," Jiraiya said as he stares at the priest, "What kind of price does she want?"

"Now that is of course is… a secret," Xellos grinned evilly causing the ninjas glare angrily at him.

"Answer the question!" Ino shouted as she aims the shotgun at him.

"You can shoot me but you really should save those bullets for the monsters outside that door," Xellos said pointing to the metal door behind them, "Right now the Tonberry, I have out there is the only thing that's holding the monsters back from breaking through the door."

"What happen here?" Neji said as he waves over to the human remains that are shattered about in the room.

"This," Xellos smiles, "This is what happened to the unaffected humans that weren't transformed into those creatures. Dr. Salvador had no idea what he was unleashing when he tried to developed the anti-aging serum of his. This place is so dangerous now that Top had to seal it off from the world to make sure the evil didn't spread to the surrounding area. Now all he does is research on his serum testing it on the unfortunate travelers who happen to come upon this valley of darkness."

"How do we get out of here?" Choji ask as he wants to leave this place as fast as possible.

"Tell us or feel my fury!" Lee shouted.

"Well now there's some bit behind that bark," Xellos said amuse by them, "Alright, I'll tell you then. The way out is through the temple up above us but you guys are going to have to get by the good doctor first that is. And if you take care of him for us well the bargaining with her will be much easier if you do."

"So in other words we kill the doctor and your mistress will hear us out right?" Jiraiya ask.

"You got it," Xellos chuckles, "Oh yes before you leave this underground hell you'll have to kill the Butcher first. He's one of Dr. Salvador experiments who went under another kind of transformation different from all of the other monsters you have already met. And there is also another who also work for the good doctor name Lisa. I see them as the three devils of this valley. Lisa is fiercely determined, yet never realized the Horror of her actions. The Butcher understood the profound atrocities he was committing but that just made him want to do more. And as for Dr. Salvador who cause all of this for the anti-aging serum. For him, his noble ends always justified his cruel and unusual means. My mistress will listen more to your pleas if you guys get rid of them."

"How do we leave this place?" Ino ask wanting to leave before the monsters outside break in.

The wall back of Xellos opens up revealing a passage way, "You guys better leave before the light in here fades out. And be careful The Butcher is waiting there for you guys. He's a big fat guy and for Lisa well she does have that overgrown eyeball," the priest said as the ninjas quickly run through the doorway not wanting to stay around any longer here.

Once the ninjas all pass through the doorway, Xellos snaps his finger letting the door behind him close and the lights in the room to burnout. Sitting alone in the room the door in front of Xellos finally open as the horde of monsters came into the room as the lights had faded leaving the priest alone with the monsters in the darkness where they dwell. Xellos let out a chuckle as the monsters advanced upon him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the air base on top of Candy Mountain –

Hinata is being pushed by Kurenai through the long hallways as the sounds of whip cracks echoed through the deserted halls. They're being led by the goblin Glonk as they neared the room the sounds of the whip cracks are coming from. Hinata bit on her lower lip as the screams from coming from behind the door and the cracks of the whip made her lose her nerve. But she shook it off as she wouldn't stop now, she needed to show Naruto he can trust her and she's not going to disappoint him now.

"She's inside," Glonk said as he opens the door. Inside the room Hinata and Kurenai let out a breath as they saw what was inside.

"Tell me how does it feel?" Valeria the sorceress ask as she presses her glowing hand with electricity onto one of the screaming woman breast as she hangs from chains on the ceiling, "Feel the pain you're son had to live through all of his life!"

"Anko!" Kurenai shouted seeing who it is. Welts ranging from whip marks and burn marks covered her body. From the marks she could tell that Anko has been tortured for awhile now. A cart filled with tools one would find in a medical lab. The floor beneath Anko is cover with blood, sweat and the contents of her bowls as she lost control of them as she is being repeatedly having volts of electricity being sent through her body.

"Ah so you came," Valeria said as she lets go of Anko's left breast she's wearing nothing but a swimming suit which is cover with splatters of blood and other liquids from being so close to Anko, "The others had already had a go with her and, I have been entertaining her, waiting for you two to get here, not that I minded."

"Why are you doing this to her!" Kurenai shouted as this is much worse when she was in the sorceress and her friends were having their way with her. Valeria was doing everything to Anko to cause the greatest amount of pain to her. The only thing keeping her for rescuing her fellow ninja is the collar around her neck.

"Why shouldn't I when she knew for awhile now that Naruto is her son but never even tried being there for him," Valeria said causing the two to jump at the information, "Yes it was kept hidden by her by the 3rd Hokage. After his death he left a letter to her telling her everything but she did nothing as Naruto slowly withdrew into the ironshell that's now around his heart. That's why I'm making sure she feels nothing but pain until its time for her to die."

"Ms. Anko you're Naruto's mother? And you never told him?" Hinata ask to the older ninja.

Anko lowers her head as she breaths in and out, her mind still numb with pain that's been inflicted upon her for what seem like days now. "Yes… he… is... my... son…" Anko chokes out.

"What's the plan in dealing with her?" Hinata ask Valeria.

"She's going to be the main course for the girls when it's time to party," Valeria smiles as she grabs Anko's breasts again sending volts throughout her body, "I'm just making sure that she's empty when she's wheeled out. Don't want her to lose control of herself when the fun begins now do we."

Hinata stared at the beaten form of Anko before turning back to Valeria, "What part do I play in this?"

"You're going to lead the ninjas right to us," Valeria answers, "Point them in the right path to take for the plan to work."

"Good the sooner this is over the sooner Naruto can destroy the Leaf," Hinata said to the shock of both older Leaf ninjas as they heard the words leave the lips of the girl both of them thought would never say something like this. But both couldn't blame her for feeling the way she does as there's nothing they have done to help stop this, for Anko was being there for her son.

"I couldn't have put it in better words," said a voluptuous woman with long luxurious platinum hair, dressed in a simple white tunic that left nothing to the imagination. She stood there in the doorway holding something by a chain. Two long ears poked out from her hair.

"Wendy what are you doing here?" Valeria ask her magic school teacher.

"Came to drop off something," Wendy said as she pulled on the chain as she enter the room, leading a chain up Tenten behind her.

"Tenten," the three ninjas said seeing her completely naked but for the chuffs on her arms and legs.

"I pulled her out of that orgy, Isabelle and the other women are throwing. Getting them to let her go without have fun with her first was troubling," Wendy smiled at the trembling Tenten who had seen what those women were doing to the older Kunoichi as she was being lead out by the strange woman with the pointy ears.

"Tenten are you okay?" Kurenai ask as she held the young girl close to her.

"The things they were doing to her…" Tenten choke out as she realized she could have those things being done to her if the woman Wendy hadn't shown up when she did.

"What's her role in this plan?" Hinata ask Wendy.

"Naruto came up with this plan as he was thinking of some of the people in the Leaf village," Wendy smirked as she told them the plan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep inside the mountain –

After traveling through the dark passageway and going up a spiraling stairwell leading to an immense chamber. Dust covered the stone floor, while dozens of empty candle holders lined the walls. Doorways opened to the west and south. Lee took a moment to light a torch from one of the walls, then he walked forward, glancing at several sarcophagi that filled the crypt with the others following him grabbing any unlit torch they found hanging on the wall. Scratching noises from behind alerted Ino, she spun to find more than five of those monsters with short tentacles growing out of their faces stumbling towards her one with an upraised axe. These were different from the ones outside as their bodies are nothing more then hide and bones, as they have been starving in this underground chamber. Cursing softly, Ino raised her shotgun, firing two shots into the advancing monsters. Their bodies shattered like fragile glass, their bodies littering the filth-covered floor. Only one of them made it to melee range, it sliced down with the axe, cutting a shallow line down Ino;s left arm. The ninja girl grimaced with pain, kicking out with her right boot. The monster stumbled backwards, its rib cage shattering loudly. Sasuke came to her aid fired three fireballs into her last foe, the monster bursting in flames as the flaming projectiles slammed into it.

Ino took a moment to catch her breath, adrenaline still pumping in her veins. She clasped her wounded arm, reaching into her pack for a bandage to bind the cut shut. The others rushed over to her looking for anymore monsters, Choji examined the rusted axe before picking it up since it could come in handy later. Straightening up, Ino's eyes widened when one of the sarcophagi began to open. A moldering corpse climbed out of the crypt, moaning loudly with a tortured, rasping voice. The other five crypts also started opening, disgorging three more of those dead monsters and two of those starving monsters out. The ninjas all sprang into action killing the advancing enemy before they could attack them first.

They rifled through the dead corpses for valuables, finding several worn pouches with gold coins inside. The ninjas examined the open crypts next, finding two jars with green colored liquids inside of them and a short sword with a strange rune inscribed on its steel blade.

Sakura hefted the sword experimentally, finding it light and easy to wield, "At least now, I won't have to touch any of those monsters."

"We need to leave this area before any of the monsters find us," Jiraiya said as he opens a stone doorway leading into a chamber with a skeleton inside of it with a small glass bottle next to it. A second door is across the room from them.

"What happen here?" Lee asked as he didn't see any signs of any of the monsters breaking in here.

"Look's like he killed himself," Neji said as he saw the bones are from a man's.

"Here's a note," Shikamaru said picking it up into the light of the torch he's holding. He began reading it as the others can inside closing the stone door behind them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My dearest Alma.

Let me first apologize for not being able to call you. Dr. Salvador destroyed

all the radio equipment we took with us.

Sorry Alma.

I sit here trying to think of where to begin, of how to explain in a few simple

words all that's happened in my life since we last spoke, and already I fail.

I hope this letter finds you well, and that you'll forgive the tangents of my

pen; this isn't easy for me.

Even as I write, I can feel the simplest of concepts slipping away, lost to

feelings of despair and confusion but I have to tell you what's in my heart

before, I can rest. Alma, please… believe that what, I'm telling you is the

truth.

The entire story would take hours for me to tell you, and time is short, so

accept these things as fact: last month something happen in the temple last night.

Daria was the only one that made it out, she said something about

Dr. Salvador but couldn't make out what she said as I was in the back.

She started to change in front of us, tentacles started popping out of her mouth.

She started attacking everyone in sight, the others researchers

who were with her burst out of the temple change as well.

I still don't know how, I made it here.

All my colleagues who were infected with whatever change them

into monsters, who fear light.

The ones who weren't are either dead or being drag into the temple

to be transform into monsters.

I tried to go through the tunnel to the village but it's infected as well.

The air sirens bring in darkness that changes the entire valley into

a dark reflecting of itself.

Even as I write these words, I can hear them, pressing against the door like

mindless, hungry animals.

There is also something else in the tunnels.

Those who are still alive who had escaped in the

tunnel with me were found by it.

I can still hear the screaming.

It's somewhere beyond the door of the

stone room, I'm hiding in.

Alma, I have tried to survive only to see you again. But my efforts only

delayed the inevitable; I am infected, and there is no cure for what will

follow… except to end my life before, I lose the only thing that separates me

from them.

My love for you.

In an hour, I'll have entered my eternal sleep where there is peace. Please

understand. Please know that, I'm sorry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"These poor people," Sakura said as she begins thinking of what horror these people had went through as they were transformed into monsters against their wills.

"Don't think of it," Kakashi said walking to the other door, "They're no longer human, only monsters. Keep that in mind."

Pulling the door wide open, the ninjas walked through the dark tunnel leading to a metal door. The ninjas could detect the smell of dried blood coming somewhere down the tunnel. The charnel stench grew stronger as the ninjas approached a heavy door on the far end of the tunnel. To the right and left of the door, passages stretched on into darkness. The Leaf ninjas approached the reinforced wooden door, Jiraiya placing his right ear against the metal door. Heavy pounding footsteps could be heard from the other side, along with deep grunting breathing. The odor of decay and blood was so strong some of the ninjas almost vomited. The heavy footsteps stopped suddenly, making the ninjas tense their bodies. A growl was they're only warning before the footsteps approached the door. They hastily backed away from the door, preparing for battle.

The door smashed outwards, revealing a huge, fat humanoid with glistening grey skin and a thick metal rod protruding from his temple like a horn. It didn't have eyes as its eyelids have been sewn shut. The ninjas gasped with revulsion, then threw their throwing weapons, releasing a steady stream of shurikens into the advancing horror. Shurikens smacked into the layers of the Butcher's fat, to be brushed aside by one of the massive monster's thick arms. The Butcher raised a sharp, blood drenched meat cleaver, the edge of the weapon sticky with gore. Ino fought to swallow the bile in her throat, her right arm burning as she released two shotgun blasts at the demon. The Butcher chuckled in amusement, charging the lithe girl with cleaver upraised. Ino fled from the monster, her lungs pumping with strain as she ran towards the exit doorway at the other end of the tunnel, as the other ninjas tried stopping it. But even Sasuke's fireballs couldn't stop the monsters rampage.

Ion heard the Butcher's heavy strides, she could hear his grunting as he closed the distance between them. Ino reached the door she had used to enter the long dark chamber, she threw the door open, then spun around to hurl the dagger she kept in her right sleeve. The knife embedded itself in the monster's left shoulder. The Butcher yanked out the dagger, black blood spurting from the wound. He sliced down with his cleaver, barely missing Ion's leg as she sprinted through another room with bars to the left and two weakly lit braziers in the far corners.

Ino panted heavily, her chest aching with exertion. She ran for the far exit, her auburn braid flying behind her as the Butcher stuck to her heels. Feeling the monster's dank breath on the back of her neck, Ino reached for her sword just before the Butcher hit her with his sharp weapon. The cleaver smacked into Ino's back with a meaty thunk, knocking the girl abruptly to the floor. Ino grimaced with pain, reaching out with her hands to drag herself away from the chuckling monster. The Butcher pulled his cleaver out of Ino's flesh, then turned the weak girl onto her back. Ino stared into the Butcher's bright, cruel eyes. He grinned maliciously at her, licking his fat lips with a long, blue tongue.

"FEEL MY FURY!" Lee shouted as he slams into the back of the Butcher making the beast to stumble falling onto its face.

Ino quickly reloads her gun as the monster lifted itself up roaring with rage. Seeing a fast way to end the fight she shoves the barrel of the shotgun into the Butchers mouth and fired both barrels into its unprotected upper roof of its mouth. The pellets of the shells ripped right through its brain matter blowing a hole in the back of its skull from the inside out. The Butcher fell to the ground, its dark blood pooling around it cooling body.

"That was just scary," Ino said as she knows that if she hadn't done that the Butcher would have kill both her and Lee as none of their weapons could get past its armored hide.

"Ino, Lee!" Kakashi shouted as he and the others enter the chamber finding the two alive and the monster dead.

"Don't worry its dead," Ino said as she reloads the shotgun.

"Let's go the sooner we're out of here the better," Choji said as he really wants to leave this place and never come back ever. Everyone nodded in agreement thinking of the same thing.

Once they enter the chamber where the Butcher had burst out from they quickly wished that they hadn't enter the room. The flickering lights coming from the torches blazing in the room were the only sources of light in the room, illuminating the room of horror that any of them have ever saw before. There is a table in the middle of the room, stained and battered, a hacksaw and other cutting utensils scattered on top; a dented metal bucket fill with dark liquid that none wanted a closer look, drains on the floor letting the liquids from covering the floor. Decayed, human bodies hung from hooks on all of the room's four walls. Blood and torn organs littered the floor, with swarms of flies buzzing over the glistening, rank refuse. Instruments of torture lurked in the shadows like monsters. Spikes were fastened in the floor as well, some still adorned with the rotting corpses of its past victims. And piles of human bones, polished and pale, set out like macabre trophies. The stench from inside was overwhelming.

"My god," the Ferret mask, Anbu said as she held her hand to her mouth to keep the contents of her stomach from spilling out. Her fellow two Anbu had already lost their lunches as they pulled up their masks as they emptied their stomachs.

Shikamaru was holding his stomach as he fought off throwing up, he lean against a dusty shelf knocking a couple of papers off spilling them onto the ground. Picking one of them up the young ninja began reading to himself, trying to keep his mind off of the horrors around him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Management Trainee's Diary

What is that Dr. Salvador researching all the time? And what's with his weird

interest in those plants? Interest? Seems more like love at times… Rumor has it that

there's something dangerous about those strange plants. It is true that when Dennis just

touched one, he got ill with a fever.

Again today… There were those horrible moans. Beyond that door, 'let sleeping dogs...'

No way, I'll go near them. Even if Dr. Salvador tells me, I no way want to end up

like Dennis. That poor bastard. Scratching and scratching. Makes me itch just

watching him.

Must maybe go

IF can but hwo

Dennis gone, I go

Hungry...

Help…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking at the shelf, Shikamaru realized that this room must have been use as a filling room before it was turn into the Butchers shop of horrors. And was also the lab that Doctor Salvador had used to turn this entire valley into something out of a horror movie. Opening a dusty folder Shikamaru found some old papers.

"Hey guys I think, I found something here," he shouted to his team as he began reading out loud the paper he held.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Expedition documents

The vegetation is really very strange, particularly

the trees. Two more porters have disappeared and

we have discovered a slashed corpse. The natives are

frightened and want to leave the island. Yet, I think

we are reaching our goal.

The flora is evolving in parallel with our progress,

which is difficult, both physically and morally.

Bizarrely, the fauna is becoming rarified, the

atmosphere leaden, the silence heavy.

The specimens found here and the geology show

that this island was cut off from the world and has

followed a parallel ecological development for three

thousand years.

But this period of time would not be sufficient to

cause such brutal changes. That would need millions

of years. Something has accelerated the evolution of

the species and this ecosystem. I want to find out

what it was.

We have a trail: black putrefying matter, which

appears overnight on the vegetation, appears to be

more and more prevalent as we progress northwards.

Traces indicate that this may come from a tubercular

plant. Tomorrow, we must reach the volcanic peak.

The soil is light in this part of the island, which should

facilitate our analyses of the sub-soil.

Dr. Salvador,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So the plant that changes people into monsters was brought over by Salvador," Jiraiya said putting the pieces together in his head. Salvardor must have come here because of the medical herbs that are growing around here. He used the research building equipments and the isolated valley so he wouldn't be discovered. He wanted to see if combining the finding from the lab would help in his research in becoming immortal.

"Here's more," Shikamaru spoke reading another paper.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Post-treatment mutations.

Type 1: Generalized melanomic attack

Prolonged exposure to UV creates micro-cancers

in every individual, combated by the cells using

specific proteins. The treatment stops the creation

of these proteins. The subject therefore develops

numerous skin cancers. These cancers revive the

inert mutagenous properties of the treatment. The

cancer becomes general and often gives rise to

type 2,3 and 4 mutations.

Type 2: Polytrophy of the members

Very frequent, this mutation causes hypertrophy

in the subject or hypertrophy in one of its members.

It manifests itself in the over-development of the

arms, of only some phalanxes, the tongue, etc.

The hypertrophy is sometimes generalized and

causes wounds that are often gangrenous.

Type 3: displacement of the central nervous system

The nervous system is relieved and then replaced

by a hybrid nervous system. The symptom is spectacular,

as the head is neglected to benefit other organs. It is

often lost by the subject after long days left without

blood flow.

Type 4: merging

In a non-sterile environment, the subject sometimes

comes into contact with foreign bodies. On occasion,

these bodies (fly, ameba) have merged with the

subject. The results are very variable. Sometimes

very little of the original individual can be recognized.

I have discover that by keeping a subject in a dark

sterile environment the mutations can be control.

These mutants have proven to be more powerful then

any past mutants, I have name them the Garradors.

The only side effect when creating the Garradors is that the increase

of adrenaline in their bodies causes the hearts to enlarge;

thus, a thoracic hernia forms and the muscle protrudes through the chest,

creating a visible weak spot on the otherwise unstoppable creatures.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Great more monsters," Sakura said as they barely had made it this far. Shikamaru began reading the finally paper he held.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today we will begin the experiment. The subject is a

condemned criminal called "The Butcher". It has been one

month since the subject was transported into this facility.

He is not exactly aware of what is going to happen to him.

However, he seems to be very frightened...

Day 1: Commence Experiment

We hammered a metal rod into the subject's frontal lobe

in order to alleviate some of the pain. This was done

only for humanitarian reasons.

Day 4: Removal of Eyeballs

We have removed the eyeballs in order to observe its

reactions to external stimulation.

Day 14: Dose of Muscle Booster

After administering the muscle booster, we confirmed the

unusual development of the muscles. It gained a drastic

amount of weight before the treatment. In the future we

will consider using hampering items...

Day 36: Sharpened Hearing

An effect of the eyeball removal procedure has been an

enhanced sense of hearing. It recognizes precisely

where a sound originates and its distance from that

sound.

Day 41: Experiment Suspended

The experiment has been suspended due to the fact that

the subject has escaped. Even without its vision, the

subject is quite dangerous.

We should use extreme care not to make sounds when we

try to capture it.

Till then I'm moving the lab equipment into the temple,

there have been reports of people disappearing at night.

I have to be more careful as Lisa seem to have fallen victim

to a spill in the lab when the Butcher had escape.

A growth has appeared on her back and nothing is stopping

her mutations, she may prove to be

a valuable test subject now her mind is gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He's worse then Orochimaru," Kakashi said as he never thought he would meet someone whose evil surpasses the traitorous ninja.

"Something's coming!" Neji shouted out as something is dragging what sound like shackles and screaming in agony from behind one of the walls.

One of the drain gates was thrown open as a long arm grab onto Neji leg and pulls him into the sewers down below. His screams filled the room as he was pulled deeper, until they couldn't hear him screaming anymore. It had happen so fast and at the same time the wall where the screaming was coming from had been shattered by something with great force.

From the broken wall a hideously deformed human, stepped into the light. She seems to be a tortured, decayed woman, with what looks like a large yellow eye on her back. She wearing tattered clothing, wooden manacles, fetters and a mask made of several human faces. She let out a scream of fury from underneath her mask as she leaps towards the ninjas to take out all of her rage and pain onto them… (2)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Still need a pre-reader who doesn't take weeks to do it.

Author's Notes

1 – How many people can tell me why he's there in a valley full of monsters?

2 – Don't you just hate it when this happens?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
